That Should Be Me
by YoonHera
Summary: Kisah rumit KyuMin dengan Ryeowook sebagai pihak ketiga. YAOI/Boys Love M-Preg. DLDR and Hope u like it, Joyers!
1. My Destiny!

That Should Be Me

:Genre:

Romance, Drama, Angst

:Length:

Series

:Rate:

M

:Pairing:

KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin

:Warning:

Boys Love,YAOI,Mpreg

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

(((((THAT SHOULD BE ME)))))

Menyakitkan,malam ini terasa menyakitkan baginya. Ia terduduk bersila di balkon kamarnya berteman sepi dan gelap. Dia memandangi kelap kelip lampu kota Seoul dari atas sana tanpa terucap sepatah katapun dari mulut mungilnya.

"Arghhh Kyu.. ahh.. nghhh.. disanahh kyuhhh.. shitt"

Namja itu tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Malam ini,lagi-lagi malam ini ia harus rela mendengar suara itu dari kamar yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia hanya mampu memegangi dada sebelah kirinya saat mendengar suara itu yang terus menggema hingga kamar milik namja manis itu.

"Rupanya Nyonya besar Cho sedang bersenang-senang dengan Tuan Cho malam ini. Pantas saja ia tidak mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah" ucap namja itu sambil menahan bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku,aku juga istrimu Kyuhyun-ah. Seharusnya itu aku. Aku yang seharusnya berada disana. Berada dalam dekapanmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Disitulah seharusnya aku berada"

Tangisnya tidak dapat lagi ia bendung. Sudah lama ia bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini. Menjadi istri kedua dan sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh suaminya. Dia merutuki kebaikannya,ia membenci kebodohannya selama ini. Ia selalu merasa bahwa sesungguhnya ialah yang seharusnya berada disana. Berada dalam dekapan hangat milik Cho Kyuhyun,merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang membuatnya candu dan merasakan hembusan nafas mint yang selalu ia suka. Lama ia tak mendengar suara yang baginya nista itu,tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan dari arah luar pintunya.

Tokkk.. tokkk.. "Sungmin-ah,kau belum tidur kan? Tolong buatkan aku makanan,aku lapar"

Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut suami tercintanya,tapi namja manis itu hanya terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum kecut. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubbynya dan kemudian pergi melangkah keluar menemui sang suami.

"Kau betul-betul belum tidur, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah kulkas, kemudian menuangkan cairan bening itu ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu mendekat kea rah suaminya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ne. Kau ingin ku buatkan makanan apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak dan sedetik kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kea rah Sungmin. Senyuman yang paling manis menurut Sungmin. "Karna ini sudah malam,buatkan aku ramen saja. Aku hanya ingin makan itu"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Bukan,bukan karna tingkah suaminya yang lucu tapi melihat penampilannya yang sangat berantakan dan jangan lupakan aroma khas orang bercinta itulah yang membuat ia kembali merasakan pedih di hatinya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sesuatu,tiba-tiba dari arah kamar milik Kyuhyun muncul seseorang dengan hanya memakai selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih, dialah orang yang membuat harinya sangat buruk. Siapa lagi jika bukan istri pertama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,aku juga lapar. Aku ingin makan. Kau menghajarku habis-habisan malam ini. Apa kau lupa aku sedang berbadan dua?"

"Hehehe,mian chagi. Habis kau begitu menggoda malam ini. Ermmm kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ermmm ramen pedas. Ne,aku ingin sekali makan itu malam ini"

"Ya! Andwae! Kau tidak boleh memakan itu chagi. Kau mau membuat uri aegya kesakitan eoh. Makan bubur saja ne?"

Namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tak suka,tapi sedetik kemudian ia pun mengangguk imut kea rah suaminya.

"Ming,kau maukan memasakan bubur untuk wookie malam ini? Jebal,wookie kelaparan malam ini" Mohon Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam,ia benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah tak berarti lagi dirumah ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian,ia tersenyum. Ia memang bukanlah siapa-siapa dirumah ini. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang telah membuat ia menikah dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatkannya. Kalian tunggu saja di kamar. Aku akan segera membuatkannya untuk kalian"

Setelah mengucapkan itu,Sungmin langsung pergi menuju dapur dan membuat makanan yang di inginkan oleh kedua orang yang membuat harinya begitu suram. Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada bahan-bahan makanan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tolong jangan terlalu lama membuatnya ne hyung. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Kau pasti tidak mau jika keponakanmu akan kelaparan kan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasak. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Namun ia urungkan mengingat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ialah istri kesayangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah wookie-ah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu"

"Apa kau iri karna aku bisa memberikan Kyuhyun keturunan sedangkan kau tidak? Sepertinya tuhan benar-benar berbaik hati denganku. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi salah satu dari beberapa namja istimewa di dunia ini"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Manusia disamping ia berdiri benar-benar ingin sekali ia sumpal mulutnya menggunakan spatula yang sedang ia pegang.

"Apa kau tak tau malu wookie-ah? Seharusnya aku lah yang berada di posisimu. Kau hanya sampah yang berhasil merebut sesuatu milik seseorang"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendecih mendengarnya. Beribu-ribu kali sudah ia dengar ucapan ini dari mulut Sungmin. Dia sudah kebal,bahkan rasa malunya sudah tak ada lagi dipikirannya. Yang terpenting ialah,ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun mencintai dirinya. Baginya apapun tak penting selain mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun yang begitu besar terhadap dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini. Karna selamanya hanya aku yang akan menjadi nyonya cho dirumah ini. Bukan kau,hanya aku"

_**Bukan laut namanya jika airnya tidak berombak, bukan cinta namanya jika perasaan tidak pernah terluka, bukan kekasih namanya jika hatinya tidak pernah merasa rindu dan cemburu.**_

_**Cinta bukanlah dari kata-kata tetapi dari segumpal keinginan diberi pada hati yang memerlukan. Tangisan juga bukanlah pengobat cinta karena ia tidak mengerti perjalanan hati nurani.**_

(((((THAT SHOULD BE ME)))))

Author POV

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju kantin sekolahnya. Suaminya baru saja menghubungi handphonenya beberapa menit yang lalu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke kantin secepatnya. Suasana sekolah sangat sepi karna bel pertanda mulainya jam belajar sudah dimulai sedari tadi. Sungmin rela meninggalkan pelajaran demi suaminya itu meskipun ia tau pasti itu takkan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat suaminya tengah asik bercumbu dengan wookie di sudut kantin. Kyuhyun sibuk mencium bibir wookie itu dengan ganas sambil menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menggerayangi tubuh mungil wookie yang sudah lemah akibat sentuhan milik Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai melepas tiga kancing atas milik wookie dan kemudian memelintir nipple nya yang sudah terangsang hebat.

"Hebat sekali mereka. Apa Kyuhyun memanggilku hanya untuk menyaksikan itu?"

Dengan berani Sungmin pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk dihadapan dua orang yang tengah asik bercumbu. Tangannya mengepal,hatinya sakit dan matanya mulai memanas. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja,semua akan indah jika pada waktunya itu tiba. Ia yakin dia akan bahagia,ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Kyu,aku sudah disini 15 menit yang lalu. Mau sampai kapan kau bertahan dalam posisi itu?"

Mendengar ucapan dari istri keduanya itu,Kyuhyun pun mendecih dan melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir mungil wookie dan membantunya membetulkan seragam. Setelah itu,ia pun mengelus perut wookie yang masih terbilang rata dan menciumnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. "Annyeong baby-ah. Apa kau didalam sana sehat-sehat saja? Jangan marah ne,jika saat ini appa yang memiliki ummamu"

Setelah bermonolog dengan sesuatu didalam perut istri pertamanya,Kyuhyun pun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium kening wookie. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan wookie,ia pun menatap datar kearah Sungmin.

"Min,nanti malam wookie akan pergi dengan umma bersama dengan ku. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri dirumah?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Kejadian seperti ini sudah sangat sering ia alami,dia sama sekali tidak terkejut apalagi tersentak. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa akan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu meninggalkan ia sendiri di rumah. "Gwaenchana,tak perlu ijin pun tak apa. Bukannya kalian sudah biasa seperti ini? Mian,tapi jika ingin memberi kabar tak penting seperti ini aku rasa bisa dibicarakan nanti saja,kenapa harus menghubungiku sekarang? Membuang waktuku saja kalian ini"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu,Sungmin pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menjauhi pasangan suami istri yang tengah menatapnya heran. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit kecil di belakang sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat pelarian Sungmin. Tempat keluh kesah Sungmin selama ini. Ia pun terduduk berselonjor diatas bukit itu sambil sesekali mulutnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sangat menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Orang baik itu tidak berguna,untuk apa kau masih berbaik hati dengannya. Sudah kukatakan jangan merelakan kebahagiaanmu untuk orang seperti dia"

Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat ditelinga Sungmin. Ia sadar siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya,ia sudah sangat mengenal suara milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau membolos hae?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tau selama ini kau menyesal karna keputusanmu dulu kan?" Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan hae itu pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Membelai rambut Sungmin kemudian menaruh kepala itu di pundaknya sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menurut diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berteriak kepada tuhan agar mengembalikan dia padaku?"

"Itu sulit,mengingat istrinya tengah mengandung anak dari Cho sialan itu"

"Yang sialan itu istri pertamanya bukan Kyuhyun,hae. Jangan seperti itu"

"Memberontaklah Hyung. Kau tau,jika aku ada disisimu aku pasti sudah mendorongnya menuju jurang terdalam di dunia ini. Biar sekalian mati dengan anaknya itu"

"Jangan seperti itu. Kalau dia mati,aku pun akan ikut mati. Kau pasti tau jika Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Wookie,jika istrinya itu mati pasti Kyuhyun akan ikut mati. Dan jika Kyuhyun mati,aku pun akan ikut mati" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku bersyukur,karna kecelakaan itulah yang membuatku bertemu kembali dengannya"

"Itu membuktikan jika kalian memang di takdirkan bersama hyung"

"Entahlah,tapi aku rasa takdir begitu hebat mempermainkanku hingga saat ini. Ah,sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu"

Setelah beberapa kali menelepon Kyuhyun,Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karna ia sama sekali tak mendapat balasan panggilan dari suaminya itu. Ia bingung dimana sekarang Kyuhyun berada. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun membolos jam segini,ia pasti sudah mengajak Sungmin dan wookie pulang ke rumah.

"Kenapa? Tidak diangkat oleh suamimu?"

"Molla.. aku bingung dia dimana. Aishhh apa aku harus pulang sendiri lagi?"

"Kuantar saja. Kebetulan hari ini aku membawa mobil kok Hyung"

"Aniyo,aku tidak mau merepotkanmu hae. Cukup,biar aku yang menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Sudah ya hae,aku pulang dulu. Annyeong"

Setelah Sungmin mulai hilang dari pandangannya,namja tampan itu pun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan miris. Sedih sekali ia melihat orang yang ia sayangi menjadi seperti itu.

"Tuhan,aku mohon. Berikanlah Sungmin kebahagiaan di setiap detik nafas yang ia hembus. Jadikanlah ia manusia paling bahagia di dunia,aku pun rela jika harus menukarkan kebahagiaanku untuknya dan menukarkan segala kepedihannya untukku. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Jagalah ia untukku,aku mohon ya tuhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas kearah rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur setelah lelah seharian ini belajar di sekolah terlebih lagi menghadapi Suami dan istri nya itu. Belum sampai ia ke kamar miliknya,ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Dengan rasa penasaran,Sungmin pun membukanya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Ahrrrhhh kyuhh.. pelan-pelan. Sudah kukatakan.. uhhh nngghh"

"Shhshhh akuhh tidak tahan chagi,sebentar saja.. sial,kau sempit sekaliiihh"

Sungmin tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Air matanya menetes deras melihat suaminya tengah bercinta dengan wookie. Ini memang sudah biasa,tapi hatinya sakit melihat suaminya bersama dengan manusia yang paling dibenci olehnya.

"Kau tak mau mengantarku pulang karna sedang bersamanya eoh? Bagus sekali kyu.. terima kasih. Entah aku harus berterima kasih karna kejadian setahun lalu atau dengan siapa.. hikss entahlah"

Dengan kaki yang lemas,Sungmin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya itu dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal yang menemaninya merasakan pedihnya hati yang ia rasakan selama ini.

_**Tuhanku, tidurkanlah aku dalam kedamaian dan bangunkanlah aku esok pagi dengan kesegeraan yang kuat untuk memulai dari yang bisa kulakukan dengannya. Sadarkan aku bahwa aku tak mampu hidup tanpanya.**_

**##TBC/DELETE##**

Wuaaaa sembunyi di ketek Yesungie sambil nunjuk-nunjuk FF aneh diatas. Mian ya karna satu FF belum habis eh malah nambah lagi. Ga tau ini,otak Debbie lagi lancar ide cerita yang baru terus setelah studytour selama 3 hari kemarin. FF ini asli punya Debbie 100 %. Debbie sama sekali ga terinspirasi dari apapun,Debbie kepikiran mbuat FF ini saat Debbie lagi jalan di depan WC. #SuerGaPentingBgt =="

Kalaupun emang alurnya mirip dengan FF siapapun,itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan karna ini ceritanya emang pasaran.

Adakah yang bersedia mereview FF Debbie ini? Maaf ya jika di chap awal udah ada seperti itunya. Debbie lagi yadong masalahnya.

SILENT READERS = SUPER SLOW UPDATE

Gak review,gue cium loh. Review? Gue cium juga.. ==" Maaf kalau ada typo,karna Debbie nulisnya super gugup alias tergesa-gesa.

Tengkyu,gomawo.. *Elus-elus ketek bareng KyuMin*


	2. First Wishes from Him

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin

Rate: T For this chapter

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut J

**a/n: Kan udh Debbie bilangin bagi yang ga suka FF Debbie bisa out aja. Ga usah pake bash,karna Debbie benci banget yang begituan. Bagi yang ga suka karakter wookie jadi jahat ya udah,ga usah di baca. Sekali lagi,ini baru chap 1 jadi jangan buat keributan sampe ngirim PM segala. Debbie bingung,kalau dipasang Changmin nanti yang biasnya changmin jadi emosi. Ayolah,ini Cuma FF. Cuma pinjam nama. Demi tuhan,Debbie sayang sama Yesung,terus dia dijadiin karakter super bad boy di FF. Debbie ga bash,malah support FF selagi itu masih bermutu. Jadi Debbie ingetin yang ga suka karakter FF ini,bisa OUT. **** Karna Debbie jadi males lanjut kalau ada yang nyempil begituan.**

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**Previous Chapter-**

"Kau tak mau mengantarku pulang karna sedang bersamanya eoh? Bagus sekali kyu.. terima kasih. Entah aku harus berterima kasih karna kejadian setahun lalu atau dengan siapa.. hikss entahlah"

Dengan kaki yang lemas,Sungmin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya itu dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal yang menemaninya merasakan pedihnya hati yang ia rasakan selama ini.

_**Tuhanku, tidurkanlah aku dalam kedamaian dan bangunkanlah aku esok pagi dengan kesegeraan yang kuat untuk memulai dari yang bisa kulakukan dengannya. Sadarkan aku bahwa aku tak mampu hidup tanpanya.**_

**0o0o0o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 2 0o0o0o0o0**

Suara dentingan alat makan itu bagaikan mengisi keheningan yang terjadi di antara ketiganya. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap kearah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sungmin bingung karna tidak biasanya mereka akan makan dalam suasana hening seperti ini. Karna merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana yang ada,Sungmin pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi Kyu?"

Merasa namanya disebut,Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kea rah Sungmin. "Ne,umma bilang sekarang dia sedang ada di Busan jadi kami tidak jadi kesana"

Suasana kembali hening. Kali ini Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa,dia bukan lagi Sungmin yang dapat mengenggam hatinya. Semua sudah sirna. Mengingat kejadian itu,tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tingg! Kyuhyun meletakan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. Dilihatnya tidak sepenuhnya makanan yang ada diatas piring itu sudah berpindah ke dalam perut Kyuhyun,beberapa masih tersisa diatasnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun enggan menghabiskan makan malamnya hari ini.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya"

Setelah mengucap itu,Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat kedua istrinya membulatkan mata tak percaya. Suami mereka tidak berjalan ke kamar yang biasa ia gunakan,ia terus berjalan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang diketahui milik sang namja manis istri keduanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

"Kyu,kau mau apa kesana?" Tanya Wookie dengan raut muka kesal.

Kyuhyun pun menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari istri pertamanya itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku ingin pergi tidur. Bukankah itu kamarku juga?"

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Lalu aku dengan siapa malam ini kyuhyun-ah?" Wookie pun berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidur denganmu selama 2 minggu ini. Jadi tidak salah kan jika aku tidur dikamar Sungmin?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ini sedang hamil,bagaimana jika aku butuh sesuatu eoh?" wookie semakin kesal melihat suaminya yang bersikap acuh seperti itu. Tidak biasanya dia akan memperlakukan Wookie seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap adil wookie ah,nae yeobo" Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung wookie dan mencium hidungnya sekilas.

Mendengar itu,Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Diletakannya alat makan yang baru saja ia pakai dan kemudian mengambil satu persatu piring kotor yang ada di atas meja dan bergegas untuk mencucinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Min,kalau aku tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Sungmin yang baru selesai mencuci pun langsung melepaskan sarung tangannya dan berjalan mendekat kea rah sang suami yang sedang berdiri mematung bersama istri pertamanya.

"Tentu saja Kyu. Kau memang harus bersikap adil bagaimanapun juga" ucap Sungmin dengan mantap.

Mendengar itu Wookie hanya bisa menatap tajam kea rah Sungmin dan sedetik kemudian menatap kembali kearah suaminya dengan tatapan memelas andalannya. "Kau tak sayang lagi padaku eoh? Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mendekat kea rah istri pertamanya dan kemudian mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik istri yang dicintainya itu. "Kau bisa membangunkanku kapan saja,yeobo. Tapi-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak. Kedua istrinya menatap kea rah Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan raut muka penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh suaminya nanti.

"Ehemm,kau bisa membangunkanku saat kau atau uri aegya membutuhkanku karna itu sudah kewajibanku. Tapi tidak sekarang karna malam ini aku ada urusan dengan-"

Lagi,ucapannya terpotong lagi. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menunjukan seringainya kea rah Sungmin. "Aku menginginkanmu chagiyaaaaaaaaa"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style dan mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin sehabis itu mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya. Melihat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin,ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa Kyuhyun itu milikku. Selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memintanya kembali karna kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku Sungmin!"

**0o0o0o0 At KyuMin Room 0o0o0o0**

"Seperti biasa kau manis sekali Sungmin-ah" puji Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan mukanya ke samping dan tak berani menatap muka suaminya itu. Mukanya yang putih bersih itu sekarang berubah menjadi merah bak kepiting yang baru saja direbus.

"Ya! Jangan kau palingkan wajahmu. Aku ingin melihatnya terus min. Atau aku tidak akan pernah beranjak dari posisiku ini. Ah~ atau memang kau tidak ingin aku beranjak dari posisi ini hingga pagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Ya! Siapa yang bilang seperti itu eoh? Minggir Kyu,kau berat. Jangan menindihku seperti ini" Sungmin mencoba menyingkirkan rasa malunya dengan berpura-pura berjual mahal di hadapan suaminya. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah sungguh sangat merindukan sentuhan suaminya itu.

"Shireo! Kan sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sedang menginginkanmu chagi"

Kyuhyun mulai menjilat,menggigit dan menghisap cuping telinga Sungmin yang menjadi titik sensitive miliknya. Tangannya yang bebas itu mulai bergerilya di atas dada bidang Sungmin dan memelintir nipplenya dari luar baju yang Sungmin kenakan.

"Eungghh.. kyuhh.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras,ia bertahan untuk tidak mendesah setiap kali Kyuhyun menyentuhya. Jujur,dia masih sangat gugup meski sudah sering melakukannya selama ini.

"Tidak perlu ditahan Chagi,jebal keluarkan suara manismu itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap bertahan dengan aktivitasnya itu.

"Ti,tidak bisa.. eunghh kyuhhh.. aku ada tugas.. dan. Ahhnnghh.. akuhh belum mengejarkannya,, euhhh" Sungmin berucap dengan sulit karna tangan kyuhyun yang ahli sudah berada di dua titik sensitivenya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun memelintir nipple Sungmin sedangkan tangan satunya mulai meremas junior Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya. Sebutkan saja,berapa jumlah soalmu itu?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Biasanya Kyuhyun enggan untuk berbaik hati mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya,dia memang mau mengajari Sungmin tapi dia tidak mau mempermudah Sungmin dengan cara mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyuhyun bilang,ia ingin istri-istrinya menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab dan cerdas dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan mengerjakannya kyu? Aku punya 7 nomor dan itu semua tugas matematika"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan milik istrinya itu. Ditelusurinya wajah manis istrinya dari mata,hidung,pipi dan berhenti di bibir pulm kesukaannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut sudut bibir Sungmin dan kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut namun hanya sekilas.

"Kau lupa jika kau mempunyai suami yang tampan dan berotak jenius eoh? Matematika sudah sedari dulu menjadi bidang andalanku chagi"

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan mengerjakannya sekarang?"

"Tidak sekarang. Karna harga satu nomornya sangat mahal"

"MWO? Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Apa kau ingin aku membayarnya dengan tidak memberikanku uang selama 7 hari ke depan?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar celoteh imut milik istri keduanya itu. Matanya mulai kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan intens dan berakhir di bibir pulm itu. Berulang kali ia kecup bibir itu dengan lembut seakan bibir Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan mudah hancur.

"Tidak chagi,karna tugasmu ada 7 nomor maka dari itu kau harus melakukannya dengan ku malam ini selama 7 ronde,kalau perlu sampai aku berhenti karna kelelahan"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin,Kyuhyun langsung saja menyambar bibir itu dengan ganas. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk membuka kaos Sungmin dan setelah itu memelintir sesuatu yang berwarna merah kecoklatan di dada milik istrinya itu.

"Ya! kyuuhhh. Andwaeeeee"

Dan dimulailah malam yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi Sungmin tetapi begitu menyenangkan di pihak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghajar habis tubuh istri keduanya itu tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat cahaya matahari masuk kedalam cela-cela jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menyipit kemudian mengerjap lagi agar segera menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Dia sedikit meringis saat mencoba untuk duduk diatas kasurnya,namun usahanya sia-sia karna tubuh mungilnya kembali terhempas ke kasur saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar milik seseorang sedang menariknya kemudian memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Selamat pagi nae yeobo. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini,seperti biasanya aku tak pernah bosan menatap wajahmu itu"

Namja imut itu tersenyum manis ke arah namja tampan yang baru saja memujinya cantik dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai melayangkan ciumannya ke bibir tebal milik namja tampan yang tengah tertidur sambil tersenyum manis disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyu"

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian duduk disamping tubuh polos istrinya yang hanya mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya itu. Ia terkekeh setelah melihat begitu banyaknya kissmark yang berada ditubuh Sungmin. Dia membuka selimut itu hingga batas perutnya saja dan kemudian membelai perut itu dengan lembut.

"Aku berharap didalam sini juga nanti akan ada keturunanku"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan milik Suaminya yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu. Jujur saja,ia baru kali ini mendengar ucapan pengharapan dari mulut suami tercintanya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa dia selama ini hanya diperlakukan sebagai budak seks saja oleh Kyuhyun. Lama ia larut dalam pikirannya,ia pun tersadar kemudian terbangun dan terduduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bu,bukannya kau tidak ingin apapun dariku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu kan Sungmin-ah. Berhenti berpikiran aneh terhadapku"

"Apa itu berarti kau menerima keberadaanku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku menerimamu. Aku berharap kau juga sama dengan Wookie. Aku ingin kau juga termasuk salah satu dari namja istimewa itu chagi. Aku titipkan benihku didalam sini,aku berharap dia bisa tumbuh dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut perut Sungmin dan setelah itu menciumnya.

Sungmin menangis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Melihat istrinya menangis,Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Gomawo. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo Kyu"

"Ne,cheonma Sungmin"

Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras. Bukan,bukan karna rasa sakit ditubuhnya itu tetapi bahkan rasa sakit itu lebih menyakitkan dari segala apapun rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan. Seketika ia tersadar akan sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya lagi. Berulang kali Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai suaminya itu,tapi Kyuhyun selalu tidak pernah menjawabnya. Dan itulah yang membuat ia tersadar,dia belum seutuhnya diterima oleh hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah siap berangkat menuju sekolah dan berniat menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang makan. Ia menunggu suaminya,karna suaminya itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengerjakan tugas Sungmin terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berangkat. Cukup 30 menit untuk mengerjakan 7 nomor soal laknat yang enggan dikerjakan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah kira-kira 30 menit menunggu,tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar yang lain muncul ryeowook yang sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas punggungnya sambil berjalan kea rah Sungmin.

"Dimana suamiku?"

"Tentu saja ada di kamarku. Apa kau lupa kalau tadi malam ia habis berdua saja denganku?" ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Sungmin"

"Begitu pun juga dengan aku. Hanya membuang waktuku saja kau ini"

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar-sadar juga jika kehadiranmu itu tidak diinginkan dirumah ini. Sama sekali tidak. Dasar manusia plin plan"

Sungmin hanya bisa mendecih mendengar itu,dan sedetik kemudian ia pun membalasnya . "Wajar jika aku mengambil sesuatu yang sedari awal memang sudah mutlak menjadi milikku. Dasar sampah jalanan yang tidak tau diri. Kau membohongi sebuah ucapan yang telah kau ucapkan dari mulutmu itu. "

"Tau apa kau tentangku eoh? Justru yang tak tau terimakasih itu kau. Sudah sepatutnya aku mendapatkan semua ini. Dasar namja murahan. Kau hanya anak pungut yang di angkat dari tempat para orang jalang di jalanan"

"YA! Justru kau yang seperti itu. Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur jalanan dan kau itu adalah lelaki murahan yang hanya bisa menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Dasar penjilat"

"TUTUP MULUTMU SUNGMIN. APA MAKSUDMU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU?!"

Tiba-tiba sosok Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar Sungmin sambil menatap tajam kea rah istri keduanya itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"SEBENARNYA YANG BAGAIMANA? KATAKAN PADAKU!" Kyuhyun semakin mengeraskan nada bicaranya. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sangat mematikan.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang tengah dalam keadaan marah besar terhadapnya. "Kau tidak perlu tau,Kyu"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa merendahkan nada bicaranya sedikitpun. "Katakan padaku,mengapa kau berkata seperti itu pada wookie?"

"Sudah kukatakan karna itu memang kenyataannya"

"Kenyataan yang bagaimana? Aku tidak suka jika kau menghina wookie. Kau seharusnya menghormati wookie"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara."Menghormati yang bagaimana? Aku bahkan lebih tua dari wookie dan juga kau. Seharusnya wookie yang menghormatiku,Kyu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Apa karna aku hanya seorang istri kedua yang tidak diharapkan olehmu?" ucap Sungmin sambil mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU. SUDAH KUKATAKAN BAHWA AKU BUKAN ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU" Kyuhyun semakin marah melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang seakan menantangnya saat ini. Dia benci jika ada orang yang menantangnya termasuk Sungmin. Tangannya bahkan sudah mengepal kuat.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMIKIRKAN DIA KYU? APA KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU HINGGA DASAR HATIMU YANG TERDALAM EOH? APA UCAPANMU DULU ITU HANYA SEBUAH BUALAN? KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH NAMJA PENDUSTA DAN MURAHAN SEPERTI DIA?"

**PLAKKK! **Sebuah tamparan keras diterima oleh Sungmin di pipi kirinya dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas tanparan yang menandakan kerasnya tamparan yang ia terima. Tubuhnya bahkan ikut terjatuh diatas lantai saat menerima tamparan suaminya. Dia tertawa meremehkan melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Entah selama satu tahun ini sudah berapa kali tamparan ia terima,dia masih cukup bisa bersabar. Dia selalu yakin dan yakin bahwa tuhan akan memberikannya kebahagiaan suatu saat nanti. Dengan cepat,ia pun berdiri dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terasa panas,dia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya terhadap Sungmin barusan. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap datar dan tak bergeming ke arah Sungmin.

"Jadi begitu? Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya karna aku sudah mengetahui semuanya lewat perlakuan halusmu baru saja. Terima kasih untuk semuanya,tuan cho kyuhyun yang terhormat"

Setelah mengatakan itu,Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh akibat sakitnya yang ia terima. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan,langsung berlari mengejar Sungmin dan meninggalkan wookie.

"Chakkaman! Sungmin.. Kubilang tunggu! Ya! Sungmiiinn"

**###TBC###**

**a/n: Annyeong,ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya masih bersama Debbie ^^. Tuh kan Debbie updatenya super cepet. Padahal baru tadi malem di publish,eh sekarang udh di update aja. Maka dari itu,jangan lupa review ya. Karna Debbie malas ngelanjut kalau liat readersnya banyak tp reviewnya dikit. Apa ada yang mau FF ini berlanjut atau berhenti sampai sini aja? Lemes nih ada yg ga suka karakter di FF ini. Jadi males update deh.. maaf bgt udah bikin umin umma menderita. Tapi tenang aja,pembalasan buat kyu appa sama wookie ahjumma pasti ada kok. Akan kubuat mereka menderita juga. Kekekekek #KetawabarengDdangkoma**

**SIDERS = SUPER SLOW UPDATE.**

**TENGKYU banget yang udah mau nyempatin dirinya untuk review FF abal ini. Much love yeorobun. Saranghae **** dan maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu karna debbie emang ga bisa. Maklum masih newbie di . =="**


	3. That Should Be Me

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin

Rate: T For this chapter

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut J

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**Previous Chapter-**

"Jadi begitu? Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya karna aku sudah mengetahui semuanya lewat perlakuan halusmu baru saja. Terima kasih untuk semuanya,tuan cho kyuhyun yang terhormat"

Setelah mengatakan itu,Sungmin langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh akibat sakitnya yang ia terima. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan,langsung berlari mengejar Sungmin dan meninggalkan wookie.

"Chakkaman! Sungmin.. Kubilang tunggu! Ya! Sungmiiinn"

**o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 3 0o0o**

_**Cinta sejati tak datang begitu saja. Banyak proses yg harus dilalui bersama, menderita, menangis, dan tertawa bersama ialah suatu skenario tuhan yang harus mampu kau jalani.**_

Sungmin terdiam dan tersenyum manis menatap pemandangan yang membentang di depan matanya. Dinginnya angin di pagi hari tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk datang ke taman belakang sekolah,tempat favoritenya saat ia ingin sendiri. Ia sudah terduduk disana selama 2 jam tanpa mengenal kata bosan maupun sepi karna memang itulah yang menjadi temannya sedari dulu. Sungmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan menoleh kea rah samping saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia butuh saat itu juga. Siapa lagi jika bukan sahabatnya,Donghae.

"Min,sudah kukatakan kalau kau itu bodoh. Kau pasti akan menjadi semakin bodoh karna sering membolos seperti ini"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian memukul pelan kepala Donghae. " Kau juga bodoh,maka dari itu sesama orang bodoh jangan saling mendahului. Bukannya kau juga selalu membolos sepertiku?"

"Ya! Kau lupa kalau tadi baru saja kau meneleponku hah? Aku harus sampai merelakan ulanganku hari ini dan harus mengikuti ulangan susulan nanti di ruang guru seorang diri. Huwaa tidak ada yang akan membantuku,kau tau?" ucap Donghae histeris.

"Aku bisa membantumu nanti. Aku akan berpura-pura mengantarkan buku dan sehabis itu aku akan memberitahukan jawabannya saat aku mengecohkan guru mapel ulanganmu itu. Seperti yang kemarin aku lakukan itu loh?"

"Andwae! Kau memang datang menolong,tapi asal kau tau saja. Aku malah mendapatkan nilai bebek karna mendapat bantuan darimu kemarin min. Haisssh aku bisa gila karnamu ini"

Sungmin terdiam dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk menyimpan raut mukanya yang sedih dari penglihatan Donghae. Sejujurnya Sungmin memang sedih karna ia mengerti dan tau diri bahwa ia selalu menyusahkan Donghae kapanpun ia mau. Melihat perubahan raut muka sahabatnya,Donghae pun kemudian tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Sungmin dan menarik kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Kau panggil saat aku sedang tertidur dalam mimpi terindahku pun aku rela kau bangunkan kapanpun itu min"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku hae?"

"Sudah kukatakan karna aku mencintaimu,menyayangimu,memujamu dan begitu menyukaimu"

"Tapi bukannya sudah kukatakan juga kalau perasaanku itu hanya milik Kyuhyun? Selamanya akan selalu begitu. Berhentilah mencintaiku,kumohon. Aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae dan kemudian mulai terisak pelan.

"Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan pula dengan perasaanku. Cukup dengar dan rasakan saja itu sudah cukup min. Cintaku tulus tanpa menuntut sebuah pembalasan"

Tangis Sungmin semakin keras begitu juga dengan tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggang Donghae. Ia sedikit menggigit seragam donghae dengan pelan untuk meredam isakannya. "Kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu saja hae? Hiksss.. aku pasti akan sangat bahagia jika mencintai dan hidup denganmu."

"Ne. kau memang bodoh karna tidak mempedulikan perasaanku dari awal min. Tapi aku sadar akan diriku sebenarnya. Dari awal kau memang sudah memilih namja itu kan min?"

Sungmin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang donghae dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar kemudian menatap wajah Donghae lekat-lekat.

"Ne. dari awal aku memang sudah memantapkan hatiku untuknya. Sudah sangat dalam nama dan apapun tentangnya itu terpatri dengan jelas di hatiku. Tidak bisa diganti apalagi di hapus. Mungkin aku harus mati dulu,setelah itu baru tidak ada lagi perasaanku padanya. Biar perasaan ini kugenggam hingga nanti dan kubawa sampai mati" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat.

Donghae hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Mendengar pernyataan barusan membuat hatinya menjadi sangat sedih dan tak bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu min. Ku doakan yang terbaik untuk kehidupanmu sekarang dan kehidupan setelah matimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seseorang yang sangat pintar tidak akan pernah berhasil bila tidak pernah berusaha,bekerja keras dan membahagiakan orang yang dicintai maupun mencintainya. Sebaliknya seseorang yang sangat bodoh akan menjadi orang yang berhasil karena usaha,kerja keras,keyakinan dan kesabarannya.**_

Semua orang menatap datar kea rah Sungmin dan Donghae yang tengah berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Semua murid sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu,bahkan semuanya mengira bahwa mereka berdua menjalin sebuah hubungan selama ini. Sungmin memang sudah menikah,tapi pernikahannya amat sangat mendadak sehingga hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga besar Cho sedangkan pernikahan Wookie dilaksanakan dengan meriah dan tentu semua murid di sekolah itu mendapat undangan pernikahan wookie dan Kyu sehingga yang mereka tau bahwa istri Kyuhyun hanya satu,Cho Ryeowook.

"Biar kutebak Sungmin-ah,kau pasti baru saja bertengkar dengan suamimu itu hmm?"

Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya kemudian membuat pose berpikir yang membuat mukanya yang manis semakin manis. "Sepertinya tebakanmu itu sangat tepat tuan Lee Donghae"

"Coba katakan,apa tuan Cho memarahimu lagi? Atau bahkan sekarang sudah berani melakukan kekerasan?"

Seketika Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Meskipun jawabannya sangat berbeda jauh dengan kenyataannya,tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ia ingin tidak membuat Donghae semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Aniyo. Seperti biasa,aku sedang bermasalah dengan-"

Belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan kalimatnya,tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar mengenggam erat lengannya kemudian bersiap untuk menyeretnya. Donghae yang melihat orang yang ia cintai merasa tersiksa pun tidak dapat tinggal diam. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan Sungmin yang tidak dipegang oleh namja yang hendak menyeret Sungmin itu hingga membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Dengan cepat,pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Lepaskan tangan Sungmin" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak,kau mau apa Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sedang tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berbicara dengan manusia rendah sepertimu"

"Kau pikir aku juga punya waktu dengan manusia brengsek dan tak adil sepertimu?"

"Apa maksudmu eoh?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tau? Tadi pagi aku melihat di sudut bibir Sungmin mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan tak lupa pipinya itu berubah merah dengan tak wajar. Ohh jangan lupakan tangan murahanmu yang terpampang jelas di pipi Sungmin yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kau sudah memberikan sentuhan terlembut dengan Sungmin"

Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pelan namun menyiratkan kedengkian didalamnya dan tak lupa ia sedikit memperjelas ucapannya saat mengatakan kata 'Terlembut'. Mendengar Donghae mengatakan itu,Sungmin pun menundukan kepalanya di antara tubuh kedua orang yang tengah beradu mulut. Dia takut jika Donghae akan marah jika tau bahwa ia sudah membohonginya beberapa menit yang lalu. Merasa situasi yang semakin memanas,Sungmin pun kemudian menepis lembut tangan Donghae dan membisikan kata bahwa ia akan segera kembali setelah urusannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah selesai. Setelah mengucapkan itu,Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mulai beranjak pergi pun langsung berinisiatif mengekor di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun karna ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin suaminya itu katakan. Tak henti-hentinya ia melantunkan doa dalam hati berharap Kyuhyun akan mengatakan kata maaf kepadanya. Setelah lama berjalan,keduanya pun berhenti disebuah tempat yang diketahui Sungmin ialah tempat untuk ia menyendiri selama ini. Dimana lagi kalau bukan taman belakang sekolah.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi pagi" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun hendak mengakui kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat? – pikir Sungmin.

"Lupakan dan meminta maaflah pada Wookie atas ucapanmu itu Sungmin"

Seketika senyuman manis itu menghilang dari wajah mulusnya setelah mendengar ucapan yang begitu menohok hati hingga membuat tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh karna lemas. "Selalu saja aku yang mengalah. Kau selalu memperlakukan bahwa aku memang yang paling tua diantara kalian tapi kalian sendiri tak pernah menghormatiku. Kalian juga tidak mempedulikan keberadaan dan perasaanku selama ini"

"Min,sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mempedulikanmu. Aku mempedulikan dirimu dan juga perasaanmu. Kumohon jangan memancing emosiku lagi"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Kau memang mempedulikan aku Kyu. Tapi itu semua aku tau karna ini hanyalah sebatas sebuah tanggung jawab kan? Kau hanya merasa bersalah jika meninggalkanku sendirian saat itu,bukan? Maka dari itu kau pun mau merawatku hingga saat ini. Cih,aku jadi merasa seperti kucing yang dibuang kemudian dipungut dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah berat mendengar ucapan dari istrinya itu dan kemudian mendekat ke arahnya sambil membelai surai hitam milik Sungmin dan kemudian mencium kedua kelopak matanya hingga membuat air matanya terjatuh. Jujur saja,entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun miris setiap kali melihat Sungmin menangis karnanya. Dia memang yakin bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mencintai Sungmin,tapi hatinya selalu sakit saat melihat Sungmin menangis di hadapannya. 'Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kita min? aku memang tidak pernah mencintaimu,tapi kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengenal rasa sakit ini' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin menggunakan tangan lembutnya.

"Baiklah,maafkan aku min jika aku mmeang sangat buruk terhadapmu. Tapi maukah kau kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan lapang dan tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan wookie?"

Hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos medengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia sedih selalu saja ada wookie dalam ingatan dan ucapannya seakan Sungmin benar-benar tak diakui keberadaannya.

"Mencobalah untuk akur dengan wookie. Aku tak mau ada masalah lagi yang membebani pikirannya. Kau tau kan kalau dia sedang mengandung anakku sekarang?"

"Aku jauh lebih terbebani Kyu. Pikirkanlah posisiku juga"

Baru saja Sungmin hendak berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak hingga rasanya ia nyaris berdiri mendengarnya.

"Nanti malam akan ada umma dan appa yang datang berkunjung ke rumah kita. Tak lupa umma dan appa wookie juga akan datang. Jadi kumohon,singkirkan dulu masalah ini min"

**0o0 That Should Be Me 0o0**

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk pergi mencari minum. Ia menghindari ini karna di ruang tengah ia melihat bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun dan Wookie tengah berkumpul dan berbicara dengan sangat bahagia. Sesekali ia mengintip dan melihat umma Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok dan kemudian mencium lembut perut Wookie. Matanya memanas melihat pemandangan yang terjadi saat ini. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajahnya melihat sekarang suaminya lah yang sedang memeluk dan mencium hangat kening istrinya.

"Seharusnya itu aku. Akulah yang seharusnya berada disana. Bukan dia,tapi aku"

Lama ia mengintip di dapur,tiba-tiba ucapan dari umma Ryeowook membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah ia pegang.

"Kyu,dimana istri keduamu? Sejak kalian menikah,aku tak pernah melihatnya sedikit pun"

Memang benar bahwa umma Wookie sama sekali belum pernah melihat istri kedua Kyuhyun semenit pun karna mengingat pernikahannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Pada waktu itupun,umma wookie beserta keluarganya sudah pulang dari Seoul setelah upacara pernikahan Wookie dan Kyuhyun. Meski sedikit berat hati karna anaknya akan di madu,tapi umma wookie pun akhirnya mau mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia bangga mempunyai menantu yang bertanggung jawab seperti dia.

"Ah chakkaman umma. Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya berjalan kea rah dapur. Mungkin dia masih ada disana"

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh ryeowook dan kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari istri keduanya. Benar saja,Sungmin masih berdiri kaku dibalik kulkas yang memiliki tinggi tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Min kajja. Jangan seperti itu min. Temuilah mereka,mereka juga keluargamu sekarang. Kau selalu saja bersembunyi jika umma wookie datang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Shireo. Aku malu kyu. Aku hanyalah manusia sebatang kara didunia ini jadi sudah sepantasnya aku berdiam dan berdiri sendiri disini"

"Malu apanya eoh? Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan chagi"

"A,aku tidak mau Kyu. Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk itu"

"Katakan,apa alasanmu menolak menemui mereka"

Sungmin terdiam. Memang dia tidak punya alasan yang tepat agar Kyuhyun mau menurutinya. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak malu,hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban,Kyuhyun pun langsung saja menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menyeretnya kea rah ruang tengah. Membuat semua orang di tempat itu terkejut kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah. Omo,kau semakin cantik saja" Umma Kyuhyun mendekat kea rah Sungmin dan kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia memang sangat menyukai Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat manis dimatanya.

Namun pandangan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk kearah bawah. Tak mampu ia menatap 2 pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Wookie hanya bisa berdiri sambil terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya karna ia menyetujui begitu saja saat orang tuanya menghubungi dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan datang mengunjungi kediamannya itu.

"Su,sungmin-ah? Benar itu kau?" ucap umma wookie sambil menutup mulutnya agar menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ne,kau benar. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,Bummie umma,Siwon appa"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi,umma wookie langsung berlari kea rah Sungmin dan kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Bummie umma. Apa kabar?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"A,apa maksudnya ini? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya bummie? Aku bahkan tak mengatakan tentang Sungmin sedikitpun padamu" ucap umma kyuhyun.

Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan bummie itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menciumi muka Sungmin berkali-kali membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Sungmin juga anakku"

"MWO?"

"Apa maksudmu bummie umma?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tidak kalah terkejutnya. Ia bingung,bukankah sebenarnya Sungmin itu ialah seorang yang sebatang kara. Dan kalimat itu diucapkan sendiri oleh mulut Sungmin dan Ryeowook saat setahun yang lalu.

"Ermmm,meskipun Sungmin bukan anak kandung tetapi kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kami sendiri" sahut Siwon kemudian bergantian memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Ba,bagaimana bisa? Arghh kenapa ini begitu membingungkan?" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sedangkan umma wookie yang melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihatnya. "Kemana saja kau 2 tahun ini? Kau membuat kami khawatir"

Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya,tak berani membuat namja yang ia hormati menjadi marah akan acara pergi dari rumah yang ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu. "Mianhae umma,aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih lama lagi"

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan chagia.. Katakan padaku,dengan siapa kau tinggal selama ini? Pernikahanmu baru berusia satu tahun,dan dimana tempat tinggalmu satu tahun sebelumnya?"

"Di rumah sahabatku,appa. Mianhae" ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk seakan-akan dirinya sedang diinterogasi di ruang penyelidikan.

Umma Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat kejadian yang saat ini terjadi di hadapannya. "Dunia memang sempit. Tak kusangka anakku ini bisa mendapat istri yang berstatus kakak dan adik sekaligus. Hebat juga kau,nak"

Mendengar itu,Kyuhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ke arah ummanya yang bermulut usil sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan milik sahabat cantiknya,heechul. Yeoja itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sedari dulu ia masih bersekolah di Senior High School bersama satu orang sahabatnya lagi. "Apa kau tau Park Leeteuk,chullie-ah? Istri dari Lee Kangin?"

Mendengar nama Leeteuk disebut,Yeoja yang dipanggil dengan panggilan chullie pun sontak menoleh ke arah KiBum dan mentapnya dengan wajah yang serius. "Tentu aku mengingatnya. Dia kan namja yang sangat baik hati dan lembut,mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Lalu kenapa?"

Kibum yang sedari tadi merangkul tangan Sungmin pun kemudian menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan membelai rambut hitam milik Sungmin. "Anak manis ini adalah anak kandung Leeteuk dan Kangin sahabat kita"

"MWO? Kau bilang apa barusan? Lee,leeteuk yang mempunyai lesung pipi yang sangat dalam itu? leeteuk sahabat kita?"

Kibum pun mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manisnya. "Dia anak sahabat kita. Sahabat yang telah pergi mendahului kita. Leeteuk dan Kangin"

"Ta,tapi Leeteuk kan namja?" ucap Heechul penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa aku bukan seorang namja eoh? Kami berdua sama. Kami namja yang diberkahi kelebihan istimewa oleh tuhan" ucap Kibum bangga.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu sontak menutup mulutnya karna mendengar kenyataan yang menurutnya sangat mengejutkan. Ia memang pernah melihat foto umma nya yang ditunjukan oleh Ki Bum kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia memang tidak bertanya yang macam-macam saat itu. Ia mengira bahwa ummanya adalah seorang yeoja karna ummanya begitu cantik dan memiliki senyum yang sempurna bagaikan seorang yeoja sejati.

"Ja,jadi umma Sungmin itu namja?" Kyuhyun juga ikut bertanya karna dia pun ingin ikut memastikannya. Ia memang masih banyak belum tau asal-usul tentang kehidupan Sungmin.

"Ne,umma Sungmin seorang namja. Sama sepertiku"

**###TBC###**

**a/n: Omo~ apaan ini chap? Kayaknya sinetron banget dan semakin mbosenin. Hikss Debbie ngerasain itu T-T. Maaf ne kalau semakin aneh ceritanya. Tapi Debbie tetap akan berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Buat yang meminta Flashback,tenang aja pasti ada. Kalau perlu aku kasih Full Chap Flashback. Dan akan kujelasin semuanya di chap itu. Kayaknya tinggal 1 chap atau 2 chap lagi baru nongol tu FlashBack. Jadi tunggu dan ikuti terus FF Debbie ya. Saran dan kritik,Debbie terima bgt. Terus buat yang Bash Debbie sampai segitunya kemarin,Debbie Cuma ingetin kalau Debbie emang Newbie tapi newbie di . Kalau masalah tulis menulis,Debbie udh nyambangin di berbagai FP SUJU di FB sebagai spesialis FF jadi jangan asal bash kalau ga tau asal usul ku sebenarnya ya. Tapi tetep tengkyu udh nyempetin baca kalau gitu ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review apalagi sampai berkali-kali. Wah I lup u pull deh yeorobun. Tuh kan Debbie update cepet lagi,reviewnya memuaskan sih. Maka dari itu review ya yang ingin FF gaje ini lanjut. **

**Akhir kata,Mind to review? Please? ^^ *BOW Bareng Wookie ahjumma* **

Wookie: "dasar bego,ga liat gw lagi bunting gini suruh baw bow baw bow segala."

Debbie: hehehe,sorry oppa eh ahjumma *nyengir banteng


	4. A Great Happiness

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut J

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**Previous Chapter-**

"Ta,tapi Leeteuk kan namja?" ucap Heechul penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa aku bukan seorang namja eoh? Kami berdua sama. Kami namja yang diberkahi kelebihan istimewa oleh tuhan" ucap Kibum bangga.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu sontak menutup mulutnya karna mendengar kenyataan yang menurutnya sangat mengejutkan. Ia memang pernah melihat foto umma nya yang ditunjukan oleh Ki Bum kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia memang tidak bertanya yang macam-macam saat itu. Ia mengira bahwa ummanya adalah seorang yeoja karna ummanya begitu cantik dan memiliki senyum yang sempurna bagaikan seorang yeoja sejati.

"Ja,jadi umma Sungmin itu namja?" Kyuhyun juga ikut bertanya karna dia pun ingin ikut memastikannya. Ia memang masih banyak belum tau asal-usul tentang kehidupan Sungmin.

"Ne,umma Sungmin seorang namja. Sama sepertiku"

**o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 4 0o0o**

"Ne,umma Sungmin seorang namja. Sama sepertiku"

Hening,seketika suasana rumah menjadi hening. Beberapa pasang mata hanya dapat saling melempar pandangan tak percaya. Mereka berpikir jika umma Sungmin seorang namja itu berarti-

**BRUGHH! **Tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dan tubuhnya seketika lemas mendengarkan itu. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan lemas seakan tidak kuat menopang berat tubuh meskipun tubuhnya relative mungil. Perutnya terasa aneh,rasanya seperti teraduk-aduk dan sedikit bergetar dan membuat keringat dingin seketika muncul didaerah pelipis namja itu.

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menggendong tubuh itu menuju kamar milik Sungmin.

Semuanya pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang memasuki kamar Sungmin. Terlihat raut muka khawatir terbesit jelas di wajah mereka melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh di hadapan mereka. Beberapa pemikiran yang berbeda mulai terbesit di otak mereka sehingga membuat mereka terdiam dan bahkan bingung untuk melakukan apa. Hingga pada akhirnya sedetik kemudian salah seorang mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggil dokter pribadi Cho untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama,cukup menunggu 30 menit saja dokter yang bermarga Jung itu pun sudah mendatangi kediaman KyuMinWook dan mulai memeriksa Sungmin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin,Jung ahjussi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ramah yang memang sudah mengenal akrab Dokter Jung sehingga memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi.

Dokter Jung pun melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan dan kemudian menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana. Dia hanya sedang sakit biasa. Kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran"

Tiba-tiba raut muka kecewa mulai terlihat di muka masing-masing yang berada disana,kecuali seorang yang tengah berdiri di pintu yang sedang tersenyum manis mendengarkan itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Coba kau teliti lagi Jung. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewat" ucap umma Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa tidak. Memang kau mengharapkan yang bagaimana?" Dokter Jung berucap sambil menuliskan sebuah resep dan kemudian memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Coba kau teliti lagi. Tidak mungkin jika hanya sakit biasa. Mungkin ada suatu sebab yang lain" Kyuhyun mulai tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan tetap memaksa dokter Jung untuk memeriksa ulang.

"Aku tau maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi apa kau pernah melihat sebelumnya ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan bahwa Sungmin sedang mengandung? Itukan yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan kemudian ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diajukan Dokter Jung. "Jadi,Sungmin tidak sedang mengandung? Dia hanya sakit biasa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut kecewa. Bayangannya beberapa menit lalu sirna sudah saat ia mengkhayalkan rumahnya yang akan menjadi ramai karna beberapa malaikat hatinya yang memberikan keceriaan didalamnya.

"Aku tak merasakan sesuatu didalam sana. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin hanya sedikit stress dan tegang saja. Lebih baik kau juga harus memikirkan keadaannya Kyuhyun-ah"

Hening. Sepertinya orang-orang yang berada disana masih larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Melihat keanehan raut wajah keluarga itu,dokter Jung hanya menghela nafas nya dengan berat dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang karna sebentar lagi aku akan ada jadwal operasi di rumah sakit. Dan kuingatkan untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan Sungmin dan jangan lupa tebus obatnya jika kau ingin istrimu ini sembuh. Aku permisi dulu,Kyuhyun-ah. Dan semoga cepat sembuh Sungmin"

Setelah Dokter Jung pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungmin,wookie yang sedari tadi hanya bisa bersandar pada pintu kamar Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan mendecih melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Para umma dan appa pun kemudian mencium kening Sungmin bergantian setelah itu memutuskan untuk pulang agar Sungmin bisa beristirahat lebih tanpa ada suara yang mungkin akan mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Merasa lebih baik min?" ucap Kyu sambil memijat pelan lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun tersenyum manis menerima perlakuan lembut yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu. "Mianhae Kyu"

"Untuk apa,hmm?"

"Ternyata aku tidak bisa menjadi sepeti istri pertama mu itu. Istri yang kau banggakan"

"Semua istri juga kubanggakan min. Dan ku ralat ucapanmu itu. Bukan tidak bisa,tapi 'belum'. Apa kau tak dengar bahwa umma mu juga seorang namja eoh?"

"Ummaku Namja bukan berarti aku juga bisa menjadi seperti umma. Siapa tau jika darah appa yang lebih banyak mengalir dalam darahku"

"Jangan psimis min. Aku yakin suatu hari rumah ini akan menjadi sangat ramai dengan adanya anak ku dari wookie dan juga kau. Min,tidurlah. Kau harus beristirahat,ne. Aku harus menebus obatmu dulu jadi kau istirahatlah"

Setelah mencium punggung tangan dan kening Sungmin,Kyuhyun pun mengambil jaket yang berada didalam kamarnya bersama Ryeowook dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa secarik kertas yang sudah terdapat sebuah tulisan dari dokter Jung. Melihat suaminya pergi,namja imut yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang tengah itu pun kemudian mulai memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Kabar yang sangat menggembirakan ya Sungmin-ah" ucap namja itu sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara aneh dikamarnya pun segera membuka matanya dan mencoba mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur miliknya itu dan menatap tajam kea rah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah hingga rasanya kau ingin meninju muka ku ini?"

Gotcha! Ucapan ryeowook sangat tepat mengena dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin pikirkan. Sedari tadi melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang begitu menjijikan baginya membuat ia ingin sekali meninju muka imut istri kesayangan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak punya tenaga atau takut ditampar lagi dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Diam atau aku tidak hanya akan sekedar meninju muka busukmu itu. Aku akan menginjak perutmu itu sampai perutmu hancur"

"Memangnya kau bisa membunuh anak yang begitu diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun ini? Atau kau hanya sekedar iri?"

"DIAM WAHAI KAU PENDUSTA! Tutup mulut busukmu itu. Dasar pengingkar janji. Aku menyesal telah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng yang sangat kusayangi dulu"

"Maka dari itu jadi manusia jangan terlalu baik. Kau hanya bisa menyalahkanku tanpa melihat kesalahan dari dirimu sendiri. Kau pun tak sadar dengan kesalahanmu"

"Itu karna aku dulu begitu menyayangimu dan sangat ingin membahagiakanmu wookie-ah. Begitukah pembalasanmu kepadaku? Apa justru kau yang iri karna kurangnya kasih sayang dari seseorang yang bernama 'Kekasih'? Aku tau Kyuhyun itu cinta pertamamu dan kau itu hanya seakan-akan menjadi seorang manusia yang hanya bisa menarik hati Kyuhyun tanpa melihat aku yang sudah berdiri mengenggam hatinya sejak lama. Kukatakan selamat kepadamu karna telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mencintaimu bahkan tak ada lagi ruang untukku dihatinya sedikitpun. Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau juga begitu rendah dan menyedihkan?"

**BUAGHH! **Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan menahan amarahnya yang juga sedari tadi memuncak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia benci dianggap rendah terlebih lagi oleh Sungmin,Hyung yang sempat ia begitu hormati saat sebelum mereka merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia meninju muka Sungmin hingga membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah,sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mendecih menerima perlakuan itu.

"Memang manusia menyedihkan kau itu. Ini sudah menjadi bukti bahwa kau menyetujui omonganku barusan"

Ryeowook terdiam melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Dia hanya bisa membuang muka dan setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan menutup rapat pintu itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kami lakukan? Kenapa kami menjadi seperti ini?" ucap Sungmin lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak saat Sungmin jatuh sakit,ia tak kunjung sembuh dari sakitnya. Anehnya,ia lebih sering merasa kakinya melemas dan kepalanya semakin pening saat ia merasa mendapat suatu tekanan sedikit saja. Contohnya malam ini. Malam ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk bersama di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa dengan posisi Ryeowook-Kyuhyun-Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus-terusan hanya memandang kea rah Ryeowook sambil memegang perut ryeowook yang semakin membuncit. Pernikahan mereka memang belum genap setahun,tapi ryeowook sudah mulai mengandung sebesar itu. Entahlah,mungkin karna Kyuhyun yang terlalu pervert. "Baby,kalau kau sudah lahir nanti kau harus jenius seperti appa ne?" ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog pada perut wookie membuat Sungmin jengah melihatnya.

"Kau harus mirip appa. Oh jangan lupakan,hobby mu juga harus mirip appa. Setelah kau besar nanti akan ku ajarkan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Yahhh meskipun umma melarang appa membelainya selama ada kau di perut ummamu ini. Entahlah,ummamu membuat appa begitu tersiksa tidak membelai kekasih appa selama beberapa bulan ini"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu,Wookie hanya bisa terkekeh dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Bersabarlah Kyu. Hanya sampai uri aegya lahir dan kau boleh menyentuhnya"

"Arraseo chagi" Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir wookie sekilas dan setelah itu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan wookie sambil mukanya menghadap kea rah perut wookie. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya sebagai penyangga kaki Kyuhyun yang memang sedang menyelonjorkan tubuhnya mengingat kepalanya berada di pangkuan Wookie.

"Aku permisi dulu"

Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian,lagi-lagi tubuhnya merasa lemas sehingga ia nyaris saja terjatuh.

"Sungmin. Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun langsung saja menopang tubuh itu dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat. "Min,kita ke rumah sakit saja. Takutnya kau terkena demam atau sakit lainnya"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran Kyu"

"Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Dasar tidak peka. Tentu saja masalah di sekolah dan- ya kau harus tau sendiri"

"Kalau kau tak memberitau,ya aku mana tau min. Sudahlah,ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendecih kemudian tersenyum sinis menatap Sungmin. "Sudahlah,turuti saja apa mau Kyuhyun. Siapa tau kau punya penyakit kanker atau sejenisnya kan Hyung?"

"Wookie-ah,jangan berkata seperti itu" tegur Kyuhyun yang membuat wookie hanya bisa memutar bola matanya saja.

"Kajja,aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dan mantelmu dulu min"

"Hajiman-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian.. Aku tidak mau dianggap suami yang tak bisa mengerti keadaan istrinya ming"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin memasang senyum mirisnya. Baru saja ia merasa senang diperlakukan lebih oleh suaminya tetapi mendengar alasannya itu tiba-tiba membuatnya harus tersadar lagi oleh sebuah kenyataan hidupnya.

"Hanya sebuah anggapan saja. Malang sekali keberadaanmu hyung" ucap Wookie kepada Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL HOSPITAL, Pukul 21.57 KST.**

Sungmin terduduk lemas dibangkunya menghadap dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaannya. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang dokter.

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Cho. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di hasil rontgen ini"

"Aneh yang bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi takut.

"Saya bingung kenapa Tuan Cho Sungmin memiliki jumlah organ yang tidak seperti pada pria sewajarnya"

"Jangan katakan jika terdapat daging aneh yang tumbuh didalam tubuhnya" Kyuhyun semakin gusar menunggu ucapan dokter. Ia takut jika ucapan Ryeowook itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Semoga memang tidak,tuan cho. Saya takut jika ini memang daging yang akan tumbuh menjadi parasit dalam tubuh tuan Cho Sungmin. Tapi saya sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah daging. Tapi lebih baik,anda temui dokter Lim. Dia dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti"

Setelah menerima saran dari dokter Kim. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung bergegas menuju ruangan dokter Lim dimana ruangannya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka barusan. Mereka dengan perasaan gugup disertai takut pun mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mengobrol dengan sosok pria berjas putih dan sehabis itu Sungmin pun diperiksa secara lebih dalam dan jelas. Setelah kurang lebih diperiksa cukup lama selama 40 menit, Dokter Lim pun megernyitkan dahinya dan sedetik kemudian memanggil asistennya untuk membawakan sebuah map berisi sesuatu dan menulisnya.

"Ini sudah saya tuliskan dan salah satu dari anda bisa menandatanganinya. Dan ini adalah foto dari hasil pemeriksaannya,bisa anda lihat dengan seksama"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang berada ditangannya. Dia bingung apa maksud gambar yang berada difoto itu. Gelap dan hanya ada sebuah gambar yang membentuk bagian perut sampai pinggul dan itu saja sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Saya tidak tau apa maksudnya. Gambar ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan hasil milik Dokter Kim"

"Anda bisa terlebih dahulu menandatangani surat itu tuan Cho"

Karena bingung,Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Dokter Lim itu dan kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu.

"Pertama kali saya memeriksa Tuan Cho Sungmin,saya merasa bahwa ia memang memiliki sebuah daging yang ada didalam perutnya. Saya terkejut karna saya pikir ini adalah sebuah daging yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan tuan Cho Sungmin menjadi lemah dan itu adalah tanda-tanda sebuah orang pengidap penyakit tumor"

DEGGG! Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras dipelipis Sungmin. Dia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya. Namun genggaman tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit menjadi lebih tenang.

"Saya pun memeriksanya terus dan terus namun anehnya daging itu tak mengecil saat saya menyuntikkan sebuah cairan khusus ke dalam tubuhnya. Daging itu tetap ada dalam wujud awalnya"

Hening. Suasana semakin mencekam. Mereka berdua takut jika akan ada berita buruk menimpa rumah tangga mereka yang akan memasuki tahun pertama.

"Tapi saya memutuskan untuk memeriksanya dengan menggunakan alat yang berbeda. Hanya coba-coba saja dan hasilnya pun cukup membuat saya bingung. Tetapi saya bisa memakluminya karna tidak hanya anda yang sudah mendatangi tempat praktek saya ini mengingat 3 tahun yang lalu pun saya pernah mendapati seorang namja yang sama seperti anda. Dan apa yang ada di tangan anda itu adalah sebuah hasil pengamatan USG. Kebetulan alat saya disini sangat lengkap,tuan-tuan"

"Hah? USG?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuka kembali map itu dengan cepat dan terpampang jelas tulisan yang berada di sana.

Nama : Cho Sungmin

Umur : 19 Tahun

Status: Menikah

**Dengan ini dinyatakan langsung oleh Pihak Rumah Sakit Seoul bahwa pasien yang bernama lengkap Cho Sungmin tengah hamil berusia 8 minggu.**

.** o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 0o0o**

Namja tampan dengan mata sipit dan kepala besarnya itu terlihat tengah terduduk santai di ruang tamu apartement sahabatnya,Donghae. Ia baru saja pulang dari NewYork setelah mendapat ijin libur mengajar pada sebuah universitas di NewYork. Ia rindu kampung halamannya,ia rindu sahabatnya dan ia juga sangat rindu dengan namja manis yang tengah tersenyum sumringah dihadapannya sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae.

"Jadi kau hamil Sungmin-ah?" ucap Donghae dengan penuh semangat.

"Puji tuhan. Aku sungguh bahagia. Apa kau tau,sekarang Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik padaku. Kemarin saja melihat aku yang kembali merasa mual dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari perutku,ia pun langsung memapahku dan memijat ku dengan lembut. Arghh aku bahagia sekali" ucap Sungmin dengan raut bahagianya.

"Itu memang sudah kewajibannya sebagai suami" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Tapi suamiku itu jarang sekali berlaku baik padaku. Jadi tak apakan jika aku bahagia dulu saat ini"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir bahwa istri pertamanya tengah hamil juga Sungmin. Jangan bilang,karna anak di dalam perutmu itu sekarang membuatmu amnesia"

"Huh,lupakan tentang dia. Pentingnya biarkan aku bahagia dulu saat ini. Padahal kami sudah begitu ketakutan dengan kemungkinan terburuknya saat itu"

Donghae tersenyum miris melihat Sungmin yang begitu ia sayangi akhirnya mendapat apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Dirinya seakan ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya sedikit terbesit rasa sedih dan iri. Ia iri karna bukan ia orang yang menjadi appa dari aegya yang sedang di kandung di perut Sungmin.

"Apa kau tau kalau sebelumnya Dokter Jung kepercayaan keluarga Cho itu salah memeriksa ku. Ya kuakui dia memang sudah tua,mungkin saja telinganya sudah mulai bermasalah makanya tidak bisa mendengar maupun merasakan aegya dalam perutku. Dasar orang tua. Hahahahaha" hina Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Jangan bilang jika sifat suamimu itu menurun pada anakmu dan berdampak padamu sekarang min?" ucap Hae jengah.

"Sebentar Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau tidak keberatan,aku ingin melihat istri pertama suamimu itu. Seperti apa wajah manusia yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang dikenal aneh itu menjadi berubah lembut dan dewasa seperti sekarang?" ucap Yesung dengan lembut.

Dengan sedikit malas Sungmin mengambil handphonenya yang ia taruh di saku blazernya dan membuka menu galeri foto yang ada di smartphone miliknya. Setelah melihat foto Ryeowook,dia dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama, Sungmin pun langsung memberikan handphonenya ke arah namja bernama Yesung itu.

Seketika senyum manis terbesit di muka tampannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya terutama dengan jantungnya saat melihat senyuman manis milik ryeowook yang sedang berpose sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang menghiasi Baby Facenya.

'Manis. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Dia seperti duplikat seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Begitu mungil dan imut' Batin Yesung.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati muka Ryeowook yang terpampang dalam handphone Sungmin,Yesung pun kemudian mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu membencinya? Kulihat ia orang yang sangat menarik dan tidak terlalu buruk"

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja,Hyung. Dulu aku pun begitu. Aku begitu menyayanginya Hyung. Entah perasan itu masih ada atau tidak untuknya" Sungmin tersenyum miris saat mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan,hingga membuatku tau siapa yang sebenarnya salah diantara kalian. Kau,dia,Kyuhyun atau takdir saja yang sedang membuat kalian menjadi seakan dipermainkan"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Apa yang telah terjadi saat aku tak ada disini. Saat aku tak bisa menghadiri upacara pernikahan kalian"

_**###TBC###**_

No comment deh,, tapi tetep..

Bersediakah chingudeul mereview FF Gaje milik Debbie ini agar bisa terus lanjut hingga chap berikutnya? Debbie butuh suntikan semangat dari kalian..

Big Matur Nuwun buat yang udah review.. Apalah arti karya Debbie tanpa review kalian..

MUCH LOVE.. Maaf jika ada typo,maklum tidak melalui tahap pengeditan sebelum di publish.. dan maaf jika pendek,karna Debbie takut kalau kepanjangan malah mbuat jadi gak nyambung dan semakin gaje :D Yang belum baca FF It was Destiny,jangan lupa mampir ya..

Follow me: Im_YesungWife


	5. Love u Kyunnie,Wookie

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG,**FLASHBACK.**

**WORDS: 4521 *Udh 4521 kata dan 15 page di PC. Jadi jangan bilang kependekan ya..**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut.

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 5 0o0o

Namja manis itu begitu frustasi melihat angka-angka yang terderet rapi di depan papan tulis. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghilang dan pergi jauh saat Lee Seonsangnim tengah sibuk menjelaskan beberapa penjelasan tentang pelajaran yang begitu membuat ia merasa seperti nyaris gila. Ia berkali-kali menggosok-gosokan mukanya yang nyaris teratuk meja karna menahan kantuk yang sangat menyiksa. Baginya,pelajaran itu adalah obat bius terkuat yang pernah ada.

'Sial. Kalau begini keadaannya pasti aku langsung teringat dengan bocah evil itu' batin namja manis itu.

Dengan sedikit menunduk, namja manis itu mulai berani menutup matanya saat merasakan semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kelasnya yang sedikit terbuka. Membuatnya semakin merasa tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup matanya dan segera mengunjungi dunia mimpi yang membuat hidupnya terasa semakin menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Drapp.. drapp.. Drapp! Langkah itu terasa semakin cepat dan berat saat melihat sosok yang sudah ia cari beberapa jam lalu akhirnya berhasil ia temukan. Pemilik langkah itu begitu merindukan sosok yang sedari tadi tengah ia cari,terlebih lagi ia tengah membawa sebuah kabar yang baginya itu ialah sebuah kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Dengan cepat,namja tampan itu pun segera memeluk namja manis yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan handphone-nya. Namja tampan itu memeluknya dengan erat seakan mengatakan pada pemilik tubuh itu bahwa ia tengah merasakan rindu yang berhasil membuatnya tersiksa.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kau mengagetkanku saja eoh?" ucap namja manis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari handphone miliknya.

Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian memilih untuk duduk di samping namja manis itu. Ia merasa di acuhkan oleh orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Ming. Aku punya kabar bagus,kau tau apa itu?" Kyuhyun begitu semangat berbicara dengan namja itu sampai-sampai seringai yang selalu muncul di wajahnya kini terganti oleh senyum sumringah.

"Hmmmm" Namja bernama asli Sungmin itu hanya bisa mendehem mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan masih asik dengan dunianya.

"Jangan acuhkan aku ming. Kau selalu begitu" Kyuhyun pun mulai merajuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu,apa yang ingin kau katakan adik kecil?"

Sungmin mulai mempause-kan game yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di dalam Handphone miliknya dan berganti untuk memandangi lekat-lekat wajah yang sudah hampir 5 tahun ini mulai menjadi salah satu orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Entahlah,Sungmin bingung menganggap keberadaan Kyuhyun itu sebagai apa dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan anggap aku seperti anak kecil, Sungmin-ah. Aku sudah berusia 16 tahun,kau pasti tau kan ming?"

"Arraseo,maka dari itulah aku menganggapmu bocah. Kau bahkan belum berusia 17 tahun"

"Kau sombong sekali min. Baru 17 tahun saja kau sudah sombong begitu. Kita itu sama,kita masih belum bisa disebut dewasa"

"Tak apa,yang penting aku sudah berusia 17 tahun. Coba lihat dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun-ah. Kau itu hanyalah bocah berusia 16 tahun yang hanya bisa bermain PSP. Hahahahaha" hina Sungmin dengan keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mulai jengah.

"Setidaknya aku adalah anak yang cerdas. Bahkan kemarin saja aku mengerjakan semua tugas mu itu kan? Coba kau teliti lagi buku tugasmu itu. Apa ada satu kesalahan saja ditulisan itu eoh? Kau bahkan berhasil medapatkan nilai sempurna kan? Aku tau ming,kalau selama setahun ini kau jarang ah—bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Iya kan?"

Wajah Sungmin seketika memerah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia merasa seakan dipermalukan atas kebodohan yang ia miliki. Karna merasa tak sanggup berdebat dengan Kyuhyun,ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan raut yang sedikit marah. Melihat itu,Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri dan bergegas mengejar seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau tak mau mendengar kabar bagus itu chagi?" ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan sedikit menjilatnya sehingga membuat Sungmin sedikit bergidik karna merasa geli.

"Ya! Jangan menjilat telingaku,Kyu. Kau itu pervert sekali"

"Jawab saja ming. Kau ingin mendengarnya atau tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi memunculkan sifat kekanakannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu antusias itu pun akhirnya Sungmin sedikit tidak tega untuk berkata 'tidak' meskipun ia ingin sekali mengatakannya. Ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun memang seperti itu dari pertama ia bertemu. Terkadang sifat Kyuhyun akan menjadi dingin jika ia bertemu dengan orang asing maupun orang yang menurutnya biasa saja baginya. Namun sifatnya akan menjadi seperti anak berusia 10 tahun jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Memang ada yang sedikit salah dengan otak Kyuhyun semenjak anak itu ditinggalkan oleh Namdongsaengnya untuk selamanya.

"Dengarkan ya ming. Jebal~" rengek Kyu sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit menghela nafasnya saat melihat sifat manja Kyuhyun yang belum juga hilang semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menyerah harus melakukan apalagi untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak berperilaku seperti anak kecil lagi yang terkadang membuatnya sedikit jengah. Sungmin heran atas semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja itu—Kyuhyun,memang sedikit aneh dengan psikologisnya namun ia tergolong anak yang cerdas. Dia bahkan di sekolahkan di tempat sekolah yang sama dengan anak-anak normal lainnya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak masalah dengan keadaan Kyuhyun dan tetap menyayangi sosok itu.

"Arraseo. Coba katakan,apa yang ingin kau beritau padaku Kyuhyun-ah?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian berjalan dan merubah posisinya hingga sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. Diraihnya tangan Sungmin dan kemudian mengenggamnya dengan erat hingga cincin silver yang mengikat mereka berdua pun bersentuhan tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tau chagi? Ummaku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"MWO? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terbilang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Ne. aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa aku akan segera menikahimu. Aku sudah berjanji akan memperkenalkanmu dengan mereka"

Tangan Sungmin terjatuh dan melepaskannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan sembarangan Kyunnie. Aku masih berusia 17 tahun" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Bukannya sepasang kekasih yang sudah saling mencintai itu kemudian akan menikah dan hidup bersama selamanya" ucap Kyuhyun yang tak kalah lirih setelah melihat ekspresi sedih milik Sungmin.

"Bahkan aku tak pernah meng iyakan untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan Kyunnie? Kau hanya memberiku cincin ini dan memutuskan seenaknya" ucap Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun kemudian menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia kecewa melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu jauh dari rasa senang. "Bukannya kau menyukaiku Sungmin?"

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang terdiam. Dia bingung ingin menjawab apa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia takut jika ia salah mengartikan rasa sayangnya itu terhadap rasa yang lebih serius kepada namja dihadapannya yang masih betah dalam posisinya itu. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun,tapi ia bingung apa rasa yang semakin mendalam itu bisa disebut dengan cinta?

"Aku menyayangimu Kyuhyun"

"Umma dan appa juga menyayangiku. Aku butuh perasaan yang lain juga darimu min. Perasaan yang berbeda dari sebuah rasa sayang. Perasaan yang memang pada dasarnya dimiliki dari dua orang yang sudah melalui masa suka dan dukanya bersama"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun itu. Entahlah,hanya sekilas dia sudah merasa Kyuhyun semakin dewasa dan tak lagi terlihat terlalu manja seperti dulu. Yang ada sekarang justru sosok Kyuhyun yang kesepian dan begitu rapuh sehingga membuatnya ingin sekali memeluk namja itu.

"Tidak semua orang harus memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Ada juga seorang sahabat yang selalu bersama melewati masa suka dan dukanya itu dan selalu berjalan bersama hingga akhirnya justru salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa benci di hatinya. Bahkan ia pun tega menusuk temannya dari belakang karna rasa benci itu. Banyak kemungkinan bisa terjadi,Kyuhyun-ah"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau menganggapku hanya sebagai sahabatmu? Apa kau akan menyerangku suatu hari nanti?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau itu sudah ku anggap seperti-"

"Seperti apa? Coba kau katakan padaku. Kau menganggapku seperti apa?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sedikit keras ditelinganya. Nyalinya sedikit menciut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau memang begitu min. Kau seakan tak mempedulikan keberadaanku. Kau hanya kasihan saja kan padaku karna melihat aku yang bagaikan manusia gila beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Aniyo,aniyo Kyunnie. Aku tak menganggapmu seperti itu. Jebal jangan berpikiran seperti itu padaku. Aku selalu dan selalu mempedulikan keberadaanmu"

"Kalau begitu coba kau katakan,kau anggap aku sebagai siapa didalam hatimu?"

Lagi-Lagi Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali bimbang dengan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun,tapi apa benar perasaan itu hanya sebatas rasa sayang dari seorang Hyung kepada dongsaengnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk manis di ranjang milik sahabatnya, sambil sesekali meminum jus labu yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari sahabat lamanya—Donghae. Matanya memandang lurus kea rah depan dan mengahadap kea rah computer Donghae namun tatapannya begitu kosong. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan mencoba memastikannya. Melihat Sungmin yang hanya terdiam,Donghae pun memberanikan diri untuk duduk disisi Sungmin sambil menatap kea rah Sungmin.

"Ada masalah apa lagi,Kelinci kecil?"

Merasa mendengar dirinya disinggung, Sungmin pun akhirnya menoleh kearah Donghae yang tengah duduk dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau membuat ku menjadi teringat padanya"

"Pada siapa? Pada anak autis itu?" ejek Donghae sambil menyerobot jus yang berada ditangan Sungmin.

"Kukatakan padamu hae. Kyuhyun itu tidak autis,ia hanya sedikit terguncang di bagian otaknya saja saat mendengar kabar itu. Wajar saja kan seorang anak begitu merasa kehilangan saat ia ditinggalkan saudara yang begitu dekat dengannya?" Sungmin mulai merajuk mendengar Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dihina oleh Donghae.

"Kau membelanya lagi min"

"Tentu sja aku membelanya. Aku tidak suka kalau Kyunnie itu dihina walaupun kau sendiri yang menghina kyuhyun"

"Hemmm aku rasa ada yang semakin aneh pada uri bunnyming eoh? Kau tak sadar jika kau selalu bersikap aneh jika menyangkut anak aneh itu?"

"Eh? Aneh yang bagaimana?"

"Yahhhh misalnya seperti saat kau begitu antusias saat menceritakan Kyuhyun, kau yang begitu marah jika Kyuhyun dihina oleh teman-temannya termasuk diriku dan jangan lupakan wajahmu yang merona hebat saat kau bercerita bahwa semakin hari Kyuhyun memperlakukanmu bak seorang namja pada yeoja yang sangat ia sayangi. Bukankah itu aneh,mengingat dirimu yang hanya berniat menjaga Kyuhyun hingga menjadi seperti ini?"

"Entahlah,mungkin karna aku menyayanginya"

"Sebagai adik?" Tanya Donghae dengan raut penasaran.

"Tentu. Sebagai adik" ucap Sungmin yakin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku-"

**DEGGG! **Tiba-tiba ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika ia merasa ada yang mencekat suaranya untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Hatinya seakan memaksa Sungmin untuk diam dan berpikir. Berpikir sebelum berucap dan bertindak. Seketika ia kembali memutar kembali memori saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun. Saat yang begitu ia sukai dan begitu hangat ketika ia bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tetap terdiam dalam posisinya. Matanya tetap terarah ke depan namun pikirannya entah kemana. Pandangan itu kosong,dan seketika bibir mungilnya mulai terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apa aku mencintainya?" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya iya. Kau saja yang tak pernah menyadarinya"

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Sungmin sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang begitu kosong.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu sendiri pada hatimu min. Tutup matamu dan lihatlah. Lihat,siapakah orang yang muncul meskipun kau tengah menutup matamu sekalipun? Bayangan siapa yang muncul saat kau tak memilih untuk menatap indahnya dunia ini walau sekejap? Dan setelah itu dengarlah. Suara siapa yang teringat dan terdengar jelas dalam ingatanmu saat dunia dalam keadaan senyap dan saat kau merasa sendiri? Itulah cara yang bisa kau gunakan agar kau mengetahui perasanmu sendiri"

Sungmin terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Donghae. Seketika ia menutup matanya untuk beberapa menit dan Donghae pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai menutup matanya,Sungmin pun kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan detik itu juga ia langsung menatap cincin silver yang melingkar jelas di jarinya. Di kecupnya sekilas dan ia sentuh dengan sangat lembut seakan takut jika benda itu akan hancur meski hanya sentuhan ringan yang ia berikan. Ia pun tersenyum dalam diamnya mengingat sosok itu. "Aku memang mencintainya. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun-ku. Dia kekasihku. Dia bukanlah adikku. Adikku hanya satu dan itu bukan lah Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin mantap.

.

.

.

**At SiBum House**

Namja manis itu hanya bisa berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sambil sesekali menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik boneka bunny yang ia dapat dari pemberian seseorang yang sedari tadi berhasil membuat namja manis itu uring-uringan karna wajahnya yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya setiap saat. Wajahnya merona saat mengingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu menciumnya maupun Kyuhyun yang selalu sembarangan memeluk maupun melakukan hal intim lainnya selama ini. Ia begitu merutuki kebodohannya karna selama ini ia selalu saja mengelak saat namja itu menanyakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin. Kegiatannya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok namja mungil tengah memeluk boneka jerapahnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali?" ucap namja mungil itu dan kemudian ia pun beranjak ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang digunakan oleh hyungnya itu.

Melihat adiknya yang ikut bersembunyi dibawah selimut bersamanya,ia pun langsung melempar boneka bunnynya dan memilih untuk mendekap erat namdongsaeng yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu WookieBaby?"

" .. Kau sangat senang sekali hari ini. Kau bahkan terus tersenyum saat kita sedang makan malam bersama. Apa ada sesuatu hyung?"

Dengan cepat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menciumi muka adiknya itu dari samping.

"Hyuuuunngg.. berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang bayi"

"Tapi kau memang seimut dan semanis baby,wookie-ah" ucap Sungmin dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku sudah besar. Aku sudah berusia 16 tahun hyunggggg.. berhentilah.. yakkk" Wookie mencoba menghindar dari pelukan Sungmin dan dengan cepat ia menutup mukanya itu dengan menggunakan boneka jerapah yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu coba tunjukan. Bawalah kekasihmu kemari dan buatlah hyungmu ini percaya jika kau memang sudah besar"

"SHIREO. Aku tak punya kekasih hyung"

"Itu berarti menandakan bahwa kau memang masih kecil,wookie-ah"

"YA! Meskipun begitu,aku juga sudah bisa merasakan jatuh cinta hyung. Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang" ucap namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan wookie itu dengan lantang.

"EH? Cinta? Tau apa kau tentang itu? hahahahaha lagipula siapakah manusia malang yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati adik kesayanganku ini eoh?" ucap Sungmin sambil mencolek hidung adiknya dan kemudian mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan hyung"

"Hahaha,ne mianhae nae saeng. Hyung hanya bercanda. Coba katakan,siapa orang itu? namja atau yeoja?"

"Na,namja hyung.. Dia orang yang sangat tampan" ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Jinjja? Beritau aku Wookie,siapa orang itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sungmin pun berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan diikuti oleh Wookie. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan seakan seorang sahabat yang sedang bersama dan membicarakan masalah cinta di antara salah satunya.

"Na—namanya Cho Kyuhyun,hyung"

DEGGG! Senyum Sungmin yang merekah lebar kini beruabah menjadi wajah yang menyiratkan keterkejutan yang mendalam. Dia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Berkali-kali dia meremas ujung piyamanya saat mendengar nama itu. 'Cho Kyuhyun siapa? Pasti bukan Kyuhyun-ku kan?' batin Sungmin.

Melihat kekegelisahan yang di pancarkan oleh Sungmin,Wookie pun kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Dia namja yang tampan,cerdas dan lucu. Aku suka sekali dengannya. Sangat,sangat suka. Tingkahnya juga sangat lucu hyung"

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun siapa wookie-ah?"

"Dia teman satu sekolahku. Dia itu namja yang suka bermain PSP dan jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang suka menjahili orang lain. Apa kau tau hyung? Kemarin baru saja aku menjadi 'Stalker' dan membuntuti dia. Dia sangat jahil,apa kau tau? Dia memasang sebuah kaitan di celana Seonsangnimnya dan setelah itu dia menariknya sampai-sampai boxer Changmin Seonsangnim itu kelihatan. Dan sampai akhirnya seluruh murid menertawakan guru itu. hahahahahaha kau pasti akan tertawa bila melihatnya" Wookie pun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menceritakan kronologis kejadian itu sedangkan Sungmin yang sudah paham betul sifat Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Hyung, gwaenchanaeyo?"

"Kenapa harus dia?" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Eh? Hyung bilang apa tadi?"

Seketika Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedetik kemudian ia pun menatap kembali dongsaengnya itu. "A,aniyo. Hahaha lain kali kau harus kenalkan dia pada hyungmu ini. Arraseo?"

"EH? Hyung,kau-"

"Eh,wookie-ah? Sepertinya aku merindukan Umma dan appa lagi. Tidak bertemu beberapa minggu membuat Hyung sangat merindukan mereka. Kajja kita temui mereka di bawah"

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Wookie, Sungmin pun langsung menarik tangannya dan membawa Wookie untuk keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tapi sebelum ia sampai di lantai bawah,langkah mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah sibuk dibawah sana. Di ruang tengah terlihat Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah mengurusi beberapa berkas dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kusut. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memperhatikan orang tuanya dari atas sana tanpa ada suara sedikit pun.

"Bummie.. bagaimana keadaan perusahaan kita di NewYork? Apa masih baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa Wonnie. Keadaan perusahaan mu disana baik-baik saja. Hanya saja perusahaan kita di Jepang,Cina,dan Singapura sedikit ada masalah"

"Ya tuhan! Kenapa harus perusahaan itu?! Sial! Apa kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan dana pada perusahaan lain?"

"Bisa wonnie. Tapi itu masih kurang mengingat ketiga perusahaan itu ialah perusahaan ternama dan juga besar dan otomatis kita juga membutuhkan dana dari perusahaan yang berpengaruh juga. Tidak mungkin kita harus menggunakan perusahaan kita di New York sebagai perantara semuanya,bukan?"

Siwon mendesah berat. Dilepasnya kacamata yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tak lupa Ki Bum sebagai istri yang baik pun mendekat dan memijat pelan bahu Siwon berusaha menghilangkan beban yang bertumpu dan semakin menumpuk di benak suaminya. "Kita harus sebisanya untuk berhemat. Kita kurangi kebutuhan yang tak penting dan tak terlalu dibutuhkan. Sebisanya kita harus berusaha jika bukan karna terdesak maka kita tak perlu melakukan pengeluaran secara besar-besaran. Kita kurangi juga beberapa pelayan yang bekerja dirumah ini. Bagaimana menurutmu chagi?"

Dengan cepat Ki Bum pun memeluk bahu suaminya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Siwon menandakan ia akan selalu setuju apapun keputusan yang diambil oleh suaminya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tengah terhimpit dalam masalah perusahaannya itu. Ia merasa bersalah karna ia sempat menolak saat mereka menawarkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam universitas yang mempelajari bidang Bisnis. Dia lebih memilih jika ia sudah lulus nanti,dia ingin bekerja menjadi seorang Idola. Dia mempunyai impian untuk bernanyi diatas panggung megah dengan beribu orang yang akan meneriakan namanya saat ia selesai bernyanyi. Untuk itu dia memilih Universitas yang hanya mengacu pada pembelajaran Drama,Musikal,dan hal-hal seni ataupun lainnya. Dan tentu saja,Universitas seperti itu ialah universitas khusus dengan uang masuk yang sangat besar mengingat hanya beberapa orang saja yang hanya bisa masuk ke dalam Universitas itu. Sekilas ia melihat sosok adiknya yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang kesusahan itu. merasa dipandangi,wookie pun menoleh ke arah Hyungnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Sungmin pun mendesah dan sedetik kemudian ia pun mengacak-acak surai hitam legam milik adiknya. "Apa kau tak apa-apa jika aku pergi?"

Raut muka Wookie mendadak mengeras mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu. Pegangannya pada boneka jerapah pemberian Sungmin itu semakin mengeras. Wookie benci sendiri,wookie benci ditinggalkan. "Aku tidak suka jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi hyung. Sudah kukatakan aku tak mau jika kau pergi meninggalkanku"

"Aku juga sudah mengatakannya,bukan? Aku tak akan pergi jauh. Aku hanya ingin pergi dan belajar mandiri saja"

"Tapi kemana hyung?" Ucap Wookie sambil bersiap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Shhhhh.. namja itu tidak boleh menangis. Tenang saja,hyung akan pindah tidak jauh dari sini,Hyung akan pindah ke rumah Donghae untuk sementara. Jika kau rindu atau membutuhkanku,kau bisa datang saja kerumahnya"

"Ta,tapi kenapa?" Wookie semakin terisak dan mulai memeluk tubuh Sungmin hingga membuat kemeja bagian bahunya mulai basah karna air mata Wookie.

"Karna aku sudah cukup menyusahkan kalian. Biar aku saja yang pergi. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada umma dan appa tentang tempat tinggalku ne"

"SHIREOOO.."

"Jebal wookie-ah. Berjanjilah padaku. Janji antar lelaki"

Wookie terdiam. Isakannya sudah mulai berkurang namun ia masih saja tetap menangis. Didongakkan kepalanya itu menghadap Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis. "Hyung pasti mau kan menemui Wookie lagi?"

"Hyung janji wookie-ah"

"Kalau begitu. Mana buktinya? Setidaknya berikan aku sesuatu yang berharga darimu. Benda itu akan kujaga sebagai bukti bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Dia bingung benda apa yang termasuk dalam benda berharga dalam dirinya. Ia hanya punya Handphone,Ipad dan..

"Kalau kau bingung,kau bisa berikan cincinmu padaku hyung"

"EH?" Sungmin terkejut dengan ucapan Wookie barusan. Ia menatap cincinnya kemudian menatap ke arah adiknya dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya itu sangat berarti untukmu? Aku melihatnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarmu hyung. Kau selalu saja menciumi cincin itu terus menerus. Aku rasa itu sangat berharga unutkmu"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan dari adik angkat satu-satunya itu. Ia tidak sanggup jika memberikan benda itu pada siapapun. Itu terlalu berharga. Cincin itulah salah satu benda yang mengikatnya dengan namja yang ia cintai.

"Tidak bisa? Apa itu berarti hyung memang tidak mau menemuiku lagi?"

"A,aniya.. bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja—"

"Apa cincin itu lebih penting dariku?"

Sungmin bimbang. Dia tidak bisa memilih mana yang akan ia pilih. Dua-duanya juga sangat berharga dalam dirinya,dalam hidupnya. Dia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berulang kali dia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja keputusannya itu tidak salah kali ini. Ia pun melepaskan cincinnya dan kemudian memberikannya pada Wookie. "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Benda itu sangat berharga untukku"

Wookie pun tersenyum manis mendengarnya dan dengan cepat ia pun mengangguk. "Aku berjanji hyung. Cincin ini sangat indah,jadi akan kujaga dengan sangat amat hati-hati"

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu terduduk dengan tenang di bangku taman sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya. Sesekali mulutnya itu akan mengucapkan beberapa sumpah serapah saat melihat permainannya nyaris kalah maupun diserang oleh musuh. Sedangkan namja manis disampingnya hanya bisa sweatdrop karna merasa dirinya seakan dicampakan. 'Balas dendam,eoh?' batin Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku,Kyu. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan campakan namjachingumu ini" ucap Sungmin yang entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Kau aneh. Tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hal seperti itu" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk. Mulutnya ia kerucutkan dan memilih mempause kan PSP nya.

"Apa kau tak senang jika aku mencintaimu?"

"A,aniyo. Tentu saja aku sangat amat senang. Aku senang karna kau pun juga mencintaiku hyung. Aku senang jika perasaanku juga terbalas"

"Kalau begitu. Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku eoh?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia tak sanggup memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang baginya sangat menyedihkan itu ke arah Sungmin. "Aku hanya takut jika kau tak mencintaiku. Sedangkan aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke arah dadanya. Membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

"Min,jan-jantungmu kenapa?"

"Dasar pabbbo. Ini semua karnamu. Karna aku sekarang sedang berada didekatmu. Karna adanya kau disinilah jantungku bisa berdesir sekuat ini. Karna kau dan itu semua hanya karna Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghae Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang baginya terdengar sangat indah detik itu juga. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kesungguhan hati Sungmin yang tersirat jelas di matanya. Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Sungmin. Setelah puas memeluk Sungmin,Kyuhyun pun kemudian langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Cha.. chakkaman Kyuhyun. Kau akan membawaku kemana?" ucap Sungmin dengan kesulitan karna Kyuhyun yang membawanya sambil berlari melewati jalanan yang entah kenapa sedang sangat ramai seperti ini.

"Ummaku kebetulan sedang ada di rumah hyung. Kita akan pergi menemuinya sekarang"

"ha,hajiman—hahhh..hahh.. aku tidak kauu mengajaaku menikah. Terlalu cepat"

"Apa saja akan umma turuti karna itu adalah permintaan ku. Anak satu-satunya sekarang hyung" dengan satu helaan nafas Kyuhyun berhasil mengucapkannya.

Mereka terus berlari dan berlari. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tak mempedulikan ramainya jalanan Seoul siang itu. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan ikut bergabung dalam gerombolan pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang. Karna banyaknya pejalan kaki saat itu,pegangan tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun saat ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mendahului mereka. Sungmin yang berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya,dengan cepat ia berjalan dan mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berada di tengah kerumunan itu sambil menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari Sungmin. Hingga tersisa orang terakhir di belakangnya,Kyuhyun pun tersadar jika ternyata Sungmin sudah berada jauh di depannya. Ketika ia akan berlari,tiba-tiba lampu yang semula berwarna merah kini berubah dengan cepat dan berganti menjadi warna hijau.

Sedan hitam itu melaju dengan sangat cepat melebihi batas maksimal kecepatan yang sudah ditetapkan di Seoul. Pengemudi itu terus melajukan mobilnya hingga ia tak bisa menyadari bahwa di depannya terdapat sesosok orang yang tengah berusaha berlari dan mencari kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya..

CIIITTT! BRAKKK!

Bunyi gesekan keras antara roda mobil itu dan aspal terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Dan jangan lupakan suara itu. Suara antara benturan dari kerasnya mesin mobil dengan tulang milik seseorang hingga menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan menandakan kerasnya tabrakan yang telah menimpa orang itu. Tubuh itu—tubuh itu tertabrak dan terpental dengan sangat jauh. Dan tergeletak tepat tak jauh beberapa meter di tempat kekasihnya itu berdiri..

.

.

.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar hebat. Dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Hanya bisa berdoa dan terus berdoa. Namja yang sedang berada di samping Sungmin juga hanya bisa terdiam. Ia juga tak kalah takutnya dari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Sungmin menelepon namja itu karna ia tak tau lagi siapa yang bisa ia hubungi untuk menemaninya selama di rumah sakit. Ia sangat ketakutan dan ia membutuhkan seorang teman. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk menelepon adiknya – Wookie,yang entah kenapa nama itu langsung terbesit begitu saja di benaknya

"Aku tau hyung. Aku tau jika Kyuhyun itu kekasihmu"

Sungmin terdiam. Dengan cepat ia tolehkan wajahnya ke arah Wookie tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku mengenalnya karna kau hyung. Aku selalu mengikuti saat kau pergi sepulang maupun sebelum berangkat sekolah. Aku mengenalnya juga karna dirimu"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam. Ia mengijinkan Wookie untuk berucap lebih untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa takutnya. "Sejak saat itu aku semakin tertarik untuk membuntuti kegiatan kalian berdua. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya menjadi 'Stalker' Kyuhyun. Dan entah sejak kapan pula aku menjadi sangat mencintainya. Setiap malam aku Berharap agar tuhan bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa mengajaknya berbicara walau hanya sebentar"

Hening. Dalam beberapa menit hanya suasana heninglah yang mengisi keberadaan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Wookie menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Hyung—" panggilnya dengan sedikit parau.

Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Ne wookie-ah?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaganya sementara?"

_**###TBC###**_

a/n: Astaga.. ini chap terpanjang yang pernah Debbie bikin. Dan maka dari itu jangan bilang ini pendek lagi ya.

Buat yang bilang umur ming ketuaan buat jadi anak SMU sebenarnya itu justru umur yang wajar bagi pelajar SMU di Korea. Silahkan membaca komik Korea dengan judul 'Sweety' karangan Park Jae Sung dan Kim Ju Ri. Disitu tokoh utama yang namja (Yun Myongho) aja masih berusia 18 tahun tapi masih menjadi kelas 2 SMU. Jadi Debbie sama sekali ga ngarang ya. Debbie cari di nyai google juga itu adalah umur kisaran pelajar korea kecuali jika anak itu cerdas maka bisa naik kelas dengan cepat.

Buat yang bilang Debbie mungkin agak ngasal di bagian rontgen atau semacamnya,itu juga Debbie ga ngarang. Debbie tau karna Debbie suka sekali membaca buku tentang Korea. Dan sekali lagi,peralatan indonesia dengan Korea itu sangat berbeda jauh dalam segi kualitas maupun apapun. Di Indonesia memang mungkin lama dalam hasil penelitian organ dalam,tapi di Korea yang alatnya udh canggih bgt itu bisa hanya dilakukan dalam beberapa menit. Begitu juga dgn FF Debbie yang It Was Destiny. Debbie udh tanya-tanya langsung sama guru biologi Debbie jadi Debbie ga ngarang sama sekali.. Dan maaf jika bahasa penulisan Debbie mungkin masih berantakan.. oh ya Kritik boleh bgt,tapi kalimatnya jangan kasar-kasar ya.. Debbie juga punya perasaan.. hikss T-T

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDH REVIEW.. HIKSS.. AKU CINTA KALIAN BEUDTTT :D *BOW 30 MENIT* #ENCOK DAH. Yang mau tanya silahkan,jika ada waktu pasti akan ku jawab lewat PM.**

**SILENT READERS = SUPER SLOW UPDATE. **

**Jangan salahkan Debbie kalau bakal update lama. Ngeliat readersnya banyak tapi yang review dikit. Miris.. #pundung**


	6. A Promise

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG,**FLASHBACK.**

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut.

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan? YANG GA SUKA KARAKTER WOOK JADI ANTAGONIS DISINI SILAHKAN OUT AJA TANPA MENINGGALKAN SESUATU YANG DISEBUT BASHING. JIKA ANDA TETAP MELAKUKANNYA,SAYA UCAPKAN BAHWA ANDA BODOH KARNA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT TULISAN SEHITAM EN SEBESAR INI! SAYA TIDAK BUTUH REVIEW ANDA YANG SEPERTI ITU. TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengenalnya karna kau hyung. Aku selalu mengikuti saat kau pergi sepulang maupun sebelum berangkat sekolah. Aku mengenalnya juga karna dirimu"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam. Ia mengijinkan Wookie untuk berucap lebih untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa takutnya. "Sejak saat itu aku semakin tertarik untuk membuntuti kegiatan kalian berdua. Hingga akhirnya aku hanya menjadi 'Stalker' Kyuhyun. Dan entah sejak kapan pula aku menjadi sangat mencintainya. Setiap malam aku Berharap agar tuhan bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa mengajaknya berbicara walau hanya sebentar"

Hening. Dalam beberapa menit hanya suasana heninglah yang mengisi keberadaan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Wookie menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Hyung—" panggilnya dengan sedikit parau.

Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Ne wookie-ah?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaganya sementara?"

**o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 6 0o0o**

Sungmin terdiam mendengar permintaan adiknya itu. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak berkata apapun pada Ryeowook. Sejujurya dia sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan adiknya barusan. Namun sekilas terbesit rasa takut yang tiba-tiba merasuk dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kea rah sumber suara yang baru saja tengah memanggilnya. Namja itu tengah berlari dari arah kejauhan dan bergegas mempercepat laju larinya saat melihat penampilan Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Gwaencha—hoshh..hoshh..nayo?" ucapnya dengan nafas sedikit tersendat.

"Nan gwaenchana,Donghae-ah. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini hmm?"

"Ahh—itu.."

"Aku yang memanggilnya hyung" Dengan cepat Ryeowook memotong ucapan namja bernama Donghae itu setelah tau apa yang akan Donghae ucapkan.

"Ohh" ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi datar.

Ryeowook yang merasa pertanyaannya belum di jawab pun mulai tersadar dan berniat untuk menanyakannya lagi. "Bagaimana hyung? Bolehkah?"

"Ta,tapi- Ermmm,wookie-ah—anu,itu.."

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi selama aku belum ada disini eoh?" Donghae yang bingung mendengar percakapan keduanya pun akhirnya mulai membuka suaranya.

Tapi keduanya tetap terdiam. Ryeowook tidak mempunyai niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan Donghae sedangkan Sungmin tengah bingung merangkai kata-kata yang baik untuk menolak halus pertanyaan adiknya itu. 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan?' batin Sungmin.

"Ya! Wookie-ya. Katakan padaku ada apa?"

"Haishhhh.. diam saja kau. Kau itu orang luar"

"Erghh? Orang luar katamu? Aku ini sahabat Sungmin,jadi aku berhak tau apa pun tentang dia"

"Huh.. dasar manusia tukang ikut campur. Aku memanggilmu kemari karna ingin meminta mu untuk mengantar Sungmin hyung saja,bukan untuk berkata yang tidak seharusnya menjadi urusanmu" Ucap ryeowook dengan ketus.

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Ryeowook yang berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Nada bicaranya yang selalu terdengar manis dan menggemaskan entah kenapa berubah menjadi dingin secepat itu. "Kau kenapa wookie-ah?" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Hishhh. Hyung! Kau tau kan jika aku benci sesuatu yang bernama menunggu. Jawablah pertanyaanku!"

"Per—pertanyaan apa? Ya! Kenapa aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk saja disini eoh?" Donghae kembali membuka suaranya saat merasa keberadaannya di acuhkan sedari tadi.

"Ah,mianhae Hae-ah. Wookie hanya-"

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Sungmin hyung untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama ia belum sadar" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook memotong ucapan orang lain saat dia tau apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan karna memang ia lah sumber dari semua ini.

"Eh? Menggantikan Sungmin kau bilang? Jangan bodoh,pendek! Kau pasti ingin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan? Memangnya aku tidak tau jika selama ini kau menjadi 'Stalker' Kyuhyun,eoh?"

"Sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu,dasar tukang ikut campur!"

"KAU-" Donghae mulai geram melihat perubahan sifat Ryeowook yang begitu menyebalkan baginya saat ini. Ia ingin sekali rasanya meninju muka polos di hadapannya itu yang berani bicara tak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan! Kita sedang berada di rumah sakit. Suara kalian terlalu keras,Wookie-ah,Donghae-ah" Sungmin pun mulai menengahi perkelahian keduanya sebelum salah satu ataupun keduanya juga akan menyusul Kyuhyun untuk di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia tau apa akibatnya jika membiarkan mereka berdua semakin lama untuk adu mulut pasti akan ada baku hantam yang terjadi setelahnya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menatap kea rah Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau menginginkan itu? apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di belakang punggungnya pun kini terlihat saling bergenggam erat dan salah satu jarinya memegang dengan lembut cincin yang melingkar di jarinya tanpa terlihat oleh dua pasang mata di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya berada disamping seorang Cho Kyuhyun,hyung"

"Jika itu yang kau mau,kau boleh ikut denganku untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Karna aku tak tega jika harus meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku tak bisa"

"Tapi hyung.. Aku mohon. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalnya. Hanya mengenalnya. Aku berjanji! Jika saatnya tiba atau jika suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun membuka matanya aku berjanji akan segera menghubungimu. Akan kupastikan bahwa kau adalah manusia pertama yang akan dilihat oleh Kyuhyun saat ia membuka matanya kembali!" janji Ryeowook dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil mengenggam ke dua tangan Hyung nya itu.

"Tapi Wookie-ah. Aku—"

"Jebal,jebal,jebal. Hanya sampai ia tersadar kembali. Biar aku saja yang merawatnya. Aku juga tak tega melihatmu repot Hyung"

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak akan pernah merasa direpotkan jika itu menyangkut seseorang yang kucintai. Aku mencintainya Wookie-ah"

"Kalau begitu,apa kau merasa di repotkan dengan permintaanku?"

"A,aniya. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja—ermmm" Sungmin tergagap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali bingung akan menjawab apa pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Coba lihat dirimu hyung? Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Wookie nae dongsaeng. Kumohon berhenti untuk menyudutkanku. Lebih baik kita diam dan berdoa saja"

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Wookie dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae sambil mengenggam tangannya erat seakan berharap mendapatkan bantuan dari sahabatnya itu. Namun Donghae hanya bisa terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak bisa membantu Sungmin saat ini. Ia ingin Sungmin sendiri yang memutuskan.

"Hanya sampai ia terbangun pun kau tak ingin mengijinkannya Hyung? Aku juga ingin merasakan artinya sebuah memiliki walau hanya sebentar. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat gembira bahkan jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang sedari tadi"

Ryeowook berkata sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang itu. Pandangan matanya yang kosong dan senyumnya yang miris seketika membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Ia sedih melihat adiknya itu merasakan kesedihan. Ia sedari kecil bertekad jika ia ingin sekali selalu membuat adiknya itu tersenyum karna dirinya. Sungmin menyayangi Ryeowook. Dan dia juga ingin membahagiakannya sebagai wujud dari rasa terima kasihnya pada keluarga Choi yang telah merawatnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya?" ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mengaguminya,menyayanginya,mencintainya dan masih banyak rasa cinta ku padanya" Ryeowook berujar dengan semangat kea rah Sungmin setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Ia sedari tadi selalu menimang-nimang sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan merubah hidupnya. Kata 'Ya' ataupun 'Tidak'yang sulit sekali di pilih oleh Sungmin. Ia terlalu sayang keduanya. Namun sejujurnya di hati Sungmin yang paling dalam terbesit suatu perasaan takut yang semakin betambah. Sesuatu membuat perasan bimbang Sungmin semakin meradang saat di salah satu sisi ia merasa ingin sekali membahagiakan adiknya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjaganya?" ucap Sungmin kemudian dengan nada yang terpaksa.

Melihat ada celah yang di berikan oleh Sungmin,Ryeowook pun dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap dan kembali berkata dengan seribu janjinya pada Sungmin. "Aku berjanji hyung. Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan mengambil sesuatu yang memang sudah menjadi milikmu dari awal. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya saja. Aku ingin menjadi sosokmu meski aku tau bahwa sosok mu itu tak akan terganti oleh siapapun di hati Kyuhyun"

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Ryeowook,di lihatnya muka Donghae yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia khawatir jika pilihan Sungmin itu salah. Donghae khawatir jika ada sesuatu di balik wajah polos adiknya itu.

"Eottokeh,Donghae-ah?" ucap Sungmin di telinga Donghae sambil sedikit berbisik.

Donghae pun sedikit mengulas senyum di bibir manisnya dan setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sungmin. "Mianhae. Kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu karna ini memang urusan kalian bertiga. Aku hanya tidak mau jika suatu hari nanti pendapatku salah dan hanya membuatmu menyesal saja" bisik Donghae dengan sangat pelan berharap tak di dengar oleh Ryeowook yang sedang menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memelas andalannya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan berat setelah mendengar ucapan dari Donghae. Di liriknya Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar seakan mengharapkan jawaban Sungmin saat itu juga. 'Sekalipun itu kau Wookie,sejujurnya aku tak rela jika harus memberikan Kyunnie pada siapapun. Tapi aku pun menyayangimu. Keluargamu sudah terlalu banyak membuat aku berhutang budi hingga aku bingung ingin membalasnya dengan apa' batin Sungmin.

"Ba,baiklah. Ku ijinkan kau untuk berada di sisi Kyuhyun selagi ia belum tersadar dari tidur lelapnya itu. Aku harap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu"

"Aku berjanji akan segera menghubungimu langsung saat Kyuhyun tersadar dari Koma-nya"

"Aku harap begitu,wookie-ah" ucap Sungmin lesu.

"Percayalah padaku Hyung"

Donghae pun mendekat kea rah Sungmin dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau adalah orang yang terlalu baik Min. Kau merelakan Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa memikirkan akibatnya yang bahkan siapapun itu takkan pernah tau. Kuharap keputusanmu itu takkan pernah salah. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah kurang lebih dua bulan Ryeowook membantu Sungmin untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Selama dua bulan itu pula,dengan cepat ia dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Kyuhyun yang selalu datang menjenguk anak mereka. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia benar-benar menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Bahkan saat orang tua Kyuhyun bertanya apa sebenarnya posisi Ryeowook dalam hidup anak mereka itu pun dengan mantap Ryeowook menjawab bahwa ia hanya seorang teman Kyuhyun. Ryeowook benar-benar menepati janjinya. Entah akan sampai kapan ia bertahan.

"Kau tampan sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Pantas saja Hyungku yang keras itu begitu menyayangi dan mencintaimu"

Ryeowook terus menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dari kening,pipi,hidung,hingga berhenti di bibir milik Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tau bahwa ada seseorang yang selama ini selalu mengikutimu,memperhatikanmu bahkan rela menerima hukuman saat kau berbuat jahil pada siapapun. Apa kau kenal sosok Ryeowook?"

Hening. Kyuhyun tetap tak menjawab. Dirinya nampak enggan untuk segera membuka matanya di waktu dekat ini. "Bibir ini.. Aku tau bibir ini yang selalu mencium bibir milik Sungmin hyung. Aku selalu melihatnya jika kau sedang bersama Sungmin hyung"

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya rasanya? Bolehkah aku menciummu Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam ryeowook setelah sekian kalinya tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Hening. Lagi-lagi itu jawaban yang di terima oleh Ryeowook. Mata dan bibir Kyuhyun masih saja terus terkatup rapat meski Ryeowook terus menjejalinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Kuanggap itu adalah sebuah jawaban setuju karna kau hanya bisa diam tak menjawab ku Kyu"

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memajukan wajahnya dan mempertipis jarak antara muka milik Kyuhyun dengannya. Tanpa hitungan menit,bibir mungil itu telah berhasil mencium bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Hanya sekilas karna setelahnya ia pun akhirnya menjauhkan mukanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona,Kyu" Sekali lagi Ryeowook pun mendekatkan kepalanya kea rah Kyuhyun dan mencium bibr tebal itu. Sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir atas maupun bawah milik Kyuhyun dan setelah itu menghisapnya dengan pelan. Ia begitu lama mencium bibir Kyuhyun karna ia semakin merasakan candu di setiap lumatan-lumatan yang ia berikan. Rasanya manis saat lidahnya menjilat bibir atas maupun bawah milik Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh"

Ryeowook terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun dan menutup mulutnya seakan seorang penyusup yang telah ketahuan basah mencuri sesuatu dari pemiliknya.

"Eunghh.." sekali lagi,hanya terdengar lenguhan sarat dengan kesakitan yang mendalam dari mulut Kyuhyun. Matanya sedikit bergerak dan bibirnya pun menggumam tak jelas.

"Eunghh.. min-ah.. ming. Sung-minn" ucapnya dengan nada parau.

Ryeowook masih saja dalam keadaan terpaku di tempatnya terlebih lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menunjukan kemajuannya selama dua bulan ini. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun dan melihat keadaannya. Tetapi sayang sekali,bibir dan mata itu kembali terkatup rapat dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa pemiliknya akan kembali melihat indahnya dunia. Kyuhyun kembali dalam tidurnya.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini pun kau masih mengingatnya? Bukankah aku yang merawatmu sampai sekarang? Kuberi tau padamu Kyu. Aku adalah Ryeowook. Namja yang menjagamu selama ini. Kau dengar itu?" Ryeowook sedikit emosi saat mengetahui bahwa nama yang disebut Kyuhyun masih saja Sungmin. Ia selalu tidak berhenti berharap setiap harinya bahwa ia ingin sekali namanya dapat diingat oleh Kyuhyun dialam bawah sadarnya sana. Ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun mendengarnya,merasakan kehadirannya.

"Lupakan dia. Dia terlalu beruntung untuk mendapatkanmu"

Ryeowook terdiam ditempatnya dan terus memandangi Kyuhyun. Matanya terus memandang tak suka kea rah tubuh yang tengah berbaring lemah di hadapannya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat. Ia teringat akan ucapan yang baru saja ia ucap dengan lantang kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia tutup mulutnya itu dan berjalan untuk menyudutkan diri di sudut ruangan. "Apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?"

Badannya bergetar saat ia tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucap. Dia takut. Sejujurnya selama dua bulan ini ia selalu merasa takut. Ia takut jika akan mengingkari janjinya kepada Hyung yang begitu ia hormati.

"Aku tak boleh menjadi seorang pendusta. Aku menyayangi Hyung"

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari,sesosok manusia berjas putih itu datang menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Ryeowook yang mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu pun akhirnya memegang tangan itu dan berdiri dengan sedikit diangkat oleh sosok itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau menyedihkan sekali Wookie-ah"

"A,aniya. Gwaenchanaeyo,hyung" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Apa sosok itu menyakitimu lagi?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kea rah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Aniya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyakitiku sedikitpun"

Namja itu tersenyum manis dan kemudian menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Ryeowook. Sosok itu sebenarnya ialah seorang dokter muda yang baru bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu di rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Ia bukanlah dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun,tetapi entah kenapa Dokter muda itu begitu menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun dan bahkan sekarang ia menjadi teman akrab Ryeowook. Ia mengetahui seluruh masalah yang dialami Ryeowook karna Ryeowook sendirilah yang memberitau semuanya tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat hingga membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa tidak apa jika kau harus meninggalkan tugasmu teru-menerus?"

"Gwaenchaneyo. Lagipula aku itu adalah Dokter Muda disini,jadi tidak terlalu banyak jadwal memeriksa apalagi jadwal operasi" ujar namja itu.

"Ohh,baguslah kalau memang begitu keadaannya"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih lagi?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari namja itu yang ditujukan kepada dirinya dan setelah itu ia pun menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Kau malang sekali Wookie. Nasibmu tidak berbeda jauh denganku" Laki-laki itu mulai tertawa dengan kerasnya dan sedetik kemudian ia pun mengacak pelan rambut hitam legam milik Ryeowook.

"Ya! Hyukkie Hyung. Kau membuat suasana hatiku semakin suram" Wookie mulai memasang wajah cemberutnya ke hadapan namja yang ia panggil Hyukkie itu.

Hyukkie tersenyum manis kea rah Wookie dan kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. "Sebaliknya darimu. Aku justru membenci dia dan juga kekasihnya itu" Hyukkie berbicara dengan cepat dan tegas sambil sesekali matanya menyiratkan kebencian.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak salah apapun. Salahkan saja calon tunanganmu itu yang sudah lancangnya berani mencintai Hyungku"

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir,bukankah aku jauh lebih baik dari namja bernama Sungmin itu?"

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyukkie yang terdengar akan kecemburuan yang mendalam. Yahhh siapapun pasti cemburu jika calon tunangannya itu mencintai orang lain dan itu bukan dirimu,bukan? "Di lihat dari manapun itu,Hyung-ku tetap yang termanis" ucap Wookie dengan bangga. "Hyukkie hyung. Kalau aku boleh tau kenapa kau membenci Kyunnie dan Sungmin hyung?"

"Aku tidak suka jika harus bercerita dengan seorang bocah sepertimu" cibir Hyukkie.

"YA! Tinggal ceritakan saja apa salahnya eoh? Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan hyungku yang suka memanggilku bocah sih?" ucap Wookie frustasi.

Hyukkie pun tersenyum kecut dan menengok kea rah Wookie. "Hahaha ya baiklah.. Ermm- Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Kyuhyun. Yang aku benci itu Sungmin. Dialah orang yang sudah membuat Donghae enggan untuk segera menjadikanku tunangannya. Dan karna Kyuhyun itu kekasihnya maka dari itu pasti Donghae sakit sekali saat ia selalu bersama dengan Sungmin tetapi ia tak mendapat balasan apapun darinya. Aku hanya benci sosok Sungmin yang secara tak langsung membuat Donghae menjadi sedih"

"Bukannya kau bilang bahwa Donghae juga sudah menyakitimu dengan sangat dalam?"

"Yahhh aku memang sempat benci mengingat dulu keluarganya memintaku menjadi orang yang sukses sebelum boleh menjadikan Donghae tunanganku. Aku selalu berusaha dan berusaha hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Namun pada nyatanya,Donghae menolakku mentah-mentah tanpa melihat usahaku yang hanya aku persembahkan untuknya. Tapi karna aku mencintainya,aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Setidaknya keluarganya sudah setuju denganku" Ujar Hyukkie sambil tersenyum miris.

"Setidaknya perjuangkan cintamu selagi kau bisa" Lanjut Hyukkie setelah melihat ryeowook tertunduk diam mendengar ceritanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Donghae?"

"Ya karna Donghae itu adalah sahabat ku sedari kecil. Apa kau tau? Donghae selalu bercerita padaku bahwa dia selalu menjadi sosok yang kuat di hadapan Sungmin. Tapi saat dia berada bersamaku,dia akan mejadi orang yang sangat cengeng. Dia akan memelukku dan menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya begitu dalam di ceruk leherku. Maka dari itu aku sedikit sebal dengan Sungmin."

Hening. Keduanya memilih untuk terdiam saat Hyukkie berhenti berbicara tentang masalah pribadinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa dunia begitu sempit seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak menyangka jika kemarin baru saja aku bertemu dengan sosok bernama Sungmin itu. Aku iri sekali pada Sungmin yang bisa memeluk Donghae kapanpun ia mau. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa memeluk Donghae jika ia sedang berduka saja"

Tangan Wookie mengepal mendengar ucapan itu. Dari sudut Hatinya yang lain entah kenapa seakan ingin wookie bertindak lebih terhadap Kyuhyun. Sedari awal ia ingin sekali keluar dari lingkaran janji itu. Tetapi Ryeowook takut jika ia harus menjadi orang yang jahat seorang diri. Namun mendengar bahwa Sungmin secara tak langsung menyakiti hati Donghae itu,akhirnya ia pun tak lagi ragu. Ia seakan mempunyai alasan untuk berbuat hal yang lebih jauh. Egonya bahkan mulai merambat dari semula yang hanya di akalnya saja kini mulai berjalan perlahan menuju hatinya. Ego mulai menguasai hati murninya. Sepertinya ia salah dalam mengartikan posisi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu?" ucap Wookie kemudian.

"Eh? Melakukan apa?" Hyukkie menengok kearah Wookie dan memasang tampang bingung.

"Apa kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun melupakan masa lalunya? Lakukan sesuatu dengan memory Kyuhyun"

"YA! Itu perbuatan Kriminal" ucap Hyukkie dengan lantang.

"Bukannya kau membenci hyungku? Bukannya jika Kyuhyun melupakannya,pasti hyung ku akan merasa sangat sedih. Dia bisa merasakan sakitnya saat orang yang ia cintai tidak membalas perasaannya. Aku rasa itulah balasan yang cocok untuk membalas rasa sakit yang Donghae,aku maupun kau alami. Bukannya itulah alasan mengapa kau membenci hyungku? Kau juga bisa balas dendam dengannya!" ujar Wookie dengan santai sambil menyunggingkan seringainya. Hatinya benar-benar sudah tertutup.

**###TBC/END?###**

A/N: Ga cape-cape nya Saya ingetin buat yang ga suka Chara Wookie jadi antagonis disini maka bisa OUT ga usah pake review. Apa anda BODOH atau tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di atas? (Ini buat yang bash aja pastinya). Kalau mau,PM saya saja ga usah tulis di kotak review. Saya suka sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukankah sifat Wookie oppa yang innocent itu udh terlalu sering? Makanya saya ingin membuat sedikit perbedaan. Bukankah karena sebuah perbedaan itulah yang membuat suatu hal menjadi lebih menarik? Dan untuk yang mengatakan bahwa cerita ini terinspirasi dari FF Naruto, Saya mengatakan bahwa FF ini murni 25000000% dari otak saya. Saya memang cinta banget Film Naruto namun satupun FF Naruto belum ada yang saya mau baca. Kalau anda mau,silahkan PM saya dan berikan judul FF itu agar saya tau dimana letak miripnya. Kalau ga suka chara Wookie oppa jadi antagonis ya udh ga apa,tapi ga perlu mengarang sesuatu yang memang tidak real terjadi (untuk seseorang tanpa nama) Saya masih Newbie di FF. net jadi maaf jika saya sering tersinggung..

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** untuk yang udh Review dan yang sudah memberikan kritik yang membangun maupun penyemangat,saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih juga. Gamsa Sensei ^^

Ngomong-ngomong kok readersnya jumlahnya masih sama tapi reviewnya berkurang? Apa udh mulai malas untuk baca FF ini ya? Hikss jadi sedih.. #ElapIngusDiKolorYeye. Kalau begitu mohon beritahu ya dimana letak salahnya FF Saya ini ^^

Mind to review? Follow me Im_Yesungwife


	7. Gamsahamnida, nae aegya!

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,HaeMin,HaeHyuk

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut.

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan? YANG GA SUKA KARAKTER WOOK JADI ANTAGONIS DISINI SILAHKAN OUT AJA TANPA MENINGGALKAN SESUATU YANG DISEBUT BASHING. JIKA ANDA TETAP MELAKUKANNYA,SAYA UCAPKAN BAHWA ANDA BODOH KARNA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT TULISAN SEHITAM EN SEBESAR INI! SAYA TIDAK BUTUH REVIEW ANDA YANG SEPERTI ITU. TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terduduk manis di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headphone merah jambu yang baru sebulan lalu ia beli. Ia mendesah berat mengingat seharian ini ia lalui hanya dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah seorang diri. Ah tidak seorang diri- tapi berdua dengan seseorang yang tengah bersantai di kamar tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Orang itu- Ryeowook, tengah beristirahat di kamarnya mengingat kandungannya yang sudah berusia mulai memasuki bulan ke-enam dan hingga akhirnya tidak mendapatkan ijin dari Kyuhyun untuk bersekolah terlalu sering. Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Wookie dan juga anaknya. Sedangkan Sungmin hari ini sengaja meliburkan diri dan beralasan bahwa dirinya merasa tidak enak badan sedari kemarin dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mengijinkannya.

"Aishh ternyata membolos itu membosankan juga. Apa aku pergi keluar dan membuat kue saja ya?" Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meletakan satu jari telunjuknya kea rah bibirnya dan memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk. Kajja chagi,kita buat kue yang enak hari ini" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya dan segera melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar menuju dapur.

"Aku pulang, Wookie,Minnie~" ucap Seorang namja dari arah pintu utama kediaman mereka.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara itu namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis merekah di wajah manisnya. "Ahh ne. Eoseo Oseo Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin segera berlari kecil menuju kea rah Kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil tas dan melepaskan Jas seragam yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit keras pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru saja mendengar nada keras keluar dari mulut suaminya pun tak urung menundukan kepalanya. "Mianhaeyo. Aku hanya senang karna kau sudah pulang. Aku kesepian"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum manis melihat istri keduanya yang menunduk karna terkejut dengan nada bicaranya barusan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat seakan mereka baru saja bertemu setelah perpisahan yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Pelukan selamat datang" ucap Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin merona hebat.

"Oh ne. Eoseo Oseo Kyu" Sungmin pun membalas pelukan suaminya dengan erat sambil sesekali menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun segera melepas paksa pelukan mereka hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Waeyo?" Rajuk Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh terlalu erat. Kita bisa menghimpit uri aegya dan membuatnya susah bernapas, arraseo?" Kyuhyun pun berucap sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin dengan gemas dan sesekali mencium bibirnya sekilas. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam menikmati semua perlakuan lembut yang jarang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau merasa kesepian? Bukankah ada Wookie disini?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin terdiam cukup lama tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Ah. Aku tidak terlalu suka jika bersamanya" Jawab Sungmin dengan jujur dan santai.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan,kalau kau harus bisa mengakrabkan diri dengannya? Mencobalah untuk menjalin suatu hubungan yang baik" Ceramah Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sungmin yang mendengarnya sedikit jengah.

"Ne,ne.. Arraseo"

"Oh ya,mana Wookie? Apa masih berada di kamar?" Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin dan bergegas menuju kamar Wookie. Melihat suaminya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja,Sungmin hanya bisa menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Pandangannya kembali menjadi sayu dan kosong.

'Lari,larilah. Hentikan dia. Jangan menjadi manusia bodoh yang hanya bisa menggeram di belakangnya. Kau harus bertindak. Dia itu milikmu. Mutlak milikmu'

Entah siapa yang tengah membisikan kata-kata itu,Sungmin menjadi tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kembali kea rah Kyuhyun yang hampir menyentuh knop pintu kamar Wookie. Dengan refleks ia pun berlari menghampiri suaminya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Eh Sungmin-ah? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat ke anehan pada diri Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat namun tidak bisa memandang wajahnya. Ia tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakan ini, tapi entah kenapa sedari tadi nalurinya selalu memaksanya untuk segera mengatakan itu. "Tolong,jangan masuk ke dalam sana"

Sungmin berucap dengan sangat lirih dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukan, bukan karna Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya tetapi ia bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin barusan padanya. "Aku tidak boleh masuk? Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu disana?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit ia gigit dan bola matanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan juga ke kiri. Melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun segera memegang dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Membuat ke dua pasang mata indah itu saling bertemu pandang dan mulai mengagumi satu sama lain dari apa yang mereka lihat di hadapannya. "A,aku juga istrimu kan?" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja kau itu juga istriku"

"Apa kau mengakui bahwa anak yang ku kandung adalah anakmu?"

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jangan katakan jika kau menusukku dari belakang?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Hanya jawab saja, Kyu"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin itu anakku. Aku yakin sekali jika semua istriku tengah mengandung anakku. Aku sendiri ingat kok kapan proses pembuatan awalnya baik dengan Wookie maupun denganmu." ucap Kyuhyun frontal.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah malam ini kau tidur denganku?" ucap Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Wookie? Aku khawatir jika ia harus sendiri di kamar tanpa diriku. Dia juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik"

"Bagaimana dengan diriku? Kau bilang kalau aku itu istrimu,bukan?"

"Ne,kau istriku Min-ah.. Hajiman~"

"Apa sewaktu hujan petir waktu itu kau mau menemaniku Kyu? Apa sewaktu aku juga sedang sakit demam apa kau pun menemaniku Kyu? Bukankah aku jauh lebih sering merasakan itu? Merasakan kesepian? Apa kau pernah mengerti saja sedikit tentang aku?" Sungmin mulai berucap kea rah Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata dingin. Baru saja ia mendapatkan nasehat dari salah satu sahabatnya – Yesung, bahwa dia harus jauh lebih bertindak. Semakin Sungmin menerima keadaan, maka semakin lama pula ia merasakan hidupnya bak di neraka.

Kyuhyun tersentak melihat perubahan pada diri Sungmin. Ia bersumpah baru pertama kali ini nada bicaranya sangat dingin padanya bahkan melebihi kejadian yang membuatnya menyesal karna telah menampar Sungmin-Nya itu.

"Kau kenapa min? Apa ada masalah?"

"Memangnya jika iya pun,apa kau mau memberi jalan keluarnya padaku? Tidak juga kan?"

"Min,kau aneh. Semenjak kita pulang dari rumah sakit waktu itu kau menjadi sangat aneh. Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

"Memang ada. Dan dia itu ada di dekatku. Dia selalu menyakitiku tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah ia perbuat padaku. Dia merasa aku hanya sebuah bayangan yang hanya bisa mengikutinya kemanapun. Mungkin ia ingin balas dendam secara tidak langsung padaku. Benar begitu?" ucap Sungmin yang semakin tidak jelas arah bicaranya.

"Kau membicarakan siapa min? Siapa yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku dan aku akan memberinya pelajaran"

"Apa kau ingin memberi pelajaran pada dirimu sendiri? Pelajaran apa yang sekiranya pantas?" Ujar Sungmin lirih sambil berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun menuju kamar miliknya sendiri.

"MWO? Tadi dia bicara apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang begitu indah dan begitu berbeda jauh dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia berkali-kali merutuki dirinya yang menurutnya masih kurang tegas dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun. Ia ingin sekali berontak,namun keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini membuatnya lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Ia sadar jika ia tak lagi berada di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah melupakannya,benar-benar melupakannya. Ingin sekali ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk segera sembuh,namun ia takut. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang pembual yang dengan Pedenya berbicara bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang Kyuhyun cintai. Ia takut Kyuhyun membencinya. Ia takut Kyuhyun membuangnya mengingat ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

"Suhu malam ini sangat rendah min. Tak baik untukmu yang tengah mengandung"

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal datang menghampirinya sambil memakaikan selimut di kedua bahunya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas hingga membuat udara yang ia hirup keluar membentuk suatu kepulan kecil menandakan rendahnya suhu malam itu.

"Kenapa kau disini Kyu?"

"Karna aku ingin menemanimu Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan menarik kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di pundak miliknya. Satu tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang berisi milik Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan Wookie?"

"Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja min. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin sekali menemanimu malam ini"

"Apa karna kasihan?" Sungmin pun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan segera menatap mata milik suaminya dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cinta yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Tolong berhentilah menganggapmu sebagai manusia yang menyedihkan min"

"Bukankah aku memang seperti itu? Aku tau Kyu,kau mau menikahiku karna kecelakaan itu. Aku pun tau kau juga merasa iba bukan, karna aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun didunia ini?"

"Shhhshh.. Cukup min. Siapa bilang jika kau tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini? Masih ada aku,Wookie,Umma appa ku dan juga umma dan appamu. Ahh~ Jangan lupakan Uri aegya yang sedang tumbuh di perutmu" Kyuhyun pun memandang kea rah perut Sungmin dan setelah itu membelainya dengan lembut. "Annyeong, baby-ah? Sedang apa kau didalam? Apa disana gelap? Apakah kau merasa kedinginan saat ini? Apa disana ada PSP? YA! Tumbuhlah dengan baik karna appa tak sabar ingin melihatmu menjadi CEO dari perusahaan ternama" ucap Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu sambil berkali-kali mencium perut Sungmin.

"Kau sepertinya dari kemarin yakin sekali jika uri aegya itu seorang namja?" ucap Sungmin sambil terkikik pelan.

"Mollaeyo. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakannya seperti itu min. Sepertinya aegyaku semuanya akan berjenis kelamin namja"

"MWO? Tau darimana Kyu?"

"Insting seorang ayah" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Daripada bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini,lebih baik jika nanti perutku sudah membesar kita harus pergi ke dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa anak kita itu lelaki atau perempuan"

"Aniya. Aku ingin kelahiran uri aegya menjadi kejutan tersendiri bagi kita min. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Hahhh~ senangnya mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang appa. Rasanya sangat berdebar-debar dan gugup"

Sekali lagi Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Malam ini meskipun terasa sebentar namun ia merasa sangat bahagia dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Mungkin suhu malam ini memang sangat rendah namun entah kenapa tubuh Sungmin merasakan hangat yang sudah lama ia tak dapatkan. Sebuah kehangatan yang memang sedari awal miliknya dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya. 'Aku senang kau sudah mulai berubah Kyu. Setidaknya sifat manjamu itu sudah berangsur-angsur menghilang' batin Sungmin.

"Min,suhu malam ini benar-benar dingin. Kajja kita pergi tidur saja" rengek Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sungmin. Tingkahnya persis seperti seorang anak yang tidak dibelikan gulali oleh ibunya.

Sungmin yang baru saja berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mulai meninggalkan sifat manjanya pun kini memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah manja itu kembali. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum. "Ne arraseo. Kajja kita pergi tidur"

Dan kedua orang tersebut pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kasur untuk segera bersembunyi di balik hangatnya selimut mereka. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar lebih dekat ke dalam dirinya. Mereka tidur saling berpelukan dalam dinginnya malam berharap tubuh yang ada dihadapannya ini mampu memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain hingga mampu membuat suhu tubuh mereka kembali normal. Sesekali Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan sangat lembut dan kemudian ia mencium puncak kepala Sungmin . "Jaljayyo minnie-ah. Aku menyayangimu"

Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan dari suaminya itu. Rasanya membahagiakan meski hanya beberapa kata saja yang terucap. Meski bukan kata 'Cinta' , namun Sungmin masih mampu untuk bersabar menunggu Kyuhyun.

'Setidaknya kau masih berada di sampingku Kyu. Ku ucapkan Terima kasihku pada Tuhan karna dengan takdir-Nya lah aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu'

**0o0o0o0o0 That Should Be Me Chap 0o0o0o0o0**

"Materi yang saya ajarkan hari ini saya pastikan akan muncul dalam soal Ujian bla..bla..bla.."

"HOAHMMM"

"YA! Sungmin-ah. Kalau menguap itu segera tutup mulutmu. Kau bisa disuruh keluar dan mencabuti rumput di tengah lapangan sana,kau tau?" ucap Shindong,teman sebangkunya.

"Haiiishh. Tapi apa kau tau? Aku benci sekali dengan matematika. Sedari dulu aku tidak bisa akrab dengan bidang itu. Aku membencinya" Sungmin dengan berani-beraninya menuding-nuding tulisan di papan tulis sambil berbicara kea rah Shindong. Suaranya memang pelan,namun gerakannya itu jauh lebih menarik perhatian guru yang terkenal dengan keganasannya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang masih terangkat tinggi dan bahkan tak sopan menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk menuding tulisan itu. Entahlah, sifatnya sekarang memang sedikit urakan dan terlalu frontal. Benar-benar mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Sungmin pun menoleh kea rah guru itu dan sesekali melempar cengiran khasnya yang membuat beberapa yeoja di kelas itu bersusah payah menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak histeris.

"A,anu.. itu.. aku..—"

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan anu-mu?" ucap Guru itu dengan spontan dan wajah yang kebingungan.

Sontak beberapa murid langsung menengok ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan menyelidik. Beberapa namja maupun yeoja juga ada yang berani-beraninya memandang langsung kea rah errr bagian bawah Sungmin - partner sehidup sematinya.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kalian lihat eoh? Memangnya Partnerku itu tontonan eoh? Aku—hmphh.." belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,tiba-tiba perutnya merasa sangat mual dan terasa seperti diaduk-aduk dengan kuat.

"Hoeekk.. hoeekk.. hmphh..uhh" Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya dengan cepat. Sungmin berusaha mencari plastic besar yang memang sudah ia bawa sedari rumah untuk digunakan pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ia membuka tasnya dan menghamburkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja,namun apa yang sedang ia cari tak ada di dalam sana. Seisi kelas hanya mampu terdiam melihat tingkah panic Sungmin yang tengah mencari sesuatu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Sungmin-ssi. Jika kau memang merasa tak enak badan,lebih baik segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja" ucap guru berkepala botak itu.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak menyadari kebodohannya barusan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mengangguk. Ia mulai berjalan keluar melewati Shindong untuk segera menjauh dari tempat dimana ia duduk . Sebelum Sungmin keluar dari kelas, Sungmin terlebih dahulu membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan ijin untuk permisi ke toilet dan setelah itu beristirahat di ruang kesehatan.

"Sial! Perutku mual sekali.. hmphh.. hoek…hoekk.. hahh..hahh.. toilet.. dimana toilet?"

Sungmin segera berlari kecil kea rah tempat yang begitu ia ingin tuju. Perutnya sudah benar-benar sangat mual dan seakan siap untuk segera memuntahkan segala makanan yang sudah susah payah ia telan pagi tadi. Setelah melihat toilet yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari jangkauannya, Sungmin pun mempercepat langkahnya dan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hoekkk.. hoekkk.. sudah..sudah.. aku lemas"

Sungmin terhenti sejenak melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Ia hanya mampu berdiri mematung di samping pintu toilet sekolahnya. Terlihat jelas jika suaminya itu tengah bersama dengan istri pertamanya sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk namja imut itu.. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ryeowook?

"Maka dari itu sudah kukatakan jangan berangkat dulu chagiya~ Aku bisa mengurus semuanya. Aku akan mengatakannya pada appaku. Dan aku akan mencarikanmu tutor. Jangan membuatku cemas. Apa kau tau aku begitu khawatir saat mendengarmu di bawa ke ruang kesehatan tadi?"

"Ta,tapi Kyuhh—hahhh.. aku.. hanya tidak mau tertinggal mata pelajaran Kyu" ucap Ryeowook lemah.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu membantumu Wookie-ah. Kau itu beda sekali dengan Sungmin. Sungmin justru agak malas-malasan dalam sekolah"

"Haishhh jangan sebut namanya saat sedang bersamaku" Ujar Wookie dengan nada membentak.

"Arraseo yeobo~. Mianhae"

Sungmin terdiam menyaksikan dan mendengar percakapan itu. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menutup mulutnya kini terjatuh begitu saja. Entah mengapa rasa mualnya hilang begitu saja setelah melihat suaminya bersama dengan mantan dongsaeng yang ia sayangi itu. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah membelai lembut perut Wookie dan mengucapkan beberapa doa berharap anak mereka dapat mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menonton sambil memegang perutnya sendiri. Mencoba menenangkan anaknya seorang diri.'Terima kasih nae aegya. Kau sudah mau mengerti keadaan umma dan tidak membuat umma semakin menahan sakit seorang diri' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang mampu membuatnya nyaman dan melepaskan segala penatnya selama ini. Dimana lagi jika bukan taman belakang sekolah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan tengah nampak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Lim Seonsangnim- Guru Kimia mereka. Mereka mengerjakannya bersama dan sesekali mereka tertawa renyah saat Kyuhyun menceritakan hal yang lucu pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tau kapan kejadiannya. Hanya terlintas sekejap saja di benakku. Tetapi dulu aku pernah tidak sengaja ikut lari marathon dan melintasi jembatan tua. Karna sempit aku pun tak sengaja menyenggol pak tua yang sedang memancing disitu. Apa kau tau? Dia nyaris terjatuh jika kakinya itu tidak menyangkut pada tali jembatan! Dan akibatnya dia jadi tergantung dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki yang terikat diatas. Hahahahaha " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dengan sangat lebar begitu juga dengan Ryeowook.

"Memangnya Kapan kau mengalami itu Kyu?" tanya Wookie setelah ia mulai bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Mollaeyo. Aku lupa. Hanya saja sepintas aku melihat kejadian itu dengan samar-samar. Ermmm.. kapan ya?"

"Hari Sabtu kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat kau berusia 13 tahun" ucap Sungmin dengan cepat. Tentu saja ia mengingat kejadian itu. Karna Kyuhyun sendiri yang pernah menceritakannya pada Sungmin tepat beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu terjadi.

"Eh? Benarkah min? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku tau semua apa yang ada dalam dirimu meskipun hal yang tidak kau ketahui sekalipun"

Mendengar jawaban itu Ryeowook menjadi geram dan menatap dingin kea rah Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah mengerikan dari Ryeowook. Mereka seakan-akan siap saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. "Tau apa kau tentang Kyuhyun? Kau hanya serangga di rumah tangga kami"

"Jinjja? Bukannya kalimat itu lebih pantas ditujukan untuk dirimu?" ucap Sungmin dingin sambil menyeruput kembali susu coklat yang baru saja di buatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mencium adanya bau perselisihan pun tak urung menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah geram sekali melihat kedua istrinya terus bertengkar. Bahkan dulu saat beberapa minggu mereka menikah,wajah Wookie dan Sungmin yang semula putih bersih menjadi dipenuhi luka lebam di mana-mana. Ia tau sepertinya masalah diantara kedua istrinya ini tidak main-main seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Tapi masalah apa sebenarnya? "Kalian berdua diamlah!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun terdiam setelah mendengar bentakan keras dari suaminya itu. Ryeowook yang berada di tepat samping Kyuhyun merasa sedikit takut. Pasalnya ia tau,jika Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan aura marah pasti akan menjadi sangat mengerikan dari biasanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya biasa saja melihatnya. Ia sudah mengetahui sosok Kyuhyun. Amat sangat mengetahui.

"Kita lupakan masalah ini. Kita kembali pada masalah sekolahmu Wookie-ah" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aku tidak merasa ada masalah Kyu?" ucap Wookie bingung.

"Aniya. Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan,kau tidak akan ku ijinkan untuk bersekolah terlalu sering. Bukankah itu sudah kukatakan padamu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berdiam diri dirumah selama aku belum melahirkan dan menjadi orang bodoh seorang diri?"

"Tidak juga. Aku akan mencarikanmu tutor Wookie-ah. Sebentar! Akan kucari di internet. Siapa tau ada yang bersedia menjadi tutor"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia baru sadar jika Ryeowook sedang membutuhkan tutor agar dirinya tetap bisa belajar meskipun tidak sedang bersekolah. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat dari biasanya. Dan dalam sekejap ada sebuah nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Yesung hyung" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa min?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari IPad yang ia pegang.

"Sahabatku yang bernama Yesung Hyung dia seorang Dosen di Universitas NewYork. Aku rasa dia akan bersedia menjadi tutor Ryeowook"

**###TBC###**

**Annyeong.. Kembali lagi dengan FF saya yang semakin gaje.. hihihi lihat? Udah bukan Flashback kan? Saya tau kok untuk ga menceritakan semuanya dalam sebuah FB,Saya hanya menceritakan sebuah garis besar dari apa yang terjadi di antara KyuMinWook. Ada beberapa flashback penting yang masih sengaja belum saya ceritakan karna itu akan menjadi kunci FF ini. #halah bahasa lo.. Karna banyak yang minta agar FB nya udahan,ok deh saya turutin.. Saya menerima request selama itu bisa nyambung cerita ^^ **

**Buat yang udah REVIEW,saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih dan salam cium dari saya. #NyengirKadal :D. Satu review dari chingu benar-benar penyemangat tersendiri untuk saya pribadi.**

**Semoga kiranya Chingudeul masih berkenan untuk mereview Chap ini agar menjadi semangat saya untuk melanjutkan FF yang super gaje ini..**

**SIDERS = Super Slow Update. **

**Eh? Chingu,tanya dong.. Diavolos penulis uncontrolled desire itu beneran ngilang? Terus Mami Ju2E itu juga kenapa ga ada ya? Ada yang bisa kasih tau?**

**Annyeong,sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^ *BOW 475 derajat bareng Sungmin umma***


	8. Who is he ?

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook,YeWook

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut.

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan? YANG GA SUKA KARAKTER WOOK JADI ANTAGONIS DISINI SILAHKAN OUT AJA TANPA MENINGGALKAN SESUATU YANG DISEBUT BASHING. JIKA ANDA TETAP MELAKUKANNYA,SAYA UCAPKAN BAHWA ANDA BODOH KARNA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT TULISAN SEHITAM EN SEBESAR INI! SAYA TIDAK BUTUH REVIEW ANDA YANG SEPERTI ITU. TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berdiam diri dirumah selama aku belum melahirkan dan menjadi orang bodoh seorang diri?"

"Tidak juga. Aku akan mencarikanmu tutor Wookie-ah. Sebentar! Akan kucari di internet. Siapa tau ada yang bersedia menjadi tutor"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia baru sadar jika Ryeowook sedang membutuhkan tutor agar dirinya tetap bisa belajar meskipun tidak sedang bersekolah. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat dari biasanya. Dan dalam sekejap ada sebuah nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Yesung hyung" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa min?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari IPad yang ia pegang.

"Sahabatku yang bernama Yesung Hyung dia seorang Dosen di Universitas NewYork. Aku rasa dia akan bersedia menjadi tutor Ryeowook"

**o0o0 That Should Be Me 0o0o**

Namja manis itu terduduk di ruang tengah dengan menaikan satu kakinya diatas meja sambil meminum susu coklat kesukaannya. Sang pemilik rumah yang melihat tingkah tamu tak diundangnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Sungmin-ah,mau sampai kapan kau disini? Kau hanya merepotkan Donghae saja" tutur namja bermata sipit yang tengah berkutat dengan IPad miliknya.

Mendengar namja itu berbicara, Sungmin pun akhirnya menaruh gelas susunya diatas meja kemudian menurunkan kakinya dan menatap serius kea rah namja yang baru saja menegurnya itu.

"Hyung,aku ada permintaan padamu"

"Aku tidak mau" ucap namja bermata sipit itu dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak meminta yang macam-macam kok Hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak ada yang lebih kusenangi daripada uang,Kura-kura dan-"

"Ryeowook. Choi ryeowook" Sungmin segera memotong ucapan namja itu dengan cepat.

Namja bermata sipit itu pun mulai menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. Satu menit lebih dia terdiam tak bergeming hingga akhirnya ia meletakan Ipad serta melepaskan kacamata yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sebut namanya?" ucapnya bingung.

"Aisshh Yesung hyung, sekarang ini namja bernama Ryeowook itu sedang membutuhkan seorang tutor"

Namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Yesung itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia bingung. Sementara Sungmin yang melihat ekspresinya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa memiliki Universitas sekaligus menjadi Dosen di NewYork,Hyung" ucap Sungmin frontal.

"Tutor? Maksudmu apa aku harus membantunya belajar,begitu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus membantunya bermain Golf" ucap Donghae asal sambil berkutat dengan handphone miliknya.

"Bermain golf? Untuk apa?" Yesung menyaut pernyataan milik Donghae dengan ekspresi babonya.

"Hyung.. Ya! Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa kau bisa menjadi sukses seperti sekarang" Donghae mulai kesal dan kemudian meletakan Handphonenya diatas meja dan menatap tajam ke arah Yesung.

Sungmin yang melihat dua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia sudah bosan melihat dua makhluk aneh namun tampan yang selalu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Hyung. Coba dengarkan aku. Namja bernama Ryeowook itu sedang membutuhkan tutor untuk membantunya belajar di rumah. Beberapa bulan ke depan,ia akan mulai jarang untuk bersekolah karna dilarang oleh Kyuhyun. Dan aku merekomendasikan dirimu agar dapat menjadi tutornya" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar sama dengan luas.

"Ohh begitu. hmm begitu ya?" ucap Yesung sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah mengangguk karna mengerti atau tengkuk nya saja yang agak pegal jadi dia menggerakannya sedikit -,-

"Begitu apanya?" Ujar Donghae dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Aniya! Hmm,jadi aku harus menjadi seonsaeng namja imut itu,ne?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Eh? Hyung setuju? Hyung benar-benar serius? Biasanya kan kau malas membantu orang Hyung. Tanpa bayaran loh Hyung. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun"

"Terserah. Tak di bayar pun tak apa. Uang ku juga sudah banyak" ucapnya santai.

"Jinjja?" Sungmin menarik tangan Yesung dan kemudian menciumi tangannya berulang kali,persis seperti tahanan yang diampuni oleh kerabat si korban.

"Tentu saja tak masalah. Alasannya sudah jelas yang pertama karna dia itu memang sudah sangat kaya dan yang kedua karna ini kesempatan langsung untuk bertemu namja imut yang selalu ia bicarakan" Jelas Donghae sambil menatap lembut ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin pun berhenti menciumi tangan Yesung dan kemudian menatap ke arah Yesung. "Jangan bilang kalau kau serius dengan Wookie?"

"Apa ada yang bilang jika aku sedang main-main?" ucap Yesung dengan santai—lagi.

"Hajiman-"

Drapp. Drapp.. drappp! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah berat milik seseorang yang terdengar terburu-buru dan semakin keras saat dirasa langkah itu tengah menghampiri mereka.

"Donghae-ah,aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya. Kau bi- Eh... Sungmin-ah kau juga disini?"

Sungmin yang merasa namanya disebut pun kemudian berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan ke arah namja yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Annyeong Hyukkie Hyung. Maaf menganggu. Aku memang sudah datang sedari tadi"

"Oh jinjja? Mungkin aku saja yang tidak tau karna sibuk berkutat di dapur sedari tadi" Ujar namja itu sambil menunjukan GummySmile-nya.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan namja yang ia panggil Hyukkie tersebut dan kemudian melirik ke arah Donghae. "YA! Kenapa tidak bilang jika ada Hyukkie hyung disini? Kan aku bisa saja membantunya di dapur"

Donghae yang diajak bicara pun hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya sambil memasang wajah tak pedulinya. "Gwaenchana Sungmin-ah. Aku sudah biasa memasak tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Oh ya apa kau mau makan bersama kami? Kau juga mau makan disini Yesung?"

"Oh Tentu Sa-"

"Annniiiiyyaa. Siapa bilang kau akan makan disini Hyung. Kita akan menuju rumahku. Kau harus sampai disana tepat jam 7 malam" Potong Sungmin dengan cepat sehingga Yesung hanya bisa memasang muka cemberutnya.

"Eh? Ke rumah Sungmin? Memangnya ada urusan apa?" ucap Hyukkie bingung setelah melihat mereka yang mulai beranjak pergi.

"Yesung Hyung akan menjadi tutor Wookie,jadi dia akan mengajar di tempatku"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cho House at 18.47 KST**

"Aku pulang~" namja manis itu berteriak kencang sambil melempar tas yang ia pegang sedari tadi ke atas sofa panjang miliknya.

"Rumah sebesar ini hanya di huni kalian bertiga saja?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak juga,disini juga ada Maid yang bertugas membersihkan rumah kami. Hanya saja ia bertugas saat kita pergi ke sekolah"

"Lalu saat kalian libur bagaimana? Memangnya Maid itu juga akan libur dan membiarkan rumah ini berdebu dan berkarat?"

"Tidak. Maid itu tetap akan datang. Maksudku kedatangan Maid itu tepat pada waktu sekolah kami bukan berarti dia hanya datang saat kita sekolah saja. Tapi kalau dia tidak datang,tentu Kyuhyun yang akan membersihkannya bersama denganku"

"Bagaimana dengan Wookie?"

"Dia hanya mengatas namakan Kehamilannya dan membuatnya jarang ikut membersihkan rumah ini. Sudahlah Hyung,kau duduk sa-"

"ahh itu mereka" ucap Yesung sambil memotong ucapan Sungmin. Balas dendam mungkin?

Kyuhyun datang bersama Ryeowook yang sedang menggandeng tangannya erat. Tangan satunya sedang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan satunya ia pakai untuk membelai lembut perutnya yang membuncit.

"Oh annyeong haseyo. Selamat datang,apa kau sahabat Sungmin yang akan menjadi tutor istri ku?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Yesung.

"Ne aku akan menjadi tutornya. Kim Yesung imnida"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Setelah berbasa-basi cukup lama dan saling memperkenalkan diri, Yesung pun mulai berdiri dari tempatnya karna mendapat ajakan Kyuhyun untuk menuju tempat dimana ia akan menjadi tutor Ryeowook dan memberikan beberapa pembelajaran untuk istrinya. Ryeowook sedari tadi hanya bisa memandangi Yesung intens. Ia terus memperhatikan Wajahnya,tubuhnya,cara ia berbicara dan juga perilakunya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus wookie-ah? Kau suka?" ucap Yesung tepat di telinga Wookie saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan posisi membelakangi tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Aniya. Aku hanya berpikir sepertinya kau orang yang misterius. Dan jangan sok akrab denganku"

"Jinjja? Hebat juga kau. Kita kan baru saja bertemu malam ini"

Percakapan singkat mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut milik Wookie dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu bersama Sungmin. Dia belum makan malam dan aku pun begitu,jadi aku akan pergi ke restoran dan kau bisa disini bersama Yesung-ssi"

"Panggil aku Hyung saja" ujar Yesung mencoba untuk merubah situasti formalnya. Ia benci dalam situasi formal terlebih lagi mulai saat ini ia akan sering berada di lingkungan itu.

"Arraseo Hyung. Jjja, aku pergi dulu"

"Aku ikut Kyu. Aku juga ingin makan" Wookie pun sebal melihat jika Kyuhyun hanya pergi berdua saja dengan Sungmin,ia pun mencoba untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Bukannya baru saja kau selesai makan Wookie-ah. Kau sudah makan sebanyak dua piring. Kau tidak boleh terlalu kenyang,arraseo? Lagipula kau tidak sopan jika meninggalkan Yesung Hyung sendiri disini"

"Hajiman-"

"Kajja Min,kita pergi sekarang. Yesung hyung,aku pergi dulu bersama Sungmin. Tolong ajari istriku yang satu ini,dia agak sulit diatur. Dia suka merajuk. Anyyeong"

Kyuhyun pun memakaikan Sungmin mantel tebal miliknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama dan setelah itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Menyebalkan" Ujar Wookie sebal yang melihat KyuMin moment itu.

"Jjja. Kita mulai belajar kita Wookie-ah. Jangan sebal terhadap mereka. Itu sudah wajar,Sungmin kan juga istrinya" ceramah Yesung sambil menarik tangan Wookie dan mendudukannya di atas karpet merah muda di ruang tengah.

"Tetap saja menyebalkan"

"Kalau begitu apa kita akan membuat YeWook moment untuk menyingkirkan rasa sebal mu itu?" Ujar Yesung sambil menunjukan tampang menggodanya.

"Diam kau Kepala besar"

Yesung yang sudah biasa dipanggil seperti itu pun hanya berekspresi biasa saja dan akhirnya mereka pun larut dalam suasa hening yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kita itu sebenarnya akan belajar atau ritual memanggil setan eoh? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Wookie ke arah Yesung.

"Diam dulu kau pendek. Aku sedang memilih pelajaran apa yang akan kita mulai terlebih dulu" ucap Yesung sambil memilih beberapa buku pelajaran yang sudah tersaji diatas meja tersebut.

Wookie pun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia sebal jika ia mulai dipanggil seperti itu. Tetapi Yesung hanya diam saja dan kemudian menunjukan satu buku ke arah Ryeowook. "Buku apa itu?" Wookie bingung melihat buku yang ia rasa bukan miliknya karna judul buku itu sendiri bertuliskan dengan tulisan English.

"Itu buku milikku saat mengajar bidang Hukum di Universitas NewYork. Setahuku sekolahmu juga pasti mengajarimu tentang Ilmu Hukum"

"Tapi aku kurang mengerti tentang Bahasa yang ada di buku ini"

"Arraseo. Aku akan membuat satu soal pemanasan untukmu dan melatihmu untuk berpikir. Siapa tau kau bisa menjadi pengacara hebat"

Hening. Keduanya pun terlarut kembali dalam situasi itu. Yesung sibuk menulis soal diatas selembar kertas dan Ryeowook hanya bisa diam memandanginya. 10 menit ia berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpennya, Yesung pun kemudian memberikan kertas itu dan menyuruhnya untuk membaca. Ryeowook pun menurut.

"Seorang Wanita yang merasa dirinya tidak dihargai oleh Suaminya pun menuntut kepada seorang jaksa untuk mengusut tuntas kasus miliknya. Ia mengatakan jika penyebab suaminya berperilaku tidak adil itu karna disebabkan oleh si istri pertama milik suaminya yang melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Diketahui jika istri pertamanya itu telah melakukan salah satu tindak kriminal dengan cara melakukan cuci otak saat suaminya jatuh sakit dan dirawat di rumah sa-"

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Entah kenapa kasus yang Yesung tuliskan itu seakan menyindir dirinya dan menohok tepat di jantungnya. "Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Kasus milik siapa ini?"

"Aniya. Hanya saja di NewYork sedang trend dengan kasus seperti itu. Memanfaatkan ilmu kedokteran untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang sulit ia gapai. Lagipula kasus ini juga hampir sama milik seseorang ya-"

"Lalu apa maksudmu memberikannya padaku?"

"Sudah kukatakan karna aku akan memancingmu untuk berpikir. Menurutmu,hukuman apa yang harus diberi kepada si pelaku istri pertama itu?"

"Aku tidak tau" Ucap Ryeowook yang mulai sedikit gelisah dan menaruh kembali kertasnya diatas meja.

"Kau harus menja-"

"Siapa kau itu sebenarnya?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku ini Yesung. Kim Yesung seorang pemuda yang berhasil mendirikan sebuah Universitas di NewYork"

"Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi"

"Hmm.. Namaku Yesung,aku seorang murid tampan lulusan terbaik dari Neul Parang High School. Dan setelah itu aku kuliah di Inha University dan selalu berhasil mendapatkan nilai IP tertinggi. Dan aku kemudian mendapatkan panggilan dari seorang dosen besar di NewYork saat aku berusia 20 tahun. Dan setelah itu aku menjadi sukses berkat pengarahan orang tersebut. Aku berhasil menjadi dosen muda dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi ke satu University ke university lainnya. Dan akhirnya aku pun berhasil mendirikan University disana dan sekaligus menjadi Dosen sesukaku" Jawab Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan namja di hadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika namja tampan itu ternyata secerdas dan sesukses ini. "Ohh begitu"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Gweanchana. Ah! Kau sahabat Sungmin kan?"

"Ya begitulah" ucap Yesung santai.

Ryeowook terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban milik Yesung. Entah kenapa ia jadi melamunkan dan berpikir beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. 'Apa mungkin Sungmin yang menceritakannya? Ah tidak mungkin. Aku sangat yakin jika Sungmin sama sekali tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan di rumah sakit waktu itu. Lalu apa ini bisa disebut suatu kebetulan?' batin Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan beringingan sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat. Tangan satunya ia pakai untuk memandangi beberapa foto yang baru saja ia ambil di PhotoBox bersama namja manis miliknya itu. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang sibuk memakan Ice Cream coklat setelah makan malam bersama mereka.

"Eh? Kau mau apa Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang menyobek foto mereka menjadi dua bagian.

"Aku ingin menyimpan foto ini min. Dan yang ini kau sendiri yang simpan. Jadi kita akan sama-sama memilikinya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasukan foto itu kedalam saku mantel milik Sungmin.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan menjilat kembali sisa ice cream terakhir didalam cone tersebut. "Kyunnie~ Habis.." ujar Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun dengan raut muka yang sangat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun pun terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang belepotan dengan sisa ice cream yang menempel disekitar bibir bahkan ada yang terbang menuju pipinya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya menuju pipi milik istrinya itu. Namun,cream itu sepertinya sudah menjadi lengket dan susah untuk dibersihkan jika tak menggunakan air. Karna bingung ingin menggunakan air apa, Kyuhyun pun mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin dan kemudian menjilat pipi dan juga bibir milik Sungmin dan tindakan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin merona hebat. "Hmm manis. Tapi sekalian saja deh" ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Sungmin,Kyuhyun pun kemudian mengarahkan bibir tebal miliknya menuju bibir pulm milik Sungmin dan setelah itu bibir mereka pun saling bertautan. "Ahhhh" Sungmin sedikit kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya seakan meminta Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menurut dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menjelajahi lebih dalam lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Meskipun suasana malam itu begitu dingin,namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya dan membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Tubuhnya memanas dengan sendirinya. "Min,kau membuatku On" ujar Kyuhyun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sungmin pun menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Aniya! Aku sedang lelah Kyunnie. Jika kau berani macam-macam denganku. Aku akan membunuhmu dan memotong adik-mu itu"

"Jinnja? Bukankah kau suka dengannya min? Bukankah dia mainan favorite mu hmm?"

"Aniya" ujar Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau berbohong min~ Aku bahkan ingat saat Adik-ku mulai memasuki tempat terindahnya dan berhasil membuat pemilik tempat itu bergetar hebat sambil menyebut namaku berulang kali. Kyuuhhhh.. akhhhh.. shhhhnghh.. there Kyunniehh.. Ohh deepppeerr." Kyuhyun mulai menggoda istrinya dan menirukan suara Sungmin saat mereka sedang beraktivitas di atas ranjang mereka.

Sungmin blusshing mendengar suara milik Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa,dirinya juga menjadi sedikit panas dengan mendengar sura desahan milik Kyuhyun yang mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat dikerjai habis-habisan oleh suaminya itu. "Aniya. Malam ini tidak ada aktivitas ranjang"

"Tapi min,kita kan juga jarang melakukannya. Terakhir kita melakukannya juga sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Beberapa hari bukan beberapa bulan yang lalu,kan ?" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit ketus walau dia sendiri sedang menahan hasratnya. Entahlah,akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa lelah setelah dia mulai membawa satu nyawa lagi dalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin terdiam saat melihat seorang penjual permen kapas melintas melewati mereka. "Kyunnie~ aku mau itu"

"Eh? Tapi kan baru saja kau menghabiskan ice cream mu min?"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pentingnya kejar penjual itu Kyu. Sekarang. Aku ingin itu~ berikan aku dua buah permen kapas~"

"Tapi min. Dia sudah jauh sekali"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kejar dia sekarang"

Dengan sedikit malas Kyuhyun pun menurut perintah yang diberikan oleh istrinya. Dalam hatinya ia terus saja bergumam bahwa ini ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati anaknya didalam kandungan istrinya itu. Ia terus berlari mengejar penjual yang nampaknya tidak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Malang sekali,ia harus berlari kencang di tengah dinginnya malam. Poor Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jja,aku pulang sekarang. Nampaknya sudah sangat lama aku disini" ucap Yesung dan kemudian ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang saat Yesung berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama mereka. Yesung pun membalikan badannya berniat untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengatakan jadwal pembelajarannya besok.

"Menurutmu,hukuman apa yang akan diberikan pada wanita itu?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Kasus tadi. Menurutmu,wanita itu apa harus dihukum dengan hukuman berat? Apa ia akan dihukum?"

**#TBC#**

Annyeong,kembali lagi dengan saya. Maaf updatenya mungkin sedikit lama dari biasanya. Alasannya karna kakek saya baru saja meninggal dunia dan Akun saya ini baru saja dicuri oleh teman sekelas. #PoorDebbie T_T .

**Special thanks to : Reviewers yang sudah berbaik hati menyemangati FF abal milik saya lewat kotak review itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.**

**SIDERS = Super Slow Update**

Gamsahamnida.. semoga bisa berjumpa di chap berikutnya.. :D

Follow me : Im_YesungWife


	9. All Problems Between Us!

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,HaeHyuk

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG,OOC

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut.

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan? YANG GA SUKA KARAKTER WOOK JADI ANTAGONIS DISINI SILAHKAN OUT AJA TANPA MENINGGALKAN SESUATU YANG DISEBUT BASHING. JIKA ANDA TETAP MELAKUKANNYA,SAYA UCAPKAN BAHWA ANDA BODOH KARNA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT TULISAN SEHITAM EN SEBESAR INI! SAYA TIDAK BUTUH REVIEW ANDA YANG SEPERTI ITU. TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"Hae,besok sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan jadwal operasi di Rumah Sakit dan mengurus beberapa file yang belum kuteliti. Jadi,seharian besok mungkin aku tidak akan datang kemari" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah namja yang ia panggil dengan panggilan Hae.

Namun namja itu tetap terdiam tak bergeming dalam posisi duduknya diatas sofa panjang miliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan sesekali mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pegal dan begitu pening. Melihat itu,namja manis yang diketahui bernama Hyukkie itu pun turut mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Hae.

"Ada apa? Kulihat kau begitu kebingungan?" Hyukkie pun memijat pelan pergelangan tangan kanan milik namja itu.

"Hyukkie,apa aku itu orang yang sangat jahat?" tanyanya sambil menatap kearah Hyukkie.

Hyukkie sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan ambigu milik namja yang ia cintai itu. Sedikit berpikir dan sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Katakan apa masalahmu. Aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu sebelum aku pergi bekerja"

Donghae pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya sambil menutup mata indahnya itu. Namun namja bernama Hyukkie itu hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Hae dan ikut berdiri di balkon tepat disampingnya. Dia sedikit bingung melihat perubahan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat bahwa Donghae se gelisah seperti sekarang ini . "Aku seorang pendosa Hyukkie. Kenapa kau masih saja berada di sampingku?"

Hyukkie sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan milik Donghae. Dia tidak tau apa maksud ucapan milik Donghae. Setahunya, namja yang ia cintai itu tak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal hingga ia menyebut dirinya sendiri seorang pendosa. "A,apa kau melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal Hae?" tanya Hyukkie dengan suara bergetar.

"Mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku melakukan perbuatan layaknya seorang iblis"

Donghae menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan melihat tangan kekarnya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia pun menangis hingga tetesan air mata miliknya itu terjatuh tepat di atas tangannya yang tengah menengadah.

"A,apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dekati aku Hyukkie. Hikss.. akuhh.. orang yang sangat jahat.. hikss.. Aku terlalu jauh untuk ikut campur urusan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

Hyukkie pun terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Donghae barusan. Mata indahnya itu kini berubah menjadi kelam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan mukanya yang semula memancarkan cahaya keceriaan,kini berganti menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Ia beringsut mundur dan memilih untuk terduduk di dinding. Tangannya ia taruh disamping ke dua telinganya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "Aniya.. aku tidak melakukannya. Dia yang menyuruhku. Bu,bukan aku. Itu semua bukan aku.. aniya!" racau Hyukkie tidak jelas.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukkie begitu histeris seperti layaknya orang kesetanan itu pun segera berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Donghae mendekap erat tubuhnya dan membelai lembut rambut milik Eunhyuk sambil sesekali menciumi berulang kali pucuk kepalanya. "Tenang Hyukiie. Ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku!"

"Ani.. ANIYA! Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bukan orang jahat. Kumohon jangan jauhi aku. Jangan hukum aku. Huwaaaa.. Menyingkir dariku.. PERGI!" racau Hyukkie dengan nada yang semakin keras.

"Hyukkie tenanglah. Aku lah si pendosa itu. Ada apa denganmu? Hyukkie-ah? Tenanglah. Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Gertak Donghae dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Aku bukan pendosa. Jangan membenciku. Kumohon jangan membenciku Hae. Hikss.. hikss." Ucapannya mulai sedikit melunak setelah mendengar gertakan milik Donghae. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar kini mulai tenang kembali.

"Ne arraseo. Kau itu orang yang sangat baik Hyukkie. Aku tau itu. Tenanglah,sekarang tenangkan dirimu"

"Hikss.. berjanjilah jika kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. Jangan pergi dan jangan membenciku Hae. Kumohon.. Aku takut.. Temani aku" pinta Hyukkie sambil mengenggam tangan Donghae dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan takut Hyukkie. Aku pasti akan selalu menemanimu. Percayalah padaku. Kau pasti percaya kan padaku?"

"Hikss.. ne.. Aku selalu percaya padamu Hae" ucapnya dengan sedikit menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka yang singkat dan jarang mereka lakukan. Hyukie hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan pandangan kosong dan tenang dalam dekapan hangat milik pemuda itu. Angin malam yang tengah bertiup kencang menerpa keduanya seakan-seakan menjadi sebuah lullaby terindah bagi Eunhyuk. Seketika hati dan pikirannya menjadi tenang kembali dan semuanya menjadi terasa begitu gelap. Tak perlu menunggu lama,ia pun tertidur dalam pelukan seorang Lee Donghae..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"Hikss.. Namja itu brengsek sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri eoh?" Namja manis itu terisak cukup keras dengan pandangan matanya lurus ke depan dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berderai air mata karna sesuatu.

"Sudahlah,itu kan hanya drama, chagi. Cepat suapi aku lagi" Namja tampan yang tengah tertidur itu pun geram melihat namja manisnya menangis hanya karna sebuah drama. Bahkan dulu saat ia terjatuh dari sepeda pun namja manis itu hanya bisa tertawa dan mengejeknya.

"Aishhh arraseo Kyu"

"Aku tidak mau buah anggur,aku ingin apel saja Sungmin yeobo"

Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar perintah dari sang suami. Tentu saja Kyuhyun,siapa lagi?

Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat tangan milik istrinya tengah memegang sebuah apel yang sudah diiris dan mengarahkan tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Mashita. Lagi min~" Rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah potongan apel didalam mulutnya.

"Sudah habis Kyu. Anggur saja ya? Atau kau mau strawberry,labu atau kau mau makan apa?"

Kyuhyun pun terdiam dan langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan sang istri. Memang mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah dengan posisi Kyuhyun tertidur diatas sofa panjang dengan beralas tidurkan pangkuan milik Sungmin. Hari ini sekolah mereka memang sedang libur maka dari itu mereka bisa bersantai ria dirumah sambil menonton bersama seharian penuh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Tentu saja dia sekarang sedang bersama Tutornya pergi kesuatu tempat untuk belajar dan tentu saja dengan sebuah paksaan. Belajar sambil berjalan-jalan,mungkin? Entahlah apa yang sedang ada dipikiran namja berkepala besar itu tetapi Sungmin sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku mau makan min~"

"Makan apa hmm?" ucap Sungmin sambil memegang pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin makan Samgyupsal min. Aku lapar"

"Arraseo. Aku akan memasakannya untukmu" Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap menuju ke dapur.

"Siapa bilang aku menyuruhmu memasak min? Memangnya kau bisa memasak Samgyupsal? Bahan-bahannya pun tidak ada" Kyuhyun pun segera menyusul langkah istrinya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak milik Sungmin.

"Hmm.. Benar juga. Tapi kau bilang kau lapar Kyu? kau mau kumasakan apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memasak. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar"

"Tapi dua hari yang lalu kan kita sudah makan malam diluar Kyu. Jangan melakukan pemborosan hanya karna kita diberi uang oleh orang tua kita Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ceramah dari istri termanisnya itu pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia tak suka. "Segera ambil mantel mu min. Kita akan keluar setelah kau sudah siap"

"Kyu,aku tidak mengiyakan ajakanmu kan?"

"Tapi kau harus mau. Kau turuti saja aku,atau kau yang akan kumakan malam ini juga" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sungmin sedikit menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Batinnya,bukankah mereka sudah melakukannya kemarin malam dan rasanya pun masih sangat sakit hingga sekarang. Jika malam ini ia kembali diserang,bisa-bisa single hole-nya akan menjadi lebih sakit dari sekarang. Bisa-bisa besok dia tidak bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya.

"Hmm.. Kenapa Wookie belum pulang juga ya? Ini sudah malam,aku takut dia kedinginan. Yesung hyung membawanya kemana sih?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja ke jurang. Atau ke kandang buaya? Jika iya,aku akan segera membuat Party atas ke babo-an nya yang menghilang" Gumam Sungmin dengan sangat lirih.

"Eh? Kau bicara sesuatu chagi?"

"Hahaha,aniya Kyu"

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berkepala besar itu tak henti-hentinya menggandeng erat tangan namja mungil yang berada disampingnya yang tengah memasang wajah cemberut. Namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kasar bahkan tak jarang ia ingin membuat namja disampingnya itu menabrak atau ditabrak sesuatu. Yang namja mungil pinta hanya satu. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Ia sudah gelisah sedari tadi memikirkan kegiatan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seharian ini.

"Hyung. Kajja kita pulang sekarang" ajak Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Yesung. Namun namja itu tetap tak bergeming dan masih saja serius memandangi beberapa kacamata yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sebentar chagi. Aku sedang memilih kacamata. Menurutmu lebih bagus yang ini atau ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengajukan dua buah kacamata ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau tau Hyung. Cepat kita pulang sekarang. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chagi. Hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau dengar hah?"

"Ishhh kau itu berisik sekali. Tidak kusangka suaramu sangat nyaring seperti itu. Ishh baiklah kita pulang sekarang. Kajja chagi"

"Ya! Sudah ku-"

"Diamlah sedikit atau kau ingin aku membungkam mulutmu dengan bibir milikku ini eoh?"

Ryeowook pun terdiam ditempat dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras. "Kukatakan padamu ya seonsangnim kurang ajar. Aku hanya milik Kyuhyun. Dan aku hanya mau disentuh oleh Kyuhyun seorang. Oleh suami sah-ku"

"Arraseo,arraseo"

"Dan kukatakan sekali lagi. Lain kali kau tak perlu mengadakan pembelajaran diluar rumah seperti ini dengan cara busukmu itu. Jangan pernah membujuk Kyuhyun-ku untuk menyetujui metode pembelajaran yang kau lakukan. Apa kau tau,akibat dari perbuatanmu itu eoh?"

"Memangnya perbuatanku itu ada akibatnya?" Tanya Yesung dengan santai.

"Kau membuatku tidak memiliki waktu lebih bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak suka dan aku sangat tidak suka."

"Katakan saja jika kau cemburu melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berdua dirumah sekarang. Hmm sekarang mereka berdua sedang melakukan apa ya? Di atas meja,sofa atau diatas ranjang?"

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu"

"Busuk? Tadi pagi aku sudah menggosok gigi kok. Sehabis ini juga aku akan membersihkan nya lagi"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Bodoh? Jika aku memang bodoh,bagaimana mungkin aku dapat membangun bangunan mewah dan berstatus sosial tinggi di NewYork itu? Apa aku membangunnya dengan bantuan setan?"

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan milik Yesung. Jujur saja ia sudah tak memiliki kalimat hinaan apalagi yang akan ditujukan untuk namja dihadapannya ini. Dadanya naik turun pertanda ia lelah setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yesung.

"Seharusnya kau itu sadar Wookie-ah. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan,Sungmin itu juga istri milik Kyuhyun. Jadi ia berhak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan" ucap Yesung dengan lembut dan melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan sambil membersihkannya dengan menggunakan kain putih yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.

Ryeowook sedikit tertegun melihat wajah Yesung tanpa menggunakan kacamata. Meski ia sudah sangat sering melihatnya,namun jujur saja ia tak pernah melihatnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Seketika matanya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah namja bermata sipit itu. Matanya yang sipit terlihat menjadi semakin sipit setelah ia melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu" Ujar Yesung sambil menengadahkan mukanya dan menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan matanya yang nyaris tertutup.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Ryeowook,ia pun kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yesung dan memegang kelopak mata namja tampan itu. "Mata ini.. Mata ini mirip sekali dengan mata milik Kyuhyun-ku" Gumam Ryeowook.

Meskipun hanya sebuah gumaman,namun jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dapat membuat Yesung mendengar gumaman itu hingga membuatnya tersenyum manis dan menurunkan kedua tangan Wookie dengan pelan. "Eye's reader?" tanya Yesung.

"Hah? Eye's reader?" Jawab Ryeowook yang justru terkesan seperti pertanyaan balik.

"Kau itu memiliki kemampuan membedakan mata milik seseorang,bukan? Kau baru saja melakukannya"

"Tidak,bukan begitu. Hanya saja matamu itu mirip sekali dengan mata milik Kyuhyun-ku. Sorot mata dan warna hitam kelam yang sama persis"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin itu wookie-ah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Wookie dengan nada malas andalannya. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Menurutku kau itu salah Wookie-ah"

"Bagian mana yang Salah? Bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih jelas lagi?"

"Aku rasa bukan aku yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lah yang mirip denganku"

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"Sungmin-ah. Coba lihat ini,manis sekali ne?"

"Aniya! Seleramu norak sekali Kyu. Yang merah muda itu jauh lebih manis daripada pilihanmu itu" Ujar Sungmin sambil meletakan jam tangan yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan merah muda terus chagi. Aku takut jika anakku menjadi Pink expert seperti eommanya"

"YA! Jadi maksud ucapanmu itu bahwa warna Pink adalah warna yang menjijikan,begitu?"

"Tidak,Sungmin Yeobo. Anu,itu—aku—"

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Aku tau kalau kau berpikir bahwa warna Pink itu warna yang menjijikan,bukan?"

"Aku tidak berbicara seperti itu,hanya saja-"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan dari Kyuhyun selesai,Sungmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari toko jam tangan itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat mendahului suaminya tanpa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Hingga akhirnya langkah cepat milik Kyuhyun mampu menyusul langkah Sungmin dan menghentikannya. "Jangan begitu chagi. Dengarkan aku. Jangan marah ne. Jebal~"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menekuk kedua tangannya didada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan memancing pikiran Pervert Kyuhyun untuk segera melahap habis bibir pulm itu. "Dengarkan aku min"

"Shirheo"

"Minnie min, maksudku sebenarnya itu kita kan tidak tau jika uri aegya adalah seorang Yeoja. Aku hanya takut jika ternyata dia adalah seorang namja dan menjadi Pink Expert sepertimu. Kalau yeoja sih tak apa"

"Arghhh kau menyebalkan Kyu. Itu sama saja kau mengatakan jijik denganku. Bukankah aku namja dan aku seorang Pink Expert?"

"Minnie-ah. Jangan seperti itu,aku hanya- "

DEGGG!

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam melihat sesuatu dihadapannya. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh dengan sorot kebingungan. Dihadapannya sekarang terdapat sebuah toko besar dengan arsitektur menarik dan terkesan sangat mewah. Matanya terus bergerak kekanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Sekelebat suara dan bayangan pun mulai muncul diotaknya seakan sebuah film drama yang tengah diputar ulang dengan cepat.

"**Hei,apa kau menyukainya? Aku sudah memesannya beberapa bulan yang lalu untukmu"**

"**Sudah kukatakan jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu"**

"**Apanya yang tidak perlu chagi? Ini adalah sebuah benda yang akan mengikat kita sampai kapanpun. Hingga dunia tak berpihak dengan kita sekalipun,kita akan tetap bersama. Hei,bukankah cincin ini sangat cantik?"**

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat kencang dan memegang kepala layaknya seseorang yang tengah frustasi hebat. "Aghhhhh.. siapa mereka?" Kyuhyun mulai menggeram sambil memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pening saat ini. Suara itu terus bermunculan dan tidak lupa bayangan kedua namja yang tengah memegang dan menautkan cincin dijari pasangannya pun ikut menyertai. Bayangan wajah sosok itu terlihat buram dalam ingatannya seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung,siapakah sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam otaknya itu? Apa hubungannya sosok itu dengan Kyuhyun yang seakan memaksanya untuk mengais lebih banyak tentang sosok misterius itu? Kenapa mereka selalu saja muncul dalam waktu tiba-tiba?

"Kenapa? Kenapa suara dan sosok itu muncul kembali? Siapa mereka?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terduduk diatas tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sedangkan Sungmin hanya mampu berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun yang berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih tenang Hyukkie-ah?" Namja tampan itu memberikan secangkir coklat panas kepada namja bernama Hyukkie itu dan memilih untuk duduk bersila dibawahnya.

"Ne,gamsahamnida Hae-ah" ucapnya sambil menyeruput coklat panas itu hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat nyaman dari sebelumnya.

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap lekat-lekat sosok manis yang tengah meminum coklat panas miliknya itu. Dalam hatinya,dia merasa jika sosok dihadapannya itu pun sama dengannya sekarang. Mereka sedang terlilit dalam masalah berat yang sulit mereka selesaikan hingga membuat mereka begitu tertekan dengan semuanya dan terasa muak jika mengingat kembali apa yang telah mereka lakukan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" ucap Hae saat melihat Hyukkie meletakan kembali cangkir berisi coklat panas buatannya itu.

Hening. Hyukkie hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang entah mengapa justru seakan terdangar seperti sebuah permintaan. Eunhyuk mengerti,saat ini Donghae sudah terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Jika kau ingin tau,kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Yesung. Dia akan menjadi kunci dari semua ini. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada pemuda itu"

"Kunci? Semua? Apa yang kau maksudkan 'Dari semua' itu?"

"Tentu saja masalah milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Segera selesaikan. Aku sudah muak menahan semuanya"

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan dari Hyukkie barusan. Dia sendiri tak menyangka jika Hyukkie pun akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tangannya sedikit tergepal melihat sebuah masalah kecil yang entah mengapa semakin besar saat mereka mencoba menggampangkannya.

"Kita akan berkumpul bertiga di sini,di tempat ini. Aku,kau dan juga Yesung"

"Tapi besok aku ada jadwal operasi Hae"

"Kalau begitu lusa. Lusa kita harus sudah berkumpul disini. Segera selesaikan semuanya,aku pun sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa semakin lama melihat mereka saling menyakiti" ucap Donghae Final.

**#TBC/END?#**

A/N: Maaf disini saya memang sengaja memberikan konflik yang sedikit rumit karna memang itu yang terlintas dipikiran saya. Dan sepertinya saya akan memunculkan beberapa moment mereka dulu,karna sepertinya saat menuntas konflik mereka ber enam nanti akan berkurang moment milik mereka. Sejenak saya kehilangan semangat menulis saat melihat kurangnya apresiasi dari readers pada FF milik saya ini. Mungkin FF saya semakin membosankan dan saya menyadari itu. Tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk para reviewers yang telah menyemangati saya. Maaf sekali jika FF abal ini semakin tidak bermutu dan membuat kalian kecewa. Jujur saja,saya sedih dan malu sendiri melihat FF abal ini yang semakin ngalor ngidul kagak ngeh. Saya sedikit hilang semangat melihat SIDERS yang semakin WOOWW jumlahnya.

**BIG THANKS TO: Semua yang sudah membaca mereview dan memberi semangatnya pada saya. Review dari kalian benar-benar memberi semangat saat saya mengalami buntu ide. Tidak henti-hentinya saya ucapkan thank you pada semua yang sudah mereview FF ini. ^^ *Bow***

Mind to review? ^^

**Bisakah para SILENT READERS memberikan saya sebuah review pada FF ini**? ^^

Tertanda

Debbie KyuMinYeWook Aegya


	10. All Problems Between Us! Part 2

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,KyuWook

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**Previous Chapter-**

"Kunci? Semua? Apa yang kau maksudkan 'Dari semua' itu?"

"Tentu saja masalah milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Segera selesaikan. Aku sudah muak menahan semuanya"

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan dari Hyukkie barusan. Dia sendiri tak menyangka jika Hyukkie pun akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tangannya sedikit tergepal melihat sebuah masalah kecil yang entah mengapa semakin besar saat mereka mencoba menggampangkannya.

"Kita akan berkumpul bertiga di sini,di tempat ini. Aku,kau dan juga Yesung"

"Tapi besok aku ada jadwal operasi Hae"

"Kalau begitu lusa. Lusa kita harus sudah berkumpul disini. Segera selesaikan semuanya,aku pun sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa semakin lama melihat mereka saling menyakiti" ucap Donghae Final.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Namja tampan itu tengah terduduk diatas kasur yang menggunakan bed cover berwarna biru muda kesukaannya. Tatapan matanya kosong,namun entah mengapa di pikirannya begitu banyak bayangan-bayangan yang seakan beradu untuk meminta sang pemiliknya untuk mencari tau darimana bayangan itu berasal. Namun sang pemilik hanya dapat terdiam. Dia memang selalu terdiam tak bergerak ketika bayangan itu selalu muncul dalam ingatannya. "Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka selalu dan selalu muncul dalam ingatanku?"

Setelah lama terdiam memikirkan semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui, ia pun mendesah berat dan menyerah dengan segala hal yang ada di pikirannya. Karna bosan,ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menuju salah satu kamar istrinya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia temui.

"Sedang apa chagi?" Namja itu melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan saat melihat istrinya itu tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah? Kau mengagetkanku saja" ucapnya sambil melayangkan buku yang baru saja ia baca sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah imut yang dilakukan oleh istrinya barusan. Ia pun memilih untuk ikut merangkak ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya disamping istrinya yang tengah bersantai.

"Wookie-ah sebentar lagi kau melahirkan tapi kenapa kita belum menyiapkan nama hmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil meletakan tangannya diatas perut milik istrinya itu.

"Bukannya itu tugas kau sebagai suami? Hmm kalau begitu lekas beri dia nama"

Kyuhyun pun terdiam sambil meletakan satu jarinya didagu pertanda ia sedang mengajak otaknya untuk berpikir bersama. Semenit kemudian ia pun tersenyum manis kea rah istrinya. "Bagaimana kalau KyuWook?"

Wookie sedikit mengernyitkan dahi pertanda tak setuju. "Ahh menggelikan. Memang bagus sih perpaduan nama kita,tapi kedengarannya aneh" Tolak Ryeowook dengan nada halus.

"Yang membuatnya aneh kan karna namamu"

"Aishhh dasar menyebalkan. Sudahlah terus apa lagi?"

"Ermmm bagaimana kalau RyeoKyu,KyuYeo?"

"Jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu pasti semua tetangga akan mengira bahwa aku sedang memanggil seekor anjing"

Kyuhyun merengut. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak menemukan lagi nama yang terkesan bagus untuk anak mereka. Kyuhyun pun sadar jika nama yang baru saja disebutkan,mengingatkannya pada anjing besar milik tetangga sebelah yang sering mengonggong jika Kyuhyun berteriak kelaparan di tengah malam.

"Kyu? Wajahmu telihat sedikit pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun terdiam (lagi) mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh istrinya. Mau tidak mau,ia harus kembali mengingat beberapa sosok misterius dalam ingatannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini otakku sedikit konslet chagi"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau pasti karna terlalu banyak belajar kan?"

"Hahaha banyak belajar tidak akan membuat otak jenius ku konslet justru semakin tajam" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi istrinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan sedetik kemudian ia pun menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh istrinya itu. "Ada sosok yang tidak kuketahui siapa dan apa selalu berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Aku pusing dengan semuanya"

Wookie sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya. Sedikit berpikir dan tiba-tiba ia teringat kemudian ia pun tersentak saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran suaminya. Dengan cepat ia letakan tangannya di samping kedua pipi suaminya itu dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pikirkan mereka. Lupakan. Mereka orang jahat"

Kyuhyun sedikit merengut mendengar penuturan dari istri pertamanya dan setelah itu melepaskan tangan istrinya yang masih bertengger manis di pipinya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa? Memangnya mereka siapa?"

"Mereka orang jahat. Apa kau tau? Dulu kau hampir saja dibunuh oleh mereka" Ucap Wookie gelisah dan tentu saja penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Jeongmalyo? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Dan kenapa mereka muncul dalam pikiranku? Kenapa tidak langsung menyerangku saja jika mereka berniat membunuhku. Apa mereka berniat membunuhku melalui pikiran?"

**SKAK MAT! **Ryeowook nampaknya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Berbicara dengan seorang Kyuhyun memang perlu perhitungan jika kau tidak ingin kalah debat.

Tetapi nampaknya keberuntungan tengah memihak pada Cho Ryeowook. Nyatanya kini Kyuhyun yang merasa istrinya bungkam dan terdiam sedari tadi pun memilih mengalah daripada memperpanjang sesuatu yang justru ia tidak pernah tau."Argghhh aku pusing chagi. Bagaimana kalau-"

**TOkkk.. tokkk! **Sebuahketukan pintu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi perkataan sang uri gamer. Mereka berdua pun sontak menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyu? Apa kau ada didalam bersama Wookie-ah?"

Wookie sedikit merengut mendengar suara yang baru saja ia dengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Suara itu atau lebih tepatnya bukan hanya suara itu yang ia benci. Tapi seluruhnya yang ada dalam sosok itu. Tetapi berbeda dengan suaminya. Kini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum manis mendengar suara yang ia ketahui milik Sungmin,istri keduanya yang sangat manis. "Ne. Ada apa chagi?"

"Umma baru saja datang Kyu. Dia sedang menunggumu di ruang tengah. Cepat keluar,jangan buat orang tuamu menunggu"

"Ne aku akan segera keluar"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar Wookie. Sebelum ia sepenuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Wookie,dia sedikit menyembulkan kepala dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Jangan terlalu lelah ne. Dan teruslah memakai pakaian seperti itu. Kau membuatku horny"

BRAKK! Dan pintu itu tertutup terlebih dahulu sebelum Wookie melayangkan boneka jerapah yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Memang saat ini Wookie tengah memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Kyuhyun dan hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Usia kandungannya yang semakin tua,membuat semua pakaiannya benar-benar tidak muat saat ia mencoba memakainya.

"Lupakan masalah tadi. Sekarang aku harus mencari tau tentang dia"

Dengan cepat diraihnya Laptop yang terduduk manis disamping kirinya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk aktivitas mendownload sebelum Kyuhyun mengunjunginya di kamar.

"Ok-Jongie NewYork University. Hmm nama yang aneh untuk ukuran sebuah universitas. Aneh sekali universitas aneh ini bisa sebesar dan semegah ini"

Ryeowook terus dan terus berkutat pada layar laptopnya yang tengah memunculkan beberapa informasi tentang Universitas milik Yesung. Ia memang sempat mencatat nama universitasnya saat ia mencoba meminjam buku milik Yesung yang jelas-jelas pernah Yesung katakan bahwa buku itu adalah buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan milik Universitasnya. Dan inilah kesempatannya untuk mencari tau lebih tentang sosok Yesung.

"Apa-apaan ini? Semuanya benar-benar di jaga ketat. Hanya penduduk Universitasnya saja yang bisa melihat siapa pemilik Universitas ini"

Ia pun mencoba mengetikkan nama Kim Ye Sung pada kolom bagian search saat ia melihat beberapa nama dan foto yang ia duga sebagai seorang dosen di Universitas itu. "Pasti bisa jika kucari disini. Dia kan pernah bilang bahwa selain sebagai pemilik dia juga seorang dosen. Hmm Kim Yesung. Dimana kau kepala besar? Seharusnya mencarimu itu mudah"

Lama sekali ia menunggu Loading yang tertulis di layar laptop membuatnya sedikit jengah namun hingga akhirnya sebuah tulisan yang muncul mampu membuatnya sedikit membelalakan matanya. 'Search is Not Found'

"Kenapa? Kenapa namanya tidak ada dalam pencarian?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah asik berbaring dipangkuan ummanya dengan memainkan sebuah PSP yang baru saja diberikan oleh umma tercintanya. Umma Kyuhyun memang sengaja datang untuk menjenguk keadaan anaknya setelah mendapat kabar beberapa hari yang lalu dari Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun kembali pingsan sambil merintih kesakitan pada bagian kepalanya. Persis sepeti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dengan lembut ia belai rambut milik sang anak yang berwarna coklat ikal itu dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. "Inilah akibat jika kau tidak mendengarkan umma"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya saat mendengar ucapan yang sama diulangnya berulang kali padanya. "Mendengarkan apa Umma? Apa aku pernah mencoba berani padamu? bukankah aku adalah anak yang selalu menuruti kemauan umma?"

"Kau pikir dengan menikahkan kau di usia dini itu termasuk kemauan umma? Itu adalah paksaan darimu kan? Mana mungkin umma menolak anak umma satu-satunya sekarang. Terlebih anak itu sangat tampan dan pintar seperti ini. Kau itu belum bisa berumah tangga chagi" Ujarnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun hingga sang pemilik sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Untuk masalah itu memang pengecualian umma"

"Lihatlah,kau itu masih bocah. Masih hoby bermain PSP,bermanja pada umma dan-"

"Sshhh umma jangan diteruskan. Kalau istriku dengar bisa malu aku"

Dengan cepat ia mem-pause kan permainannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping umma tercintanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Dulu kau juga pernah merengek pada umma untuk minta di nikahkan dengan seseorang"

"Ishhh ya aku tau. Aku memang meminta dinikahkan dengan Wookie beberapa bulan yang lalu. Umma sudah puas?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan satu kaki di atas meja. Benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan. Ya tapi memang itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

Umma Kyuhyun yang bernama Heechul kini sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ada yang sedikit salah dengannya. Dia merasa sepertinya bukan itu yang ia maksud. "Ah iya aku pun ingat Kyu. Dulu kau pernah merengek juga pada umma tapi namanya kalau tidak salah.. ermmmm.. siapa ya?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan acara menonton tv-nya pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Heechul. "Ryeowook kan? Aku memang meminta untuk dinikahkan dengannya?"

"Bukan chagi. Dulu sewaktu kau sehabis pulang sekolah kau merengek sambil memeluk kaki umma untuk meminta agar dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang sangat manis dan cantik. Siapa ya,hmm?"

Hening. Heechul tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kejadian yang terjadi hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam memandangi tingkah ummanya yang aneh. "Oh ya aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah kau menyebutnya Minnie BunnyMing. Kelinci gendut yang manis. Ahh iya benar itu" Heechul berujar dengan ekspresi yang begitu antusias.

"Minnie BunnyMing? Sepertinya aku cukup kenal dengan nama itu"

"Mollaeyo chagi" Heechul menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya Minnie itu Sungmin?" Kyuhyun pun bertanya dan menatap tajam ummanya dan jangan lupakan ekspresi nya yang terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin saja. Umma tidak tau. Yang penting umma bersyukur sekali pada Tuhan karna sekarang tingkahmu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kau normal setalah kecelakaan itu"

"Normal? Normal apanya? Apa maksud omonganmu sih umma? Kenapa semua orang hari ini banyak yang berbicara aneh padaku sih?" Kyuhyun begitu frustasi mengingat banyak sekali orang yang membuatnya bingung dengan ucapan mereka hari ini. Dimulai dari Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah membeli cincin di toko tepat Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan didepannya,Ryeowook yang memberitahu bahwa dirinya sempat dikejar pembunuh, hingga kemudian sekarang umma nya sendiri memanjatkan puji syukurnya pada Tuhan karna kenormalan-nya.

'Apa mungkin dulu itu aku orang yang menyebalkan hingga akhirnya ada seorang pembunuh yang ingin menangkapku? Atau- aishhh ada apa sebenarnya?" Ucapnya dalam hati.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Donghae sedari tadi tengah sibuk menatap jam dinding berwarna Pink pemberian dari Sungmin. Meskipun ia membenci warna Pink,tapi sebisa mungkin dia akan menerima apa saja yang akan diberikan oleh Kelinci manis kesayangannya. Terlebih jika Sungmin memberikan hatinya pada Donghae. Dia akan merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia.

"Sudah dua jam aku menunggu dia. Kemana Yesung sekarang?"

"Dia pasti akan segera datang Hae" ucap Hyukkie menenangkan sahabatnya sambil memijat pelan pundak Donghae.

"Kemarin dia sudah menunda pertemuannya dengan kita. Lantas dia ingin apa lagi? Dia ingin mengatakan alasan apa lagi?" Donghae kemudian mengambil tangan Hyukkie dari pundaknya dan kemudian menarik sosok itu untuk dia peluk dengan erat. Memang kebiasaan Donghae jika sedang gelisah,pasti selalu saja ia membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan milik Hyukkie.

"Tenanglah Donghae. Dia pasti akan datang"

"Kau itu seperti malaikat Hyukkie-ah. Kau baik sekali denganku" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher milik Eunhyuk.

"Setelah kau mengetahui kebusukan milikku,kau masih mau mengatakan bahwa aku ini bagaikan seorang malaikat?"

"Semua orang juga pernah melakukan kesalahan"

"Tapi dosa ku besar Hae. Aku menghancurkan orang lain. Aku,aku-"

Mendengar isakan yang kembali keluar dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk,Donghae pun segera memeluknya dengan sangat erat melebihi pelukan yang sebelumnya. "Shhshh tenanglah. Bukan hanya kau,tapi aku pun begitu. Aku jauh lebih jahat darimu"

"Tapi Hae,aku-"

Belum selesai Hyukkie dengan ucapan yang hendak ia lontarkan,tiba-tiba pintu apartement terbuka dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang lumayan kuat. Sesosok namja tampan dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger manis di wajahnya kini tengah berjalan dari arah pintu dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae kemudian mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan erat.

"Kemari kau Hae!"

"Yesung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae" Hyukie berusaha menahan pegangan tangan Yesung saat mencoba mencekik kuat leher Donghae. Ia terus berusaha hingga akhirnya tangan Yesung berhasil lepas dari leher mulus milik Donghae.

"Ada apa denganmu.. uhukk..uhukk.. hyunghh"

Yesung mendecih melihat salah satu sahabatnya tengah kesakitan akibat perbuatannya barusan. Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli,karna hatinya sekarang lah yang jauh lebih sakit. Dia merasa kecewa baik dengan dirinya sendiri maupun sahabatnya. Dia menyesal karna dulu ia telah meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Dia menyesal jika seseorang yang membuatnya berhasil seperti sekarang kini harus hancur ulah salah satu sahabatnya. 'Dia pasti sangat menderita selama ini. Aku tau bahwa kau lah yang paling menderita Wookie-ah. Maafkan aku atas keegoisan ku dulu' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menahan air yang terbendung di dalam mata indahnya.

"Hyung,ada apa?" Donghae mencoba berdiri dan menyentuh lengan Yesung.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? kumohon katakan dengan jelas"

Yesung sedikit menarik nafasnya untuk mengisi beberapa pasokan oksigen yang sedikit berkurang setelah berlari dari tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya hingga menuju apartement Donghae. Terlebih lagi ia sedari tadi berkata dengan intonasinya yang cukup keras dan tinggi.

"Kau! Kau itu adalah ayah dari bayi yang Wookie kandung. Benar begitu kan?"

**#TBC#**

A/N: Maaf untuk masalah punya Donghae memang sudah saya pikirkan saat saya sebelum menulis FF ini. Jadi intinya tidak bisa protes karna memang inti masalah Donghae mutlak seperti ini. Ikuti saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ^^

Kecuali dengan adanya Yesung dan Hyukkie itu adalah Request dari beberapa readerdeul yg membaca. Konfliknya ga ribet kok kalau misalnya bacanya pelan-pelan,dipahami,dihayati dan diteladani (?). Beneran deh ga sulit kok.

Buat yang Protes kenapa lama updatenya, hiksss maafkan saya karna sebenarnya saya menunggu reviewnya sampai 600 dulu.. Eh ternyata berhenti Cuma sampe 596 doang. Ya sudahlah.. Tapi saya cukup senang dgn adanya SIDERS yang mau nongol memberikan sepatah patah (?) tulisannya di kotak review.

**Special thanks to : **Yang udah kasih REVIEWnya sama saya untuk FF abal ini. Terimakasih untuk masukan dan kritiknya walau pun ada kritikan yang rasanya kayak Lombok Ijo tapi tetap saya terima. Terima kasih banyak. Berkenankah kalian me REVIEW kembali chap ini? ^^

**SIDERS WOOWW: Super Slow Update. #ini ciyuss lohh xD**

Jangan lupa kunjungi FF saya yang baru kemarin di Publish berjudul **Our Second Life** ya. Silahkan R&R disana dan juga disini. ^^ Sampai jumpa..My Twitter: Im_YesungWife


	11. Kim Jong Woon VS Kim Ye Sung

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**Previous Chapter-**

"Hyung,ada apa?" Donghae mencoba berdiri dan menyentuh lengan Yesung.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? kumohon katakan dengan jelas"

Yesung sedikit menarik nafasnya untuk mengisi beberapa pasokan oksigen yang sedikit berkurang setelah berlari dari tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya hingga menuju apartement Donghae. Terlebih lagi ia sedari tadi berkata dengan intonasinya yang cukup keras dan tinggi.

"Kau! Kau itu adalah ayah dari bayi yang Wookie kandung. Benar begitu kan?"

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"Kau! Kau itu adalah ayah dari bayi yang Wookie kandung. Benar begitu kan?"

Hyukkie tersentak mendengar suara Yesung yang begitu menggema dan terkesan kasar. Namun yang sesungguhnya bukanlah hal itu yang berhasil membuatnya tersentak,tetapi Pernyataan Yesung lah yang membuatnya jauh lebih mengejutkan dari sekedar suara kerasnya.

Donghae terdiam. Dia hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa menjawab Ya maupun Tidak.

"Yesung,apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Donghae?" Hyukkie menghampiri Yesung yang tengah berjongkok di atas lantai sambil menarik-narik rambutnya.

Yesung tak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa menarik-narik rambutnya sambil menggeram pelan dan mengumpat kasar ke arah Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang melihatnya pun kini menarik tangan Yesung dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia genggam dan menatap mata Yesung dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Katakan. Kumohon ada apa?" Mohon Hyukkie pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya terdiam menatap wajah Hyukkie yang sarat akan kesedihan. Dia mengerti jika Hyukkie pun juga termasuk korban dalam semuanya. Sedari awal ia tak mau mengikuti arus permasalahan mereka,hatinya yang juga terlalu baik tak tega saat melihat Ryeowook menderita. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia hanya berniat membantu tanpa melihat resiko apa yang akan ia dapat nanti juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya menduga-duga Hyukkie-ah. Karna aku mendapat semua kemungkinan itu dari Kyuhyun sendiri" Yesung menjawab sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras sedari tadi.

"Dari Kyuhyun? Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Yesung terdiam dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Eunhyuk. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari ia berdiri.

Yesung menghela nafas beratnya dan mulai berkata. "Dua hari yang lalu sewaktu aku akan mulai mengajar Ryeowook,aku sedikit berniat untuk mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh. Aku ingin tau seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun yang berhasil mendapatkan Sahabatku dan juga Wookie. Dia mencurahkan semuanya padaku bahwa dia sangat bahagia memiliki mereka. Dia merasa bagaikan sebuah bunga Petunia yang berhasil meraih Langit Biru yang selama ini ia impikan. Dengan arti dia tidak menyangka bisa memiliki seseorang sesempurna keduanya"

Yesung terdiam,sedikit mencoba menenangkan hatinya untuk menceritakan kembali apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Karna terlalu bahagia,Kyuhyun selalu menjaga keduanya saat pertama mereka menikah. Mereka tidak pernah diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah kecuali dengan diawasi langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang diijinkan masuk oleh Kyuhyun kecuali kerabat dekat miliknya dan juga teman-teman milik Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun takut jika mereka berdua akan dilukai oleh orang yang dikenal selama ini sering mencari tau tentang kelemahan dari keluarga besar Cho,mengingat betapa suksesnya mereka di Korea"

Hening. Sepertinya Yesung (kembali) untuk mencoba menetralkan desiran-desiran halus di tubuhnya yang nyaris membuatnya menitikan air mata. "Hingga akhirya aku mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook sekarang tengah mengandung delapan bulan dari usia pernikahannya yang baru memasuki bulan kesepuluh"

Hyukkie sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa itu wajar-wajar saja. Bukannya kehamilan seseorang bahkan dapat diketahui setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim kurang lebih dua minggu setelahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkan Donghae?" Hyukkie berucap sambil menatap sendu ke arah Donghae yang tengah meringkuk dilantai dan tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"Semuanya terasa janggal saat mengingat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia menyentuh Sungmin dan Ryeowook pertama kali saat usia penikahannya memasuki bulan kedua akhir. Saat dirinya sudah merasa siap untuk berhubungan dengan mereka. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sampai berpikir jika mereka melakukan pada bulan kedua akhir,maka benih itu akan mulai terbentuk pada beberapa jam setelah berhubungan dan itu berarti adalah awal bulan ketiga. Jika pun itu anak Kyuhyun seharusnya Wookie mengandung anak dari benih-nya sekarang bukanlah delapan melainkan tujuh bulan. Lantas siapa yang menidurinya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun?"

Yesung sedikit melirik ke arah Donghae dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Dia juga mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu orang asing yang ia ijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu mengingat dia adalah sahabat baik milik salah seorang istrinya"

Hyukkie tercekat mendengar ucapan terakhir Yesung. Entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi ikut bergetar dan merasakan firasat yang buruk setelah Yesung mengatakan lebih rinci dari semua permasalahan ini.

Yesung pun menarik kerah Donghae dan mengangkatnya ke atas hingga membuat posisi Donghae yang semula tengah bersimpuh kini berdiri dan terangkat ke atas dengan paksa. "Hanya satu dan dia bernama Lee Donghae" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

Donghae pun tak gentar,ia ikut memandang lebih dalam ke arah bola mata milik Yesung. Ia dapat melihat sorot kemarahan,kecewa,dan juga sedih mencampur menjadi satu dalam bola mata indah yang tak tertutup oleh bingkai kaca yang sering menghalangi pandangan orang untuk melihat lebih dalam pada mata indahnya.

"Seperti yang kau duga Hyung. Aku memang pernah meniduri Ryeowook"

DEG!

Perkataan itu lolos dengan mudah dan santainya dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae. Hancur sudah hati seorang Eunhyuk yang terkenal ceria dalam menjalani harinya. Ia menangis sejadinya sambil menutupi mulut mungil itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk meredam isakan perih bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kilatan-kilatan kemarahan muncul dalam bola mata Yesung. Sedari tadi ia berdoa dan terus berdoa berharap Donghae mengatakan Jawaban 'tidak' padanya. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, dia hanya menduga-duga dari semua kemungkinan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri yang sangat senang mendengar istrinya hamil,tentu saja tidak memikirkan tentang perihal kejanggalan pada usia kandungan Ryeowook. Kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti membuatnya tak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain membahagiakan seorang manusia bernama Ryeowook.

Yesung mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Donghae. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan beringsut tepat di pojok dinding ruangan. Melihat itu,Donghae pun berdiri dan bermaksud mendekat ke arah Yesung. "Jangan mendekat!" ucap Yesung.

"Maafkan aku hyung" Donghae berujar sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya dia juga sangat menyesal saat ini.

"Kau meminta maaf semudah kau memetik buah dan kemudian membuangnya setelah kau merasakan manisnya"

"Karna hanya ini yang bisa ku ucapkan sekarang Hyung. Maafkan aku" Donghae semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Ryeowook? Aku mencarinya selama ini dan kau dengan mudahnya seakan memberiku kabar yang sangat pelik seperti ini"

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku Hyung" Donghae pun tak kuasa membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Matanya terasa kabur saat air itu mengumpul semakin banyak melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang begitu terpuruk.

"Apa alasanmu Hae? Coba katakan apa alasanmu?" Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi meringkuk dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Hae dan berdiri tepat didepan sahabatnya itu. Hyukkie yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ucapan donghae beberapa menit lalu sanggup membuatnya terduduk membatu diatas dinginnya lantai apartement milik Donghae.

"Aku membencinya Hyung. Dia jahat. Dia membuat Sungmin menderita. Aku membenci siapapun yang membuat Sungmin menderita" Donghae berteriak dengan sangat keras tepat didepan wajah Yesung hingga mampu membuat Yesung tersentak.

Yesung pun mengepalkan tangannya erat,mencoba menahan amarah yang terasa menumpuk. "Jadi maksudmu kau berniat untuk membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan Ryeowook pada Sungmin?"

"Ya. Aku melakukan itu semua karna aku ingin membalas perbuatannya yang telah ia lakukan pada Sungmin. Perbuatan bodoh pada orang yang kucintai. Dia merebut Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menderita"

Yesung benar-benar geram mendengar ucapan Donghae. Tangannya semakin mengepal erat melihat tampang Donghae yang terkesan angkuh dan tegar saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah vas bunga mini terbuat dari kaca yang berada di meja nakas tempat ia menaruh kacamata miliknya.

PRANG! Hyukkie tercekat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Yesung mengayunkan Vas itu dan memukulkannya tepat dipelipis Donghae hingga membuat pelipisnya robek dan darah segar mulai mengucur dan menetes pada kaos yang Donghae kenakan.

"Maka aku lah yang akan membalas perbuatan mu Hae. Aku pun tak suka jika ada seorang yang melukai Wookie-ku"

Donghae terjatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Eunhyuk yang melihat pun bergegas berlari mencari kotak obat sedangkan Yesung berdiri tegas dihadapan Donghae dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau harus mengakhiri ini semua" Yesung berujar dengan nada yang sangat keras hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya,Donghae pun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan berucap. "Siapa Ryeowook itu untukmu? Kenapa kau begitu mempedulikannya?"

Yesung terdiam. Sedikit iba dan tak tega melihat salah satu sahabatnya terluka ditangannya sendiri. Namun ia pun tak suka jika melihat Motivasi Hidupnya disakiti oleh siapapun tak terkecuali oleh Donghae sendiri. "Dia adalah seorang penyemangat hidupku"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit merengut saat melihat Ryeowook tengah asik dengan dunianya. Seharian ini ia sama sekali tak ingin diusik dengan kehadiran siapapun tak terkecuali suami yang ia cintai. Ryeowook hanya bisa berkutat dengan Laptopnya sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri dilarang untuk mencari tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook. Karna bosan,ia pun sedikit menyeringai dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar istri keduanya.

"Sungminnnnn~" ucapnya manja saat membuka pintu kamar dan memeluk istrinya yang tengah bersantai di kasur setelah selesai pulang sekolah.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menaruh kepala suaminya diatas pangkuan hangat miliknya. "Ada apa hmm?" Sungmin berujar dengan sangat lembut sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan suaminya.

"Uri aegya apa kabar min?" Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan perut Sungmin yang mulai terlihat membuncit mengingat kandungannya kini yang sudah berusia empat bulan. Waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Dia baik-baik saja Kyu. Appa-nya saja yang jarang menyapanya jadinya ia agak malas untuk bergerak" Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang terkesan seperti sebuah protes-an halus yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Ia pun kembali membelai lembut perut buncit Sungmin. "Mianhae chagi. Appa terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Baiklah,seharian ini akan appa habiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu dan ummamu ne?"

"Hanya hari ini saja?" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang masih sama,-menyindir.

"Tentu tidak. Besok dan besoknya lagi hingga seterusnya akan lebih banyak kucurahkan perhatianku pada kalian." Kyuhyun terus memegangi perut Sungmin dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat. Telinga kanannya sengaja ia rapatkan lebih dalam pada perut Sungmin seakan ingin mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Seperti bunyi cacing min" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun langsung memberikan pukulan sayang pada suaminya. "Kau mengatainya cacing?"

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan tertawa pelan pun kini memilih untuk duduk disamping istrinya. Posisinya berubah,kini justru ia menarik kepala Sungmin dan menidurkan di atas pangkuannya. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk membelai perut Sungmin,tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Terdengar seperti bunyi perut seseorang yang sedang kelaparan. Apa kau belum makan siang min?"

Sungmin pun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun. "Bahkan aku memakan sebanyak dua piring untuk makan siang hari ini Kyu. Lalu kau meminta perutku mengeluarkan bunyi apa? Bunyi bayi yang sedang menangis,begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan milik istrinya barusan. Dia sedikit mencubit pelan hidung bangir dan pipi chubby milik istrinya. Matanya ia alihkan pada bibir pulm milik Sungmin yang berwarna pink alami tanpa polesan apapun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan mencium lembut bibir pink yang terasa begitu manis di lidahnya. Lidahnya sedikit menjilat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin. Karna posisi mereka yang terbilang cukup sulit untuk melakukan ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan,alhasil Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengecup dan menjilat lembut bibir Sungmin. Tidak ada lumatan-lumatan kasar seperti biasanya yang mereka lakukan.

Lama mereka saling menjilat bibir pasangannya masing-masing,Kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibirnya dari Sungmin saat otaknya teringat sesuatu. "Min,entah mengapa aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama yang bagus untuk uri aegya"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan milik Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang memiliki banyak bekas jerawat di kedua pipinya. Terlihat sekali bahwa sang pemilik wajah sangat malas untuk membersihkan wajahnya sendiri. "Ishhh sudah kukatakan bersihkan wajahmu setiap kau selesai mandi Kyu" Sungmin berucap sambil memegangi beberapa bekas jerawat di wajah tampan milik suaminya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nasihat dari Sungmin. Segera ia ambil tangan Sungmin dan ia genggam dengan erat agar tangan putihnya tidak dapat lagi menelusuri wajah tampan namun penuh dengan bekas jerawat miliknya itu. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi ya min?"

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk padanya. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang mengenggam erat tangannya itu. "Hahahahaha baiklah. Arraseo nae yeobo. Coba kau katakan,apa saja nama yang kau punya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan satunya sambil menggumamkan beberapa nama yang ia rasa bagus untuk anak pertamanya. Sepertinya dia sedang menghitung jumlah nama-nama itu.

"Kau bisa memilih min. Jumlahnya banyak sekali. Ternyata nama kita sangat cocok jika di gabungkan" Ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Jeongmalyo? Kalau begitu coba sebutkan nama-nama itu Kyu"

"Hmm yang menurutku bagus ada Cho SungKyu,KyuSung,SungHyun,MinHyun,HyunMin dan KyuMin. Kau mau yang mana min?"

Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu miliknya itu. "SungKyu dan MinHyun itu bagus Kyu. Tapi beberapa nama ada yang seperti yeoja" Jawab Sungmin sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Memang sengaja Min. Siapa tau kita akan mempunyai anak seorang Yeoja. Atau bisa saja jika anak kita kembar dan mereka Namja dan Yeoja. Benar kan?"

"Hmm benar juga" Sungmin menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau uri aegya itu Yeoja,beri dia nama MinHyun. Tetapi jika dia namja,beri dia nama SungKyu. Bagus bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kembar? Kembar yeoja maupun namja?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hmm jika kembar dan mereka itu namja,aku akan memberi mereka nama SungKyu dan KyuMin. Jika yeoja,lebih baik MinHyun dan HyunMin. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin pun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk semangat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Boleh saja Kyu. Nama yang sangat bagus dan cocok untuk uri aegya. Tapi-"

"Tapi kenapa chagi?"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Usia enam bulan saja aku belum melewatinya Kyu" Sungmin sedikit merengut dan memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sudut lain dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap wajah manis istrinya. Sungmin yang merasa ada yang janggal pada suaminya pun kini terbangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk duduk disampingnya. Diraihnya dagu Kyuhyun dan ia kecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Ada apa hmm?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan menaruhnya didepan dada bidang miliknya. "Aku hanya merasa takut min"

Kening Sungmin berkerut saat mendengar penuturan dari suaminya. Dia pun menarik tangan mulusnya dari genggaman suaminya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi buruk min. Aku takut jika semuanya menjadi kenyataan"

"Mimpi apa memangnya?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya dan melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia pun menjawab pertanyaan istri keduanya itu.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

Sungmin sedikit tercekat mendengar itu. Suasana hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan juga ke kiri. Jujur saja, Sungmin sendiri sedikit takut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun semenit kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya pun sedikit resah. "Benarkah kau merasa takut jika aku pergi dari sisimu Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun pun mengenggam erat (kembali) tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. "Tentu saja. Siapapun akan takut jika ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai"

Kali ini ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya jauh lebih tersentak dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan berkali-kali ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengedipkan matanya tanda tak percaya. Matanya sedikit berair mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terbilang adalah sebuah kalimat yang sangat ia dengar setelah kecelakaan Kyuhyun dulu. Namun ia mencoba untuk menepuk pipinya berharap ia akan terbangun jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Kau- kau bilang apa tadi Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit tersendat.

"Huh dasar kau itu. Simak baik-baik,aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun kini menjadi gugup dan seketika munculah rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin dan membelai lembut pipi chubbynya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga milik Sungmin dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae"

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"Ayolah. Aku mohon munculah~"

Namja imut itu sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap layar laptop yang tengah ia gunakan. Seharian ini ia mencoba mencari tau tentang sosok Yesung dalam Universitas bernama Ok-Jongie NY University. Ia mencoba mengirim e-mail pada beberapa dosen yang bekerja disana. Walau awalnya ia sedikit bingung karna seluruh dosen di sekolah itu tidak semuanya berasal dari NewYork. Sebagian besar berasal dari Asia dan salah satunya dari Korea. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat Ryeowook senang karna dengan begitu ia mudah untuk bertanya pada salah seorang dosen tentang sosok Yesung dengan mengirimkan pesan melalui e-mail yang tercantum dalam biografi setiap masing-masing dosen.

Piipp.. Piipp! Tiba-tiba layar laptop Ryeowook mengeluarkan bunyi yang menandakan adanya sebuah pemberitahuan e-mail masuk. Ryeowook sangat bersyukur melihat e-mailnya mendapat balasan setelah mengirim banyak e-mail pada beberapa dosen yang berasal dari Korea namun baru satu ini yang membalas pesannya.

**To: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

_-Sillyehamnida! (_Permisi_). __Nama saya Cho Ryeowook dari Seoul. Saya sedang mencari beberapa data penting sebagai tugas pemberian dari seonsangnim saya di sekolah. Sekiranya anda dapat membantu?_

**From: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Sekiranya apa yang dapat saya bantu?

Ryeowook sedikit mengambil nafas dan memutar otaknya. Ia berpikir alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang pemilik sebenarnya dari University itu.

**To: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Ahh begini . Saya mendapatkan tugas dari Seonsangnim untuk mencari sebuah data dari Universitas di Luar Negeri sebagai pembanding dari beberapa Universitas di Seoul. Secara kebetulan saya mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan data tentang Universitas dimana anda mengajar sekarang. Hanya garis besar dari Universitas Ok-Jongie.

**From: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Benarkah? Baiklah, apa yang dapat saya bantu? Ingin mengerti cara pengajaran kami atau syarat masuk ke dalam Universitas ini?"

**To: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Tidak perlu , karna saya pribadi sudah mendapatkan semua informasinya dari beberapa data yang tertulis. Hanya saja saya ingin mendapatkan informasi yang lebih detail.

**From: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Baiklah kalau begitu. Informasi apa yang anda inginkan?"

**To: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Biografi tentang Universitas Ok-Jongie. Siapa sebenarnya pemilik Universitas itu? Apakah benar bahwa beliau seseorang yang berasal dari Korea?

Ryeowook sedikit menggigit kukunya menunggu jawaban dari Mr. Park. Entah mengapa jawabannya tak secepat yang baru saja ia terima. Ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya itu terlalu cepat,mendesak dan mencurigakan. Didalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar tak curiga dan bersedia memberitahukannya. Tetapi akhirnya kurang lebih sepuluh menit lamanya,laptop Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan bunyi. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

**From: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Anda benar. Beliau berasal dari Korea. Sama seperti saya.

Ryeowook mulai berdebar membaca balasan e-mailnya. Dengan tangan bergetar,ia mencoba mengetikkan pesan balasan pada .

**To: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Apakah beliau berasal dari marga Kim?

**From: Mr. Park Sung Hyun**

-Benar. Beliau memang berasal dari keluarga Kim. Lebih tepatnya Kim Jong Woon.

DEG!

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin sekali melempar Laptopnya ke sembarang tempat untuk melampiaskan rasa terkejutnya. Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat nama itu muncul dari layar laptopnya. Nama itu benar-benar mengingatkannya kembali pada sebuah lubang bernama kesedihan yang ia coba untuk menutupnya selama ini.

Dengan cepat ia menuliskan nama Kim Jong Woon pada kolom search. Setelah menunggu lama,ia pun langsung mendekatkan layar laptop ke arah wajahnya dan melihat hasil yang akan keluar.

Dari hasil pencarian itu kini munculah foto seorang namja tampan dengan kacamata yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya. Beberapa biodata dari nama hingga tempat ia tinggal dulu dan sekarang semuanya tercatat dalam biografi itu.

"Nama Kim Jong Woon. Umur 24 tahun. Pemuda dengan IQ tertinggi di Korea pada tahun 20xx. Tinggal di kota Cheonan"

Ryeowook sedikit menganga dibuatnya. Pemuda bernama Kim Jong Woon benar-benar pemuda yang selama ini menjadi tutor-nya. Dan nama itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi sebelum ia merasakan kenangan pahit yang ingin ia lupakan. Dengan cepat ia raih Handphone yang ia letakan pada meja nakas dan menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi target intaiannya selama ini.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapnya dari sebrang sana.

Ryeowook sedikit mengenyitkan dahinya mendengar suara Yesung yang terdengar sedikit parau. "Kau tidak apa Seonsangnim?"

"Ne,gwaenchanaeyo. Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Apa kau merindukanku pendek?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ishhh diam kau. Dasar kepala besar busuk"

"Hahaha baiklah,baiklah aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Bisakah kau mengajar besok?" Tanya Wookie to the point.

"Tapi bukannya aku sedang dalam masa libur mengajar?"

"Aisshhh aku akan mentraktirmu bulgogi sebagai gantinya jika besok kau mengajar"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. bagaimana?"

"Ah~ Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau pasti berbohong"

"Arraseo arraseo. Makanannya akan langsung kuhidangkan didepanmu besok"

"Itu baru bagus. Hmm baiklah. Ah satu lagi aku juga mau samgyupsal"

"Ya aku akan memberikannya padamu jika kau mau mencium kakiku dulu" Ucap ryeowook mulai geram.

"Hahahaha baiklah aku akan datang besok. Jangan terlalu sering marah,nanti bayimu menangis" terdengar suara kekehan Yesung di sebrang sana.

"Biar saja,apa pedulimu eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli dan aku hanya peduli padamu" Yesung menjawab dengan tegas dalam nada bicaranya membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak.

"Eh kau bicara apa tadi?" Ryeowook sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Hahaha sudahlah Wookie-ya,lupakan ucapanku tadi. Aku akan datang besok ke rumahmu. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk membuat soal,jadi kau tidurlah. Annyeong"

"Oh,ne ne. Annyeong"

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon itu, Wookie langsung melemparkan Handphonenya ke sembarang arah dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Jo-Jong Woon? Dia bukan Jong woon yang pernah aku kenal kan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menyiratkan apapun.

"Tidak mungkin dia Woonie. Jong woon yang aku kenal sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu"

**#TBC#**

Beberapa penjelasan akan dijelaskan di chap depan dan diusahakan dengan rinci. Akan ada beberapa Flashback yang akan dimunculkan juga. Tidak akan sepanjang waktu itu,jadi tenang saja. Maaf jika ada kekurangan,maaf jika aneh,maaf jika membingungkan, dan maaf jika penuh kesalahan karna saya sendiri hanya seorang manusia biasa. Hihihihi : ) Bagi yang bertanya FF ini selesai di chap berapa,tenang saja FF ini akan selesai dibawah chap 20. Jadi mohon bersabarlah sedikit dengan saya. :- ) Jangan salahkan saya jika aneh,karna saya sedang buntu ide efek dari SS5. Kkkkkkk...

Terima Kasih Banyak...^^

Mind to review?


	12. Donghae Secret!

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal cabut aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**Previous Chapter-**

"Biar saja,apa pedulimu eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli dan aku hanya peduli padamu" Yesung menjawab dengan tegas dalam nada bicaranya membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak.

"Eh kau bicara apa tadi?" Ryeowook sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Hahaha sudahlah Wookie-ya,lupakan ucapanku tadi. Aku akan datang besok ke rumahmu. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk membuat soal,jadi kau tidurlah. Annyeong"

"Oh,ne ne. Annyeong"

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon itu, Wookie langsung melemparkan Handphonenya ke sembarang arah dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

"Jo-Jong Woon? Dia bukan Jong woon yang pernah aku kenal kan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menyiratkan apapun.

"Tidak mungkin dia Woonie. Jong woon yang aku kenal sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu"

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Namja imut itu tengah serius berkutat di dapur yang berada di dalam rumah mewah milik suaminya itu. Ia sedari tadi berjalan kesana kemari saat mencoba untuk menyiapkan hidangan yang tengah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya oleh namja tampan berkacamata di ruang tengah. Namja imut yang biasa dipanggil Wookie itu kemudian menuangkan Samgyetang-nya ke dalam mangkuk khusus yang biasa dipakai olehnya saat sang umma mertua datang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka.

"Dasar manusia merepotkan" Sambil mengumpat,Wookie pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dimana namja yang ia umpat sedang terduduk sambil menulis beberapa soal di atas kertas.

Namja tampan itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar langkah milik seseorang tengah datang mendekat ke arahnya. Senyum manis pun tak lupa ia perlihatkan saat melihat Wookie tengah kerepotan membawa mangkok panas berisi Samgyetang kemudian meletakannya diatas meja.

Dahi namja berkacamata itu berkerut saat melihat isi di dalam mangkok. Ia berpikir bahwa ia merasa tidak pernah meminta makanan itu sebelumnya. "Kenapa harus Samgyetang? Kau bilang akan memberiku Bulgogi?" Tanyanya.

"Bulgogi sudah habis,Yesung hyung"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Samgyupsal saja?"

"Tokonya baru saja tutup 30 menit yang lalu saat aku sampai disana"

"Kenapa tidak Bibimbap saja yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku takut jika kau bukan vegetarian dan tidak menyukai sayuran seperti Kyuhyun" Ujarnya mencoba untuk bersabar.

"YA! Jangan samakan aku dengan suamimu itu. Daripada ini kenapa tidak Soon Dubu eoh?" Namja itu berkata dengan nada datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Wookie mulai geram. Tangannya mengepal erat seakan siap menghantam namja di depannya dengan tinju yang ia punya. Dipejamkannya dengan erat mata caramel-nya itu dan mengelus dadanya pelan. 'Jangan pikirkan dia. Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang menyenangkan. Hal yang menyenangkan' Namja imut itu terus mencoba untuk memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan agar dapat meredam amarahnya yang menumpuk. Setelah merasa amarahnya mulai reda,ia pun membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau pasti tau kan jika makanan itu biasanya di beri udang atau kerang? Aku hanya takut jika kau ternyata memiliki alergi pada makanan tertentu dan jika aku tetap membelikannya bisa-bisa makanan itu akan terbuang dengan percuma. Tidak sedikit kan manusia yang memiliki alergi seperti itu?"

Yesung terdiam. Bibirnya sedikit ia kerucutkan sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu miliknya. "Benar juga. Aku memang sedikit merasa gatal jika memakan salah satunya. Tapi kenapa yang kau khawatirkan itu bukannya aku tapi malah justru makanan nya yang akan terbuang dengan percuma? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku eoh?" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Ya aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu" Wookie pun menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan cepat.

Yesung sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba binar-binar kebahagiaan muncul begitu saja di mata Yesung saat mendengar Wookie mengkhawatirkannya. "Jinjja? Apakah benar itu?" Tanya Yesung dengan antusias tinggi.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir padamu. Jika kau tidak datang,siapa lagi yang akan membantuku membersihkan kamar?" Jawab Wookie dengan nada datar dan dengan tampangnya yang super polos.

Hati Yesung mencelos seketika. Kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia dapat tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya dan kemudian mengambil pisau kecil dan garpu yang terletak di atas meja. Memotong daging ayam itu dengan kasar dan menusuknya dengan garpu kemudian memakannya dengan cepat. 'Hanya dianggap pembantu eoh?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Wookie sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi Yesung yang mendadak berubah menjadi suram. Aura hitam tiba-tiba saja menguar dari tubuhnya seakan-akan sedang menggambarkan bagaimana sedihnya hati seorang Yesung saat ini.

"Hahahahaha kau kenapa Sungie? Merasa tidak suka dengan ucapanku?" Wookie mencoba bertanya kepada Yesung saat melihat Yesung hampir selesai menghabiskan satu porsi Samgyetang.

Yesung pun menggeleng lemah sambil menggigit garpunya. Diletakannya kacamata Y-Style favoritenya itu ke atas meja dan menatap sendu kea rah Wookie. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang tengah memasang tampang memelas saat tak di ijinkan makan Ice Cream oleh ibunya.

"Hahahahaha kau semakin membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Tampang memelas yang kau gunakan sama sekali tak berguna"

"Aishhh kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan" Dengus Yesung.

Wookie pun kemudian mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan menatap datar kea rah Yesung. "Lalu kau ingin aku berkata apa? Bukannya kau memang selalu membantuku membersihkan kamar saat jam belajar selesai?"

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan 'Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika kau sakit,bisa-bisa aku tidak dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku tak akan kuat jika memendam rasa rindu terlalu lama padamu,Hyung' Nah seperti itu" Ucap Yesung sambil menirukan suara Wookie yang sudah pasti amat sangat tidak mirip.

Wookie sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda ia bingung dengan ucapan Yesung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun mengerti dan mulai menyunggingkan senyuman yang terksesan meremehkan kea rah Yesung. "Jangan harap aku akan berkata semanis itu padamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku hanya akan bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun. Orang asing hanya mengganggu"

"Benarkah kalau aku hanya orang asing untukmu?"

Wookie pun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan? Aku tidak ingin terlalu baik pada orang asing. Orang asing memang tidak perlu mendapatkannya"

Yesung pun terdiam. Otaknya sedikit berfikir dengan apa yang baru saja Wookie katakan padanya. Entah mengapa ucapan Wookie barusan seperti mengandung arti yang tersirat.

'_**Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik walaupun ia tau bahwa aku hanya lah orang asing dirumahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia membenciku karna aku menghancurkan kebaikannya'**_

Yesung sedikit mengulas senyum di bibir manisnya. Entah mengapa suara Donghae muncul begitu saja dipikirannya. Membuat dia kembali mengingat kejadian mencekamnya bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Jjja. Lupakan semuanya. Lebih baik kita belajar saja" Ujar Yesung sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

Wookie sedikit mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia tak suka memandang deretan angka yang tertulis diatas secarik kertas putih tersebut. Mulutnya sedikit berdecih mengingat tujuan awalnya memanggil Yesung bukanlah untuk belajar namun karna ada alasan yang lebih khusus. "Aku akan mengerjakannya tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu"

Yesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iphone yang baru saja ia pegang dan menatap lembut kea rah Wookie. "Kau mau bertanya apa hmm?"

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di Apartement" Jawab Yesung dengan ekspresi khasnya- polos.

"Apartement yang berada dimana?"

"Di Seoul"

"Aissshhh arraseo. Tapi di bagian mananya? Seoul itu luas dan besar sebesar kepalamu"

Yesung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar,namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Wookie. "Dekat kok. Dari sini kau hanya tinggal mencari bus dan pergi ke Supermarket di jalan MyongJul"

"YA! Di MyongJul tidak ada Supermarket. Jika pun ada sudah dipastikan mereka akan bangkrut karna kalah saing dengan Mall disana"

"Ada Wookie-baby. Supermarket yang besar sekali itu. Yang katanya menjual apa saja di dalamnya. Masa kau tidak tau?"

"Dasar pabbo. Itu Mall. Itu mall milik keluarga Cho. Mana mau Mall milik suamiku kau anggap Supermarket yang biasa saja" Ucap Wookie dengan ketus.

"Aishhh apalah itu terserah,pentingnya kau cari saja disana. Di dekat Mall kan ada Apartement besar. Kau masuk saja. Aku berada di lantai 7"

"Hmm begitu? Kalau misalnya-

"Wookie-ya kemari sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapan Wookie dan langsung menariknya menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Wookie.

"Kenapa ada Yesung hyung? Kau bilang jika Yesung hyung sedang kau liburkan beberapa hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membelai rambut Wookie dengan lembut.

"Ahh masalah itu.. Aku sedikit bosan,aku kan tak ingin bodoh Kyu makanya aku panggil dia kemari"

Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan matanya kea rah Wookie setelah mendengar jawaban dari salah satu istrinya itu.

"Pasti ada maksud tertentu. Wajahmu mudah sekali ditebak" Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi sambil meminum susu coklat buatan Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba ikut berkomentar.

"A,aniya. Kau jangan sok tau Sungmin. Kau tinggal duduk diam dan urusi saja anakmu itu" Jawab Wookie sedikit panic.

"Ya ya. Aku percaya padamu. Tak usah bertengkar chagi" Kyuhyun pun mencoba menengahi keduanya yang sepertinya akan menjadi mengerikan jika dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Kau memang harus selalu mempercayaiku Kyu" Ucap Wookie final.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya melayangkan pandangannya pada taburan bintang di langit malam kota Seoul. Meskipun begitu, pemikirannya tetap tengah memikirkan hal lain yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Tangisan histeris yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatannya entah mengapa sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya tergepal seakan ingin sekali ia layangkan tinju itu pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Setelah puas memandangi langit berbintang berjam-jam,ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Dia pun menyunggingkan senyum menawan di bibirnya setelah melihat seorang namja yang ia sayangi tengah terduduk diatas sofa.

"Merasa tak enak badan?" Tanyanya pada namja yang ia kenal bernama Hyukkie.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidurlah di kamarku. Biar aku tidur disini saja" Namja tampan itu pun bergegas pergi dari hadapannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Namun tak sampai beberapa langkah ia berjalan,tiba-tiba suara Hyukkie memanggilnya.

"A,aniya. Chakkaman Donghae-ya"

Namja yang baru saja dipanggil dengan panggilan Donghae pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sejenak ke arah Hyukkie. Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang sedikit gelisah,ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersila di hadapan Hyukkie.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihat keadaannya?" Hyukkie pun akhirnya berani untuk menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil menggugah hatinya sedari tadi.

Donghae sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Hyukkie. Jujur saja,ia tak tau siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh pemuda manis dihadapannya sekarang. "Nugu Hyukkie-ya?"

"Ermm dia- Pemuda itu" Jawabnya dengan sedikit ragu. Nampaknya dia sedikit canggung untuk sekedar menyebut nama seseorang yang ia maksud.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Hyukkie? Katakan saja" Donghae pun menggenggam erat tangan Hyukkie yang sedikit dingin dan memucat. Sedikit menyalurkan rasa hangat yang berada di tubuhnya meskipun ia tau itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak.

Hyukkie sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun berani mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lembut mata Donghae. "Tentu saja dia. Cho Ryeowook"

Donghae terdiam mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut Hyukkie. Sedikit malas memang, namun ia pun mencoba untuk menjawabnya. "Aku jauh lebih ingin melihat keadaan anaknya. Dia sudah tumbuh sebesar itu dan aku ingin sekali menengoknya"

"Kalau begitu temuilah dia. Dia pasti-"

"Dia pasti akan takut melihatku jika aku pergi menemuinya" Donghae pun memotong ucapan Hyukkie dengan cepat.

"Be,benarkah? Aku yakin dia pasti tau jika anak yang ia kandung bukan anak milik Kyuhyun" Jawab Hyukkie dengan nada yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Donghae pun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kea rah Hyukkie dan membelai lembut pipi mulusnya itu. "Tentu. Dia tak akan mungkin melupakan kejadian itu"

.

.

.

**8 Months ago~**

Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya menghadap kea rah taburan bintang yang menghiasi malam indah kota Seoul. Hatinya begitu bahagia mengingat namanya dan juga posisinya kini berganti menjadi apa yang ia inginkan selama ini. Menjadi Nyonya Cho adalah suatu hal yang sangat ia syukuri mengingat usahanya yang tak mudah selama ini untuk mendapatkannya.

"Chaggy kemarilah. Udara malam tak baik untukmu" Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Baiklah Kyu. Aku akan ke ruang tengah bersamamu"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama menuju ruang tengah. Tetapi tiba-tiba namja imut itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil berbicara dengan namja manis yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itukan Donghae Hyung,Kyu. Tumben kau mau mengijinkan orang lain untuk masuk kesini?" Bisiknya dengan pelan ke telinga milik Suami tercintanya.

Sang suami pun hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Dimatanya itu,apa yang dilakukan istri pertamanya ini benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan layaknya seorang bocah berusia lima tahun. "Sungmin bilang, namja bernama Lee Donghae itu sahabat dekatnya. Mana mungkin aku melarangnya untuk bertamu kemari kan?"

Mereka pun berjalan mendekat kea rah keduanya yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan serius di ruang tengah. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah milik sang namja manis sedikit meneteskan air matanya ketika berbicara dengan namja bernama Donghae. Sepertinya hanya ia yang menyadari air mata namja itu,karna suami yang berada di sebelahnya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan IPad yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh keduanya, tiba-tiba sedetik kemudian matanya bertemu pandang dengan Donghae hingga entah mengapa berhasil membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut. Tatapan tajamnya yang begitu mengerikan membuatnya berpaling menghadap Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ahh Sungmin-ah, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun pun mendekat kea rah Sungmin namun pandangannya tetap tak teralihkan dari IPad di tangannya.

Namja manis itu pun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa suaminya itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Melupakan apa Kyu?"

"Sepertinya kita belum mengambil baju seragam yang kau titipkan di tempat Laundry min. Kau pasti tak lupa kan jika besok kita masih harus berangkat sekolah?"

Sungmin pun tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tengah. Sedikit terkejut melihat dua jarum jam itu, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Kau mau kemana Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada istrinya yang tengah sibuk memasangkan mantel di tubuh mulusnya.

"Aku lupa mengambilnya tadi siang Kyu. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 10 malam,sebentar lagi tempat itu akan tutup dan besok tempat itu tak akan dibuka sesuai jadwal yang tertulis"

"Jinjja? Aissshh kau itu pelupa sekali. Lalu kau akan kesana menggunakan apa?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan taksi Kyu. Kau tenang saja"

"Taksi kau bilang? Malam-malam begini?"

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa jaga diri Kyu. Lagipula ini kan akibat dari kelalaianku"

"Meskipun begitu tetap saja berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau misalnya supir taksi itu adalah seorang penjahat yang menyamar? Kau pasti tak tau kan?"

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan apapun Min. Biar aku yang akan mengantarmu" Ucap Kyuhyun final.

Sungmin pun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum manisnya setelah mendengar beberapa penolakan dari suaminya yang sarat akan ke khawatiran. "Arraseo Kyu. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang"

Mendengar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang akan pergi bersama,Wookie pun sedikit merasa tak rela hingga akhirnya ia memegang lengan Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mencegahnya.

"Ada apa Chaggy?"

"A,aku ikut Kyu" Rajuk Wookie pada suaminya sedangkan Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Lagipula aku akan menggunakan motor untuk mempercepat waktu. Tempat Laundry-nya sudah hampir tutup dan aku tak mau jika besok kita harus membolos hanya karna alasan tak ada seragam yang akan kita kenakan" Bujuknya pada Wookie.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi berdua saja" Rayu Ryewook pada suaminya.

"Apa kau yakin tau dimana letak tempat Laundry itu? Yang menaruh seragam kita disana kan Sungmin. Dan yang tau tempatnya secara detail pasti dia" Bujuk Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang masih sibuk memegangi lengannya.

"Ne. Tempatnya sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan agak sulit untuk dijelaskan" Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia paham jika namja yang pernah menjadi adiknya itu tengah cemburu terhadapnya.

"Omo~ sudah jam 9.40. Kita harus bergegas Kyu" Ucap Sungmin setelah matanya menatap jam dinding itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jinjja? Aisshh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne chaggy. Ahh~ Donghae-ssi,bisa bantu aku untuk menjaga istri kecilku ini? Dia tidak boleh sendirian dirumah malam-malam begini" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan ketiganya.

Donghae pun kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman menawan andalannya kea rah Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tenang saja. Akan kujaga istri manismu itu"

"Baiklah. Yeoreo gagiro Gomawoyo (Terima Kasih atas bantuannya). Jja Minnie-ah,kita pergi sekarang"

Setelah melihat keduanya menghilang dari pandangan mata caramel-nya itu,ia pun bergegas untuk mencari kesibukan untuk mengisi suasana canggung antara dia dan juga tamu bernama Donghae. Namun sepertinya ia sudah tak dapat lagi menahan suasana canggung yang meliputinya,dengan perasaan ragu ia pun melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada tamu-nya itu.

"A,apa kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu Donghae Hyung?" Tanyanya pada Donghae yang tengah terduduk sambil mengangkat satu kakinya diatas meja.

"Boleh saja. Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku inginkan sekarang?"

Wookie sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae itu. Pandangan matanya ia alihkan menuju jendela yang tengah terbuka dan dengan itu ia dapat melihat embun yang menempel pada lapisan kaca bagian luar menandakan dinginnya udara malam saat ini. "Ah~ kau pasti kedinginan? Apa kau ingin secangkir teh?"

Donghae pun hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum ramah kearah Ryeowook. Benar-benar senyuman yang sangat menawan. "Kalau begitu secangkir kopi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh itu" Tolak Donghae dengan nada halus.

"Ah~ Bagaimana jika aku buatkan sesuatu makanan untukmu? Ramen mungkin?"

Donghae pun sedikit terkekeh mendengar penawaran dari Ryeowook. "Meskipun kau berbuat manis padaku,tapi aku tidak peduli" ucapnya dengan wajah yang kini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Huh dasar aneh. Baiklah,aku anggap itu jawaban iya darimu. Baiklah akan kubuatkan ramen untukmu. Kebetulan aku pun sedang merasa lapar. Lihat saja akan kubuat lidahmu terkejut dengan masakan yang aku buat"

Dengan cepat ia pun bergegas menuju tempat favoritenya-dapur- untuk membuat sebuah ramen untuknya dan Donghae. Dengan gesit ia mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada didalam lemari pendingin kemudian meletakannya diatas meja.

"Kau sedang apa Wookie-ah?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Donghae yang kini tengah mendekat menuju tempatnya berdiri. Sedikit terkejut namun tetap ia lanjutkan kegiatannya itu.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku. Apa kau tak lihat jika aku sedang memasak eoh? Kau sama saja dengan Sungmin,hobi sekali mengejutkan seseorang" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Tapi aku sedang tak ingin makan sesuatu Wookie-ah. Sebenarnya tujuan awalku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin"

"Hmm lalu?"

"Tentu saja tujuanku berubah detik ini juga"

Wookie pun terdiam sambil sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Dilepasnya alat-alat memasak yang baru saja ia pegang dan kemudian menatap kea rah Donghae. "Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Jangan terlalu baik denganku. Bukankah aku orang asing di rumah ini?"

"Baiklah hyung,kuakui kau membuatku bingung sedari tadi dengan ucapanmu. Katakan apa keinginan dan tujuanmu sekarang?"

Sedikit mengukir seringai di wajahnya,Donghae pun semakin mendekat kea rah Wookie. "Aku sedang ingin berurusan denganmu,Wookie-ah"

**#TBC#**

Mind to Review? Tolong berikan lah review anda sebagai penanda jika anda telah membaca FF milik saya ini. Budayakan Review jika anda ingin FF ini lanjut. Terima kasih.. ^^ Akan saya usahakan FF ini sampai END tapi dengan catatan tergantung dengan para readers sendiri. Saya tidak bisa membuat FF yang terlalu panjang,jadi besar kemungkinan FF ini tidak akan sampai chap 20 ^^. Bersabarlah dengan saya.

Oh ya mari kita berdoa untuk dua Negara yang tengah dalam lingkup ketegangan saat ini. Doakan semoga tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk,terutama untuk KorSel. Semoga masalahnya cepat selesai dan keduanya dapat hidup damai bersama. Aminn.. ^^

My twitter : Im_YesungWife. Mention for Follback. Tengkyu~


	13. A New Life Was Began

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Namja itu tak henti-hentinya membolak-balikkan dua buah pakaian polos tanpa motif di tangannya. Sedari tadi ia tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya seakan berkata –Bagaimana-Ia-Berjalan-Dengan-Kaos-Menutupi-Wajahn ya. Saat ini ia memang sedang berada di pinggir jalan sambil membolak-balikkan dua buah pakaian yang baru saja ia beli dengan seorang namja manis disebelahnya yang tengah asik meminum Susu Kotaknya.

"Kyunnie ada apa dengan bajunya? Kenapa kau membolak-balikkan terus seperti itu?" Tanya sang namja manis disebelahnya yang dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin. Ah ralat - Cho Sungmin.

Namja yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyunnie pun langsung saja melipat dua buah pakaian itu dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam tas belanjanya. "Hanya melihat saja. Siapa tau ada yang cacat atau baju itu kelunturan atau sebagainya. Kau tau min? Baju polos seperti ini sangat sulit mencarinya sekarang. Apalagi Seoul begitu menjunjung tinggi sesuatu yang bernama Fashion,mana ada yang mau membeli baju polos seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku min,aku tak menyangka baju seperti ini masih ada yang membuatnya" Kyuhyun pun menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Oh jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu seakan-akan ia baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Hmm arraseo,kau sampai mengajakku ke Myeongdong segala"

"Hehehe mianhae. Apa kau lelah?"

"Ani. Biasa saja. Yang penting aku sudah dibelikan boneka Bunny baru" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat plastik berisi boneka bunny pink kesukaannya. Siang ini sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di MyeongDong,Sungmin memang merasa ingin sekali menambah beberapa koleksi boneka bunny-nya untuk dibawa saat tidur nanti. Walau awalnya Sungmin meminta boneka bunny nya berwarna Pink dengan pita biru,hijau dan bermata kuning tetapi akhirnya dia pun mengalah dan membeli boneka bunny pink dengan mata biru sebagai gantinya. Sepertinya uri Sungminnie tengah mengidam eoh?

"Ah ming,mampir bentar ke toko ini ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk toko yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sebaris tulisan yang jujur tak dapat ia baca namun ia mengerti bahwa itu adalah Huruf Kanji. "Pemilik toko ini dari Jepang?"

Kyuhyun pun tak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu dan hanya dapat mengangguk sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada yang istimewa di toko itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa tumpukan baju yang berserakan dan alat-alat yang tidak diketahui oleh Sungmin. Benar-benar berantakan.

"Aku ingin baju yang berwarna biru ini kau tulis dengan huruf Min dan jangan lupa berikan gambar sekumpulan kelinci kecil mengelilinginya. Sedangkan baju yang pink ini aku ingin kau menuliskan huruf Kyu dengan gambar serigala kecil disetiap sudutnya. Buat selucu mungkin" Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan keinginannya pada seorang namja paruh baya yang Sungmin duga sebagai pemiliknya.

"Baiklah tuan. Atas nama siapa?" Tanya sang pemilik toko itu.

"Ermmm Cho Sungmin saja"

Karna penasaran,Sungmin pun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun-nya yang tengah siap mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. "Kenapa yang Pink justru diberi namamu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin pada suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian mencium puncak kepala Sungmin sekilas. "Agar Seorang Sungmin yang menyukai warna pink selalu mengingat Kyuhyun dimanapun. Begitu pun juga denganku"

Sungmin pun hanya dapat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia paham. Setelah mendapat uang kembalian dari sang pemilik toko,Kyuhyun pun segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera keluar dari toko itu.

"Min apa kau tau ada apa dengan Wookie akhir-akhir ini?" Kyuhyun pun memulai membuka suaranya setelah suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan mendesah berat pertanda sebal,Sungmin pun akhirnya terpaksa menjawabnya. "Molla~ Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatnya terus terpaku pada Laptopnya itu. Kulihat dia juga terlihat sedikit gelisah. Apa dia ada masalah?"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar penuturan dari suaminya itu. Sedikit tidak tega mendengar Ryeowook yang ia kenal dulu sebagai adiknya itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu selama ini. Seperti ada yang mengganjal pikirannya,mungkin?

Drrtt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt. Lagi-lagi ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar di dalam saku mantel tebalnya itu. Dengan cepat ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan segera membaca pesan yang sudah ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya.

"Siapa min?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin begitu serius dengan Ponselnya itu.

"Donghae. Dia bertanya apa aku hari ini sibuk,begitu katanya"

"Cih kau terlalu dekat dengannya min. Kau itu tak sadar kedekatanmu dengannya membuatku risih" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aishhh kan sudah kukatakan kalau Donghae itu hanya sahabatku saja. Sama seperti Yesung hyung"

"Tapi aku rasa banyak juga seorang sahabat yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya min"

Sungmin pun sedikit mengulum senyumannya. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang begitu terang-terangan mengatakan ketidak sukaannya terhadap kedekatan yang terdapat diantara Sungmin dan Donghae. Dan itu tentu saja berhasil membuat hatinya membuncah bahagia. "Dengarkan aku Kyu. Sudah kukatakan dari dulu bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin hanya mencintai Cho Kyuhyun si pecinta game,evil,jenius dan juga pervert sebagai pegangan dalam hidupnya"

"Jinjja?" Ujarnya dengan wajah yang kembali ia hadapkan ke arah wajah Sungmin.

"Ne. Justru aku yang meragu padamu" Ucap Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan apa yang Sungmin baru saja katakan. Ia sedikit sedih saat istri manisnya ini ternyata masih belum percaya betul dengan perasaannya. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya di dada sebelah kirinya. "Kau pasti merasakannya" Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ia tuntun untuk berada di dadanya.

Sungmin pun tersenyum dengan sangat manis merasakan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan. Detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdebar begitu kencangnya membuat Sungmin begitu merasakan lengkapnya kebahagiaannya di pagi ini.

"Dekat denganmu membuat jantungku nyaris rusak karna berdetak dengan tidak wajarnya seperti ini. Rasanya ingin ku titipkan sebentar jantungku kepada Yesung hyung jika aku bisa"

"Jangan coba-coba kau meragukan perasaanku lagi min. Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. YA! AKU MENCINTAIMU" Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba hingga membuat orang-orang yang tengah berjalan melewatinya itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Ah aniya. Jangan pikirkan omongannya. Dia hanya sedang latihan drama. Hahaha iya kan,iya?" Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan death glarenya yang terkesan gagal.

"Ani~ Aku seri-"

"Hahaha Kyu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran sebentar? Ah ya yang disana. Kajja~" Sambil menutup mulut Kyu,Sungmin pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju suatu tempat.

"Apa-apaan kau itu min? Seharusnya tadi biarkan saja aku mengatakannya agar kau percaya" Dengus Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan kembali syal yang ia pakai.

"Ishhh seperti tidak tau Seoul saja. Siapa tau jika ada pengurus gereja yang tak suka dengan hubungan seperti kita ini mendengarnya dan setelah itu menggiring kita untuk dibakar secara massal? Hii~ aku masih ingin melahirkan anakku Kyu"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun keukeuh.

"Arraseo,arraseo. Nado saranghae. Aku percaya padamu Kyu" Jawab Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis di mata Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mencium Sungmin,tiba-tiba Ponsel dalam saku mantelnya kembali bergetar hingga sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendesah sebal melihat istrinya kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

'**Min,kau sedang keluar bersama Kyuhyun kan? Kusarankan kau untuk pergi ke toko baru di jalan ByongJul. Disana kudengar menjual banyak boneka bunny kesukaanmu. Datanglah sebelum hari semakin siang'**

Sungmin sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya setelah membaca pesan dari Donghae. Ia berpikir tidak biasanya Donghae mengirim sebuah pesan yang terkesan tidak penting seperti itu.

'**Jinjja? Hmm baiklah aku akan kesana. Tak biasanya kau berbasa-basi tak jelas seperti ini. Ada apa hmm?'**

Tak perlu menunggu lama,balasan pesan dari namja tampan bernama Hae itu pun segera ia terima kurang dari 1 menit lamanya.

'**Hahaha tidak ada apa-apa min. Cepatlah kesana,disana sedang ada promosi besar-besaran'**

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Sungmin setelah melihat antusias Donghae padanya.

"Aneh"

.

.

.

Namja imut itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat setelah melihat keadaan rumahnya yang begitu kosong saat ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalaman. Sedikit menghentakkan kaki,ia membawa tubuhnya yang kian terasa berat itu untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan dahaganya yang begitu menyiksa.

Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat ia melihat secarik kertas tertempel dibagian depan lemari pendingin itu.

'_**Chagi,mianhae aku pergi sebentar dengan Sungmin. Hari ini Sungmin memintaku untuk ditemani membeli boneka bunny yang baru. Maaf jika aku tak mengajakmu karna aku sama sekali tak tega ketika melihatmu tengah tertidur begitu lelap. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,kau tau? Berhati-hatilah dan jangan lupa cek pintu rumah ne? Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku sampai dirumah. Arraseo?**_

_**Saranghae'**_

Dengan cepat ia pun menarik kertas itu kemudian meremasnya dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Sungmin itu selalu saja mengambil kesempatan saat aku sedang lengah. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Dasar tolol!" Ucapnya sambil meneguk segelar air putih dingin dalam sekali teguk. Kentara sekali jika istri Cho ini tengah mengalami Bad Morning.

TING..TONG! Nyaris saja istri mungil Kyuhyun ini menyemburkan air didalam mulutnya saat mendengar bunyi bel yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan berbeda dari biasanya. "Cih,sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengganti bel-nya dengan yang baru. Apa ia bermaksud membuat semua orang disini tuli dengan bel sekeras itu?"

TING..TONG..TING..TONG..TING..TONG! Bel itu terus dan terus saja mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook yang tengah bad mood kini semakin meracau tidak jelas. "Ne sabar. Aku juga sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak sadar eoh berjalan dengan perut sebesar ini sangat sulit?"

Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ia pun segera menuju pintu depan dan segera membukanya.

"Annyeong" sapa tamu itu saat melihat Wookie yang tengah membukakan pintunya.

Terkejut! Tentu saja ia terkejut. Bahkan amat sangat terkejut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin,justru ia merasa paginya ini adalah pagi terburuk yang ia rasakan. "KA-KAU?!"

"Ne ini aku. Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu Wookie-ah"

BRAKK! Dengan cepat Wookie menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Namun sepertinya dia kalah cepat dengan seorang tamu yang kini masih berdiri didepannya sambil menahan pintu yang masih belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Kumohon. Biarkan aku mengatakan semuanya padamu"

"GA! KAU BRENGSEK. KAU IBLIS" Umpat Wookie semakin keras saat ia melihat satu tangan Donghae berhasil masuk melalui celah pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Bagaimanapun juga tenaga Donghae dan Wookie memiliki perbedaan yang besar mengingat dirinya yang tengah hamil tua seperti itu.

"Kumohon wookie-ah menyingkirlah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" ucap sang namja tampan yang masih bersikeras untuk menahan pintu itu agar tak tertutup rapat. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mendorong pintu itu dengan keras mengingat Wookie yang kini tengah hamil tua.

"KAU SUDAH CUKUP MELUKAIKU" Teriak Wookie semakin keras saat dirasanya tenaganya semakin menipis.

"Aku mengerti. Maka dari itu biarkan aku berbicara denganmu. Kumohon~"

"TIDAK! PERGI KAU. PERGI ATAU KUPANGGIL SEMUA ORANG UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU" ucap Ryeowook semakin kalap.

"Kumohon.. Biarkan aku melihat anakku sebentar saja~"

BRAKK! Pintu itu terbuka dengan sempurna saat ini. Kata-kata namja itu berhasil membuat pertahanannya sedikit goyah hingga membuatnya sedikit limbung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di atas permadani mahal di ruang tamu rumah milik suaminya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Sang namja tampan itu langsung saja berlari menghampiri Wookie yang kini tengah sedikit meringis menahan sakit diperutnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat keras.

"Tidak bisa. Aku juga harus melihat keadaan anakku"

Wookie sedikit mendelikan matanya mendengar ucapan namja tampan yang ia kenal bernama Donghae. Dengan dada yang masih terlihat naik turun dengan cepat,Wookie pun akhirnya membalas ucapan Donghae. "Anakmu kau bilang? Ini adalah anakku dan juga Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun,suami sahku" Teriaknya dengan amat keras sehingga suara melengkingnya berhasil menggema di setiap sudut ruangan rumah mewah Cho.

Donghae tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga jika Ryeowook akan menyangkal ucapannya itu dan kini sudah terbukti benar setelah mendengar ucapan penolakan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Dia anakku"

"BUKAN! Dia anak Kyuhyun"

"Tidak Wookie-ah. Tidakkah kau ingat malam dimana-"

"CUKUP! CUKUP! Aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku tidak mengingatnya" Wookie terus saja berjalan mundur saat langkah demi langkah milik Donghae mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Terserah kau saja Wookie-ah. Yang jelas maksud kedatanganku kemari karna aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sekaligus melihat keadaan anakku yang semakin tumbuh besar di perutmu"

Ryeowook sedikit mendelikan matanya mendengar ucapan dari Donghae. Ia benar-benar membenci pemuda yang berada di depannya saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berlari ke dapur dan setelah itu mengambil sebuah pisau dapur untuk memotong kecil-kecil tubuh gagah dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku takkan melukaimu wookie. Kemarilah" Donghae pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Wookie dan tentu saja dengan cepat ditampik dengan sangat kasar olehnya.

"Jauhkan tangan menjijikanmu itu"

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk menyentuh anakku sebentar saja. Setelah itu akan kukatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan padamu dan aku akan pergi setelah semuanya selesai ku sampai kan padamu" Mohonnya pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan anakmu. Hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh menyentuhku. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu atau aku akan berteriak"

Donghae benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat jaraknya semakin dekat pada Wookie. Entah ada apa,bayangan Yesung tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya hingga berhasil membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan gamblangnya pada namja imut dihadapannya sekarang. "Sadarlah. Buka matamu Wookie. Kyuhyun itu bukan Jong Woon. Dan Jong Woon bukanlah Kyuhyun"

DEG! Tubuh Wookie yang sedari tadi menegang kini semakin menegang setelah mendengar nama itu. Perasaannya kini semakin kacau antara benci dan juga sedih di waktu bersamaan.

Melihat Wookie yang melamun dengan pandangan kosongnya,Donghae pun mengambil kesempatan itu dengan berjalan pelan ke arah Wookie dan..

GREP! Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Wookie dari belakang dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas permadani mahal milik keluarga Cho. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya,dengan cepat Wookie berontak dari pelukan hangat seorang Lee Donghae. Tangannya terus ia gerakkan untuk melepas tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya,sedangkan kakinya terus meronta-ronta seakan meminta untuk dibebaskan.

"Hikss.. Kumohon lepaskan aku" ucapnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shhhh uljimma Wookie-ah. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar saja. Kumohon sebentar saja"

Wookie pun semakin mengeraskan isakannya yang ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah dengan dirinya. Dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya di menit berikutnya. Baik atau buruk sudah siap ia terima apapun itu.

Namun melihat Wookie yang sedikit mulai tenang,Donghae pun kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk membelai lembut perut Wookie. Sebuah senyuman ia lukiskan dalam wajah indahnya saat merasakan sebuah getaran dan pergerakan kecil di dalamnya. Anaknya sudah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi yang siap untuk dilahirkan kapanpun itu waktunya. "Annyeong aegya. Apa kabar? Apa kau senang bertemu dengan appa kandungmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara isakan Wookie yang terdengar dan itu semakin membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae. Aku memang bodoh. Amat sangat bodoh" ucapnya sambil terus membelai perut Wookie. Entah mengapa dengan membelai perut Wookie membuat ketenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Hiks.. kumohon pergilah" Wookie berucap sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Sungguh ia sudah sangat ketakutan dengan kehadiran Donghae yang saat ini bahkan tak ada jarak sedikitpun dengannya. Bayangan malam itu,tiba-tiba terlintas kembali dengan jelas dalam otaknya.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengatakan ini"

Wookie terdiam menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Sedari tadi ia begitu semangat untuk meraup beberapa pasokan oksigen yang telah berkurang banyak dalam paru-parunya.

"Apa kau tau pengertian cinta yang sesungguhnya?" Tanyanya saat Wookie akhirnya bersedia membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah imutnya itu.

Hening. Tak ada suara lagi dari keduanya. Wookie yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu pun sama sekali tak mempunyai pemikiran untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tau apa itu obsesi?" Sekali lagi,Donghae mencoba bertanya kepada sosok yang tengah ia sentuh perutnya itu dengan lembut.

Donghae sedikit menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sosok dihadapannya ini memang sudah dalam keadaan tenang,namun dia tetap saja membungkam mulut nya dan berlaku seakan ia tak mendengar apapun yang Donghae ucapkan. Tentu saja itu membuat seorang Lee Donghae yang benci diacuhkan menjadi sedikit sungkan.

"Pergilah dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Kembalilah ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Tempatmu bukanlah berada di sisi Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

**Next Chapter-**

"Aku hanya sia-sia jika berada disampingmu Hae. Aku tau jika kau hanya mencintai Sungmin"

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku"

"Membantumu?"

"Bantu aku untuk mencoba mencintaimu Hyukkie"

.

.

.

"Tenang saja,ada aku yang akan mengakuinya"

"Hikss andwae. Dia bukan anakmu. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku pendusta dan mengingkari semuanya"

"Shh jangan menangis,kau membuatku semakin terluka."

.

.

.

"Min,rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan perasaanku sedari kemarin?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa seperti akan ada sesuatu diantara kita"

**#TBC#**

A/N: Annyeong kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter yang baru. Chapter ini saya publish segera mengingat banyaknya yang kecewa (mungkin) di chap sebelumnya karna tidak adanya KyuMin moment. Bahkan saya mendapatkan review yang amat sedikit dari biasanya. Mianhae,saya hanya menulis dari apa yang di kisahkan Kyu appa dan Umin umma. Mungkin mereka lupa menceritakannya pada saya.. –" Seperti permintaan beberapa reviewers,saya tidak ingin menceritakan NC HaeWook karna katanya bikin nyesek. Ok lah tak apa. Saya pun pasti akan nyesek saat membuatnya T_T

Dan satu balasan untuk Guest yang bash saya. Please jika anda ingin bash saya,tunjukan akun anda dan jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu. Anda mengikuti cerita saya tiap chapter namun selalu menghina disetiap reviewnya. Tidakkah itu memalukan? Ckckck tak apa,insya allah saya sudah kebal dengan itu.. ^^

Oh ya untuk bocorannya,FF ini akan sampai Ming punya anak. Baru rencana sih,selagi mereka rajin bikinnya :D #Senggol KyuMin. Apa hubungannya coba? -,- Tapi tergantung saya sih. Kalau lagi ingin berulah bakal saya bikin sad ending. Jujur saja,dari awal justru saya ingin membuatnya seperti itu. Karna saya pribadi suka sekali FF Nyesek yg sad ending.

**Mind to Review? Tolong berikan lah review anda sebagai penanda jika anda telah membaca FF milik saya ini. Budayakan Review jika anda ingin FF ini lanjut. Terima kasih.. ^^ My twitter : Im_YesungWife. Mention for Follback. Tengkyu~**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS. WO AI NI selalu. :***

.

.

.

.

.

Pemalang,5 April 2013 at 2.37 A.M (Begadang Itu asik :D)


	14. A New Life was Began II

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**.**

.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Sedari tadi keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing. Suara isakan Ryeowook nyaris tak terdengar kembali saat ia mendengar ucapan seorang namja tampan yang sedang memeluknya kini seakan mengusirnya pada sebuah tempat yang ia rasa pantas untuk hidupnya.

"Pergi katamu?" Ia pun akhirnya mencoba untuk menyahut ucapan namja tampan yang tengah mengelus perutnya itu. Sedikit bergetar menahan tangis namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Nde wookie-ah"

"Kenapa?" Katanya singkat dan sedikit dengan nada yang dingin.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa ini bukanlah tempatmu yang sebenarnya"

"Lalu apa kau pikir kau itu tuhan sehingga kau mengerti pantas dan tidaknya posisi hidupku?" Meskipun dengan nada yang datar,namun suara itu masih terdengar dingin di telinga sang namja tampan bernama Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sudah ia duga bahwa membujuk seorang Ryeowook benar-benar akan sesulit ini. "Dengarkan aku. Dia masih hidup"

"Dia siapa?"

"Aku yakin kau tau siapa yang sedang ku bicarakan"

"Aku tidak tau" Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Kuakui Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Tubuh tegapnya,manik mata hitam dengan sebuah tanda lahir di bola mata putihnya,dan juga cara mereka tersenyum. Benar-benar seperti duplikat dan satu kesamaan"

"Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kau bicarakan hah?" Sambil memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Donghae,Wookie segera berdiri kemudian berjalan dan mencoba menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu.

"Mereka memang sama tapi kepribadian mereka itu berbeda. Jika kau memperhatikan lebih teliti lagi,mereka berdua itu sangat berbeda. Aku sudah bisa memutuskan bahwa kau pasti hanya menjadikan Kyuhyun atas rasa kesepianmu itu,bukan?"

"Jangan sok tau Lee Donghae"

"Aku memang sudah tau Wookie-ah. Bangkitlah. Hidupmu sampai detik ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan khayalan. Tidak kah kau lelah terus bermimpi selama ini?"

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting"

"Kalau begitu kali ini kukatakan berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bangunlah dan rasakan indahnya hidup yang sesungguhnya. Kau lebih memilih kebahagiaan semu dibanding kebahagiaan nyata yang bahkan sudah ada di depan mata?"

Ryeowook terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke arah Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya kini. Ia sedikit mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat melihat ekspresi datar milik pemuda itu. "Siapa yang mengatakan semuanya padamu? Apa si Sungmin?"

"Bukan. Aku rasa dia tak tau apa-apa. Yang ia tau hanyalah kau yang merebut kekasihnya. Ah - calon suaminya,maksudku"

Ryeowook pun terdiam. Matanya sedari tadi hanya dapat menatap dan mengunci pergerakan namja yang tengah berdiri tegap sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Keluar kau! Atau ku panggil semua orang untuk membakar mu hidup-hidup" Ancam nya pada namja itu.

"Terserah. Aku tidak takut lagi dengan apapun wookie-ya. Setidaknya aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Tapi sejujurnya aku masih tidak ingin mati untuk saat ini."

Donghae pun membalikan badannya dan melangkah ke arah pintu utama rumah itu. Dengan sedikit gerakan diperlambat,ia terus dan terus melangkah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak dan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali menatap namja imut yang tengah meremas kaosnya dengan erat.

"Tolong jagalah anakku itu. Saat ini aku harus menjaga seseorang yang juga telah menungguku sejak lama"

Tak ada jawaban. Ryeowook lebih memilih terpaku pada posisinya yang tengah meremas ujung kaosnya. Melihat itu,Donghae pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Jika kau ingin memastikannya sendiri,datanglah ke apartement miliknya. Datanglah saat malam hari,dia cenderung akan meninggalkan apartementnya di saat itu. 84824 sepertinya akan menjadi no keberuntunganmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terburu-buru,Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul dengan mengenakan sebuah mantel tebal untuk menyamarkan perut buncitnya. Berkali-kali ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyetop beberapa taxi yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang dihadapannya namun tak satupun yang mempedulikannya. Dengan sedikit bermodal kan ide gila dan kenekatan,Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah jalan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya saat melihat sebuah taksi dari arah kejauhan.

CITTTT! Bunyi decitan kerasnya gesekan antara ban mobil dengan aspal jalanan terdengar begitu memekakan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dengan tak mempedulikan pandangan orang sekitar,Ryeowook langsung membuka pintu penumpang dan menyuruh penumpang yang masih berada di dalamnya untuk segera keluar. Meski menolak dengan keras,namun akhirnya sang penumpang itu pun menuruti perkataannya karna Ryeowook memberinya sejumlah uang yang cukup besar sebagai pengganti.

"Anda ingin saya antar kemana tuan?" Tanya sang supir taxi.

"Antarkan aku ke jalan MyongJul. Turunkan saja aku jika kau melihat Mall besar disana" Ucapnya pada sang supir.

Sedangkan sang supir yang baru menerima perintah dari si penumpang baru kini mulai mempercepat laju kendaraannya untuk segera menuju tempat yang namja imut itu inginkan. Hanya dalam waktu 15 menit,Taxi itu sudah mengantarkannya menuju sebuah kawasan elite yang terdiri dari beberapa tempat yang menyewakan sebuah Apartement mewah,Mall besar dan beberapa bangunan-bangunan perusahaan yang menjulang tinggi.

Dengan cepat,ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat dimana seseorang yang tengah ia cari itu berada. Ia pun kemudian melirik jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

**09.27 P.M**

'Apakah ia ada di dalam sana?' Sedari tadi sang namja imut hanya bisa terdiam di dalam lift yang tengah membawanya menuju ke lantai dimana Tutor yang selama ini mengganggunya itu tinggal.

TINGG! Suara dentingan kecil itu tiba-tiba terdengar saat Pintu lift itu terbuka. Dengan langkah yang tak bisa dikatakan lambat,ia terus berjalan menyusuri beberapa ruangan di dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Lantai tujuh kan?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya ia berbolak-balik di lantai tujuh untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah ia cari. Sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat ia mulai merasa ketakutan karna malam yang semakin larut. Berulang kali namja imut itu melirik ponsel dan jam di tangannya untuk memastikan sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah memihak kepadanya. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum manisnya,ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya saat ia melihat seseorang yang tengah ia cari baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang ia duga sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

"Bukannya dia hanya bekerja sebagai dosen di NewYork? Lalu apa urusannya malam-malam begini?"

Namja berkacamata itu hanya keluar dari ruangan itu sambil memegang handphone ditangannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju lift sambil terus sibuk memegang handphone itu tanpa mengalihkannya sedikitpun.

Setelah memastikan namja itu pergi,Wookie pun kemudian segera berlari dan berdiri di hadapan pintu yang memiliki no 411.

"Passwordnya berapa ya?" Gumamnya sambil menaruh satu jari di dagu miliknya.

Cukup lama ia terpaku di depan pintu namun ia masih belum dapat menemukan beberapa digit angka yang akan membantunya untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia terus berdiri dengan sedikit resah dan berkali-kali ia menatap lift yang tak jauh dari arah pandangnya berharap namja tampan si pemilik ruangan ini belum akan kembali pada beberapa waktu ke depan.

"**84824 sepertinya akan menjadi no keberuntunganmu"**

DEG!

Ucapan Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumahnya kini tiba-tiba terdengar begitu jelas di kepalanya. Ia sedikit meremas-remas mantelnya berharap Donghae tidak mengatakan suatu kebohongan kepadanya saat itu. Diarahkan tangan mungil miliknya yang sedikit bergetar dan kemudian mengetikkan beberapa digit angka yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

GOTCHA!

Pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya setelah namja imut itu mengetikan beberapa digit angka kedalamnya. Dengan senyum yang merekah ruah,ia mulai melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya dibawah sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tamu. Langkahnya ia perlambat untuk sedikit melihat-lihat sejenak keadaan apartement itu.

"Rapi juga" Pujinya saat melihat beberapa tatanan dan juga dekorasi unik yang terpampang dengan rapi dan sesuai.

Sedikit tersentak saat ia tersadar akan tujuan utamanya untuk menyelinap di apartement itu. Ia sedikit berlari cepat untuk menuju satu ruangan dimana namja tampan bernama Yesung itu menyimpan beberapa barang pribadinya disana.

"Sepertinya ini kamar utamanya"

Setelah menutup pintu,ia pun segera berkeliling ke dalam kamar utama yang ia duga lebarnya bahkan melebihi ruang tamu miliknya.

"Kertasnya banyak sekali yang berserakan di mana-mana"

Ia pun berinisiatif untuk segera memunguti beberapa kertas yang tergeletak diatas kasur yang bersprei putih bersih itu. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat ia melihat beberapa deret angka,rumus,cara penyelesaian maupun kalimat sulit yang tak sengaja terlihat oleh matanya.

Ia pun mendecih keras saat melihat deretan angka sulit,lambang maupun beberapa pilihan yang tertulis didalamnya. "Sedang membuat soal rupanya. Tidak kusangka dibalik tampang babo-nya itu,ia memiliki otak yang segini pintar" Pujinya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis miliknya.

"Sebenarnya tujuanku kemari apa ya? Kenapa aku terlihat seperti penyusup?"

Ia pun tertawa sinis menyadari kebodohannya itu. Sedikit mengecek beberapa kertas itu dan kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari posisi letak kasur itu berada. Saat ia menaruh beberapa lembar kertas itu,tiba-tiba setumpuk kertas tebal tak bercover yang berada disampingnya sedikit membuat ia tertarik untuk membukanya. Sedikit lancang memang,namun ia mencoba untuk tak peduli. Dibukanya kertas itu dan kemudian ia baca dengan khidmat.

"MWO? Pemilik universitas itu kenapa bukan atas namanya? Bukannya dia bilang bahwa itu miliknya?"

Ia hanya bisa terpaku dalam posisinya saat membaca beberapa lembar yang ia ketahui sebagai salinan dari sebuah berkas asli milik tutor bernama Yesung. Berkas itu tertulis dalam dua bahasa. English dan Korea. Meski sedikit bingung dengan aturan dan perjanjian yang tertulis,namun ia cukup mengerti bahwa tulisan itu menunjukan tentang hak pemilik Universitas Ok-Jongie.

"Okkie? Kenapa nama yang tertulis di materai ini justru nama orang lain? Dan lagi orang itu belum membubuhkan tanda tangannya disini"

Ia pun membolak-balikan lembar kertas itu berkali-kali dan hasil yang tertulis justru semakin membuatnya jengah. Karna bosan,ia pun kembali meletakannya ditempat semula dan memilih untuk berkeliling kamar. Sedikit tersenyum saat ia melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang disana. Tanpa berpikir panjang,ia pun mengambil salah satu foto itu dan mengambilnya dengan jelas.

"EH? Pemuda kecil ini tampan sekali. Mirip Kyuhyun" Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

'Mirip Kyuhyun,aku bilang?' Gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah tampan itu dengan seksama. Mata bulatnya dan bentuk rahangnya mengingatkan sosok seseorang yang dulu pernah ia kenal.

'**Molla~ Nama ku sulit sekali. Kau panggil saja aku Okkie,karna umma appa dan hyung suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu"**

'**Jinjja? Kalau begitu panggil aku Woonie. Namaku Jong Woon. Pemuda miskin dengan seribu impian'**

PRANGG! Tiba-tiba bingkai foto yang tengah ia pegang dengan erat kini jatuh merosot dari genggaman tangannya begitu saja. Pandangan matanya begitu kosong setelah ia mendengar suara percakapan yang dulu,dulu sekali pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

'**Jangan berbohong ya. Kau harus menungguku. Aku pasti datang. Aku pasti bisa menjadi orang hebat seperti apa yang kau mau'**

'**Baiklah. Aku berjanji,aku akan selalu ingat denganmu'**

'**Jangan pergi dengan orang lain ya. Kau harus berjanji. Kau tidak boleh berdusta'**

'**Ya. Aku tidak akan berbohong'**

"Ti - tidak mungkin. Bukannya dia sudah meninggal?" Wookie dengan cepat menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk milik Yesung sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya dengan tubuh bergetar. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal entah mengapa mulai menyeruak seakan tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Bukankah itu berarti aku telah mengingkari janjiku?" Dan setetes air yang menyeruak dari mata indahnya itu pun mulai terjatuh membasahi pipi mulus miliknya.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Donghae hanya mampu tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah merapikan beberapa barang di apartement miliknya itu. Sedari dulu meskipun memang mereka belum resmi bertunangan,namun Donghae selalu mengijinkan Eunhyuk untuk tetap tinggal ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pola pemikiranmu Hae" Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

Donghae,namja yang tengah diajak bicara pun kini tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Aku juga tidak habis pikir dengan arah hatimu itu Hyuk Jae" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Eunhyuk pun tertawa ringan melihatnya sambil melemparkan satu buah boneka monyet yang tengah ia pegang."Diam kau. Baiklah,katakan apa maumu sekarang tuan Lee?" Kata Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang ke arahnya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Bukannya kita akan bertunangan?" Ucap Donghae dengan santai dan dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Seketika senyuman Eunhyuk luruh begitu saja. Tangannya yang sedari tadi ia letakan di pinggang kini terjatuh lemas mendengar itu. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lesu.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak suka?"

Eunhyuk pun terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sedikit senyuman miris ia sunggingkan pada Donghae. "Aku hanya sia-sia jika berada disampingmu Hae. Aku tau jika kau hanya mencintai Sungmin"

Donghae pun tertawa renyah mendengar itu. Sedikit melirik ke arah Eunhyuk untuk melihat ekspresinya,namun namja itu tetap saja terdiam dan tak gergeming setelah melihatnya tertawa. Melihatnya yang hanya bisa terdiam, sedetik kemudian ia pun memulai memasang wajah seriusnya seperti biasa."Kalau begitu bantulah aku,Hyukkie-ah"

"Membantumu?"

"Nde. Bantu aku untuk mencoba mencintaimu Hyukkie"

Hening. Detik itu juga wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi merah saat mendengar ucapan Donghae terlontar begitu saja. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka menandakan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan ucapan Donghae barusan. "A –apa kau sedang bercanda?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Wookie. Aku rasa dia pemuda yang cukup pandai untuk mengerti apa maksud dari ucapanku. Begitu juga dengan diriku" Donghae pun kemudian mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk dan setelah itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"A –aku..."

"Aku merelakan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah seharusnya Sungmin lah yang berada di samping Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin" Ucap Donghae sambil membelai lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun terisak mendengarnya. Dengan satu tangan yang menutupi mulutnya,kini ia mulai melantunkan kata syukur pada tuhan didalam hati kecilnya. Sepertinya usaha keras yang selama ini ia lakukan akan menuai hasil terindah yang ia harapkan selama ini. Meski ia paham bahwa ia sempat melukai seseorang diluar sana dengan cara bodohnya.

"Hei Hyukkie-ya. Apa besok malam kau senggang?"

"Ermmm kalau disiang hari aku sibuk. Tapi sepetinya besok malam tugas ku akan digantikan dengan dokter jaga yang ada di RS. Kenapa Hae?"

Donghae pun mengulas senyum indahnya setelah menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang mendongak ke atas dan kini tengah menatapnya intens. "Kalau begitu kita berdua besok malam akan pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat"

Eunhyuk pun sontak melepaskan pelukan eratnya dengan terpaksa membuat Donghae yang sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisinya kini harus memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Ki -kita mau apa Hae?"

"Menemuinya. Kau keberatan?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya - lagi.

Donghae pun tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian ia pun membelai lembut wajah mulus milik Eunhyuk. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan caraku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja manis itu tak henti-hentinya berjalan bolak-balik dari ruang tengah - dapur -WC- Dapur kemudian menuju ruang tengah lagi. Entah mengapa sedari tadi ia merasa lapar sekaligus mulas hingga membuatnya berjalan bolak-balik menuju dapur dan WC berulang kali. Setelah lama bersantai,tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sang suami pun datang dengan raut muka kelelahannya.

"Baru pulang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan kearahnya.

Melihat sang istri yang tengah menyambutnya,Kyuhyun pun merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. "Ne. Jung Seonsangnim memberiku banyak tugas karna aku jarang masuk Min" Ucapnya dan kemudian mengecup pipi Sungmin sebentar.

"Tapi tidak sampai semalam ini juga kan Kyu?" Sungmin mulai sedikit merajuk pada suaminya. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan dan kakinya sedikit ia hentakan pertanda ia sedang kesal saat ini.

"Hehehe mian. Tadi aku mampir sebentar ke toko yang kemarin Min" Sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin.

"Untuk apa eoh?"

"Kemarin aku lupa. Seharusnya aku menaruh 3 baju disana. Seharusnya kan ada baju untukku,untukmu dan untuk uri aegya. Ah ya~~ Bagaimana kabar aegyaku?"

Setelah meletakan tasnya ke sembarang tempat,Kyuhyun pun kemudian berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan perut buncit Sungmin. "Annyeong baby-ya? Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut perut Sungmin.

Setelah membelai lembut dan mengecup berulang kali,ia pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis seakan sang anak didalam perut istrinya mampu melihat senyuman itu. "Hahh mianhae. Appa tau,appa akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali menyapamu. Tapi jangan salahkan appamu ne. Salahkan juga eommamu yang begitu sexy akhir-akhir ini" Tutur Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali.

Sungmin pun terkekeh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Sedikit tepukan sayang ia layangkan pada kepala Kyuhyun. "Cha-chakkaman. Kau sudah berapa bulan Min?" Kyuhyun pun kemudian berdiri dan menatap intens ke arah istrinya.

"Ermmm 5 bulan Kyu. Masa kau lupa?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk - lagi.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak lupa sama sekali"

" Lalu?"

"Kenapa perutmu besar sekali seperti ini Min? Seperti orang yang tengah hamil 8 bulan saja"

Sungmin mengulum senyumannya melihat raut khawatir sang suami. Ia pun sedikit bermanja-manja dan menggelayut dilengan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat sang suami sedikit mengenyitkan dahi,heran. "Mungkin uri aegya itu kembar Kyu"

Kyuhyun pun memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap wajah manis milik Sungmin. "Memang bisa jadi. Tetapi tidak sebesar itu juga kan. Aku takut kau ada apa-apa"

"Mungkin saja anak kita itu gemuk Kyu"

"Seberapa gemuk bayi memangnya yang bisa membuat perutmu sebesar itu. Kembar pun tak akan sebesar itu. Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhmu Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua pundak milik Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa lapar yang berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya dan sedikit terganggu dengan pencernaanku"

"Ehh? Kau diare?"

"Aniya. Hanya saja aku sering sekali merasa ingin kencing dan sebagainya dalam seharian untuk beberapa kali"

Kyuhyun pun kemudian merengut setelah mendengar penjelasan milik Sungmin. Diliriknya kembali perut buncit milik sang istri yang membatasi jarak keduanya saat ini. "Kalau kembar Fraternal tidak akan sampai mengganggu seperti itu Min"

Keduanya terdiam. Sungmin yang memang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Sedikit memutar otak jeniusnya, Kyuhyun pun sepertinya mulai sedikit mendapatkan suatu pencerahan meskipun itu masih terlihat samar. "Tidak mungkin 'Triplet twins' juga kan?" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sungmin.

Baru saja Sungmin hendak bertanya,Kyuhyun sudah melenggang pergi dari hadapannya dan mulai melucuti seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. "Wookie mana Min?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. Bosan sekali dia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Kyuhyun. "Dia bilang,dia ingin pergi menginap di rumah temannya" Jawab Sungmin asal. Padahal Sungmin sendiri tidak tau dimana Wookie berada.

"Jeongmalyo? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Kyuhyun pun bersiap mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku dan mendial nomor seseorang.

Dengan cepat Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan merebut handphone Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh dihadapan sang suami. "Hahaha ya dia bilang lebih baik kau tidak perlu menghubunginya Kyu. Dia sedang semacam ermmm - reuni mungkin"

Kyuhyun sedikit merengut melihatnya. Matanya sedikit ia picingkan ke arah Sungmin untuk memastikan sesuatu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk paham setelah melihat tampang innocent Sungmin yang berhasil menutupi kebohongannya untuk sementara. Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk segera mengganti baju nya menjadi piyama.

"Dasar anak itu. Padahal usia kandungannya sudah 9 bulan,tapi masih saja ia jalan-jalan seperti itu. Dia pergi kemana memangnya eoh" Gumam Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Melihat handphone Kyuhyun yang kini di berada digenggamannya,ia pun bermaksud ingin browsing sesuatu yang berhasil membuat rasa penasarannya membuncah sedari tadi. Diketikannya sebuah kata yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Hmmm blablabla.. Bertele-tele sekali. Langsung intinya saja"

Dengan sedikit bersabar,Sungmin pun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk sambil terus menatap ke arah layar handphone itu.

"Eh? Jinjja?" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Tulisan yang berada di handphone Kyuhyun kini berhasil membuat sang namja manis berteriak histeris dan melonjak bahagia.

"Semoga itu benar. Puji tuhan jika memang aegyaku ini kembar. Terlebih lagi bisa kembar tiga seperti dugaan Kyuhyun"

Ia pun melempar handphone milik Kyuhyun ke sembarang arah dan mulai berlari ringan menuju kamarnya. Entah mengapa saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluk suaminya.

"Kyu.. Aku -"

Sungmin terdiam tak melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. Senyumnya yang merekah ruah kini berganti dengan wajah serius dan tegas yang tak biasa ia tunjukan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku melihat suaminya merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Sungmin nampaknya tak ingin membantu Kyuhyun. Ia lebih tertarik untuk berdiam diri ditempatnya sambil memandangi suaminya yang tengah kesakitan.

'Ingatlah. Hapus semua kabut hitam yang menghalangi kenangan kita dalam ingatanmu' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Nampaknya Kyuhyun telah menyadari kehadiran Sungmin sedari tadi. Dengan satu tangannya,ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Sungmin kemudian mendudukannya tempat disamping ia berada saat ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum menanggapi perilaku lembut milik Sungmin. "Nan gwaenchana"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh dengan hal apa?"

"Dengan semua ini. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Dan juga dengan Kabut hitam yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus mendengarnya. Berbohonglah ia jika mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak penasaran dengan semua ini. Namun ia merasa terlalu bingung dengan semuanya sehingga terkadang membuatnya ingin sekali mencoba melupakannya.

"Aku - tidak tau" Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Begitukah?" Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan keputus asaan pun kini mulai melengos dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Min,rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan perasaanku sedari kemarin?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku merasa seperti akan ada sesuatu diantara kita"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Tidurlah Kyu"

Sungmin pun mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Kini ia berjalan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sungmin..."

.

.

.

**Next Chapter –**

""Tenang saja,ada aku yang akan mengakuinya"

"Hikss andwae. Dia bukan anakmu. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku pendusta dan mengingkari semuanya"

"Shh jangan menangis,kau membuatku semakin terluka."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya hah?"

"Tidak ada yang kubela. Tapi bicaramu sudah begitu kasar pada Ryeowook"

"Aku mengerti! Sepertinya memang aku harus pergi dari tempat ini"

.

.

.

"Wowww drama keluarga yang sangat menakjubkan,Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ka - kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Lee Donghae!"

**#TBC#**

A/N : Saya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk memposting chap terbaru. Akhir-akhir ini saya kurang semangat melihat FF saya yang satu ini. Saya sedih karna banyak sekali yang membaca FF ini namun cukup sedikit yang memberi Review berupa masukan atau apapun kecuali bash yang tidak membangun. Tapi saya tetap senang dan berterimakasih. Benar,saya bersyukur ada yang membaca dan me review FF saya yang tidak seberapa ini. **Saya akan memberikan KyuMin moment di chap depan karna banyak yg minta. Tapi jangan protes ya kalau misalnya chapter depan kepanjangan.** Saya sungguh minta maaf jika ceritanya semakin aneh. Karna disinilah batas saya. Manusia dengan pentium 2 saja ^^ Hahaha saya bingung ingin bicara apa lagi.

Tapi tetap **BIG THANKS TO : ALL REVIEWERS yang namanya tidak pernah bisa saya sebut. Maafkanlah saya atas ketidakbisaan saya ini. Dan untuk Siders yang menambah jumlah viewers pada FF milik saya ini,tetap saya ucap terima kasih ^^**

**Bye~ Zai Jian.. See You Next time.. **

**Follow me if u want : Im_YesungWife**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**(Debbie Jositta Risna)**


	15. Awareness of Ryeowook

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**.**

.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Sungmin terdiam dalam posisinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa terduduk diruang tengah dengan memandang lurus ke arah TV yang tengah menyala. Namun pandangan itu begitu kosong. Pikirannya pun sepertinya tengah sibuk bersinggah dan melayang ke beberapa tempat.

"Min kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tadi eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke arah istrinya.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dalam posisinya mendengar sapaan yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. "A-aniya. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Jinjja? Coba katakan kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun - lagi.

Pemuda manis itu berdecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari sang suami. Memang menurutnya apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal hingga detik ini? -Pikirnya. 'Tentu saja aku memikirkan dirimu. Kau pikir tak lelah eoh berada di lingkungan tak tentu seperti ini. Kau itu seharusnya milikku. Hanya milikku. Kapan sih Wookie atau kau sadar? Menunggu aku mati dulu heh?' Tutur pemuda manis itu dalam hati.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa? Dokter tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu amnesia" Ucap Sungmin kesal. Walaupun ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya karna takut lagi-lagi Kyuhyun akan kambuh,namun jika ia terus diam dan menerima apa adanya seperti ini bisa-bisa dirinyalah yang akan hancur.

"Amnesia?"

"Ya amnesia. Tidakkah kau ingat jika kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Melupakan sesuatu? Memangnya ada?" Kyuhyun yang bertanya balik justru membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Arghhh kau membuatku kesal. Aku seharusnya sadar jika sedari dulu kau itu tidak pernah serius denganku. Kau hanya menyimpanku di dalam ingatanmu bukan hatimu. Jika pun kau lupa seharusnya kau bisa merasakan ku lewat hatimu. Kau seharusnya ingat tentang keberadaanku jika kau mencintaiku dari hati" Dengus Sungmin dengan nada sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Alisnya sedikit ia tautkan mendengar pidato panjang dari istri keduanya barusan. Jujur saja,ia tak mengerti maksud Sungmin. Di otaknya saat ini tengah sibuk berputar bebrapa kalimat seperti 'amnesia,hati,pikiran dan Sungmin' . Rasanya seperti sebuah Puzzle rumpang yang bahkan otak jeniusnya sendiri tak dapat merangkainya kembali dengan benar.

"Ah ne,ne. arraseo" Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Otaknya sudah terasa ingin meledak mengingat ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan ia malas jika harus berpikir lebih jauh. Menyampingkan urusan Sungmin dulu tak apa kan?

"Sedikit pun kau tak ingat aku?" Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

"A,aku ingat"

"Jinjja?" Jawabnya dengan antusias.

"Ka- kau pernah ku tabrak di jalan depan gereja tempat aku dan Wookie dulu menikah. Benar kan?" Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit takut. Dia bingung dengan Sungmin yang sekarang. Bukannya dulu dia tak se antusias ini orangnya?

"Hyaaa jika hal seperti itu justru jangan kau ingat lagi pabo" Teriak Sungmin keras tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Poor Kyuhyun. Ah- biarkan saja.

"Aishh mianhae mianhae. Tapi jujur aku tak mengerti arti dari ucapanmu itu. Sekarang aku ingin tidur,jangan berisik ne" Dengan santainya Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan kepalanya beralaskan pangkuan empuk milik Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa begitu Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tidak boleh acuh dengan hal ini" Ucapnya sibuk pada diri sendiri sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk menoel-noel pelan perut Sungmin.

"Wish upon a star - "

"Ya..Ya.. Dengarkan aku. Kenapa malah menyanyi?"

"Aishh supaya baby cepat tidur Min. Jangan terlalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan. Kau tidak berpikir badannya terlalu gemuk untuk ukuran bayi 5 bulan yang masih dalam kandungan?"

"Tapi kau bilang dia Triplet?"

"Kan aku hanya asal menduga Min. Ya sudah besok pagi kita pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan uri aegya" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di perut bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin saja dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu. Dia dapat merasakan bahwa aegya di dalam perutnya itu baik-baik saja. Bukannya ingin bersikap tak acuh,namun dia benar-benar mengerti tentang tubuh dan juga aegya nya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas begitu saja dipikiran Sungmin. "Ahh aku ingat. Benda itu Kyu. Coba ulurkan kedua tanganmu" Titah Sungmin.

Walau sedikit malas,namun akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menurut dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dan dengan itu terpampanglah sudah ketiga benda yang dikenal dengan sebutan cincin tengah melingkar dengan indah di jari Kyuhyun.

"Ini. Cincin ini. Kau pasti ingat. Kita pernah membelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"EH?" Kyuhyun membeo sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Iya. Kalau kau tak percaya,akan ku ambilkan" Baru saja ia hendak pergi dari tempatnya,namun sesuatu seperti tengah menamparnya saat ini. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin ia tunjukan jika benda yang sebenarnya sudah tak ada lagi padanya. Dengan menyadari kenyataan itu,Sungmin pun terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau itu kenapa chagi? Cincin ini cincin pertunanganku dengan Wookie dulu. Kau lupa?"

PLAKK! Seperti ditampar berkali-kali mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu. Ia lupa. Benar-benar lupa jika ia melakukan suatu hal fatal yang berujung tanduk seperti ini. Ia menghilangkan bahkan sengaja menghilangkan benda itu. Sedikit sakit jika ternyata Wookie sempat berkata bahwa itu ialah cincin pertunangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika salah satu benda berhargamu itu di ambil alih secara paksa oleh orang yang kita percaya. 'Padahal itu cincin yang sudah kau rencanakan sebagai cincin pernikahan kita kelak'

"Ming? Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kajja kita pergi tidur" Rayu Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik pelan lengan Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada tenaga untuk memberontak,Sungmin pun mencoba untuk tak melawan dan memilih untuk mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat menuju kamar mereka.

Belum ada 10 menit mata foxy itu terpejam,entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya. Tidurnya yang semula baik-baik saja kini mulai merasa risih seperti ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian menatap ke samping kanan tepat dimana suaminya itu berbaring. Kini terlihatlah sudah sang serigala yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan mesum dan...

Seringai yang mengerikan... "Apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat sedikit merasa takut dengan tatapan aneh milik suaminya.

"Sudah 3 bulan lebih Ming" Jawab Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Apanya yang 3 bulan lebih Kyu?"

Masih dengan seringai yang terlukiskan,Kyuhyun pun mempertipis jarak antara ia dan juga istri manisnya itu. Sungmin sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Badannya sedikit ia mundurkan ke belakang guna memperlebar jarak antara ia dan juga sang suami yang entah kapan sudah berubah wujud menjadi serigala yang tengah kelaparan.

"Sudah lama aku tak menyentuhmu Min" Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat sang empu sedikit mendesah dibuatnya.

"4 Bulan lagi Kyu. bersabarlah. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko"

"Uapaa? Hwhat? 4 bulan sama saja menunggu 'adik-ku' mati Min" Tutur Kyuhyun dengan suara dibuat-buat. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja. Wajahnya memang tengah memasang wajah yang sendu,namun tangannya sekarang telah mulai bergerilya ke sekujur tubuh sang istri dan berhenti tepat di bagian tengah selangkangan milik Sungmin.

"Enghh.. Kyuhh.." Sungmin mulai menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Dia benar-benar tengah menahan suaranya agar serigala dihadapannya ini tak semakin meningkat hasratnya untuk segera memakannya.

Ia pun beringsut mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Tetapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa begitu kram dan tubuhnya pun terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Rasa itu seakan-akan bertumpu pada satu tempat dan itu berada di perut buncit miliknya. 'SHIT! Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. Bahkan aegya-ku sendiri seakan-akan membantu appa-nya untuk memakan ku hari ini' Ringis nya dalam hati.

"Janganhh.. hari inihh.. pleasehh.." Mohonnya pada sang suami yang kini sibuk membuka kancing teratas piyama yang Sungmin kenakan dan tangan satunya sibuk meremas sesuatu dibawah sana.

Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Sungmin,Kyuhyun pun memagut bibir Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu sambil sesekali memilin nipple Sungmin yang tengah sedikit menegang.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar nafsu langsung membuka piyama tidurnya satu persatu sambil lidahnya terus bermain di mulut hangat milik Sungmin. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama,kini Kyuhyun pun polos.

Sungmin sibuk menatap tubuh tegap milik suaminya yang terpampang polos tak tertutup sehelai benang apapun dihadapannya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah tegak berdiri dan sudah berdenyut keras meminta sebuah kenikmatan darinya.

Kyuhyun dengan nikmat mengulum nipple Sungmin, sementara tangannya memainkan junior milik istrinya yang masih terbungkus dibalik celana piyama yang ia gunakan.. Sungmin bergumam dan mendesah tak jelas.

"Kyunnie - aku …"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah dibutakan oleh nafsunya malam ini. Sedari tadi ia tak mencoba untuk mendengarkan permintaan sang istri yang tengah sibuk menahan dada bidangnya agar tak melanjutkan kegiatan ini lebih jauh. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya,Sungmin pun mendorong Kyuhyun hingga kini Kyuhyun jatuh terlentang diatas kasur mereka berdua. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mood melakukannya malam ini. Tapi sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat suaminya itu tersiksa menahan hasratnya seperti itu.

Sungmin mencoba mengerti apa yang diinginkan suaminya itu. Diapun akhirnya turun diantara paha halus milik Kyuhyun. Tak lupa dia resapi kehalusan paha itu kiri kanan dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di sekitar wilayah paha suaminya.

"Nnmmnnnhhhh minghhh" Merasa tak sabar,Kyuhyun pun mendorong kepala istrinyanya untuk segera memberikan apa yang dia mau. Juniornya sudah licin karena pre-cum yang keluar sedari tadi.

Sungmin segera memasukan junior yang sudah sangat tegang itu kemulutnya. Lidahnya menyapu seluruh bagian benda itu dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Kepalanya maju mundur menghisap dan mengulumnya. Sementara tangannya dengan lembut memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun.

Suara-suara lenguhan Kyuhyun dan suara kecipak mulut Sungmin mengiringi permainan erotis mereka malam itu.

"Ahh.. Sshh teruss chagii.." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengerang dengan keras di tengah permainan mulut milik Sungmin, tubuhnya tersentak hebat seiring permainan milik istrinya yang terasa semakin hebat ditubuhnya. Hisapan Sungmin makin cepat, Juniornya semakin berkedut keras seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin segera meledak dari dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berteriak sambil mengejang. Matanya terpejam dengan erat,dan kedua kakinya merapat secara refleks hingga tak sadar ia membuat kedua kakinya mengapit kepala Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu cairan kenikmatannya menyembur kedalam mulut Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tak melahap habis cairan putih itu,ia masih menyimpannya didalam mulut dan tak berniat untuk menelannya. Ia takut jika itu akan membuat sesuatu yang buruk untuk aegya-nya.

Melihat suaminya yang tengah sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang kian begitu cepat,ia pun menggunakan kesempatannya untuk segera membetulkan pakaiannya dan pergi ke luar kamar untuk mencari tempat teraman dari serangan sang serigala.

"YA! Minnnnn jangan kabur minnnnnnn" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada yang parau pasca orgasmenya.

"Huwaaa padahal aku belum memulangkan 'adik-ku' ke rumahnya" Racau Kyuhyun tak jelas.

****o00 That Should Be Me o00****

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu begitu tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Semuanya benar-benar begitu menyulitkan untuk diterima oleh pikirannya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya lah satu.

"Dia sudah meninggal. A—aku tidak mengingkari janji. Aku tidak -" racaunya kemudian ia pun jatuh terduduk di pojok kamar apartement. Semuanya kini begitu terasa pusing. Bayangan-bayangan itu kini mulai hadir kembali dan seakan memaksanya untuk bangkit dari sebuah alam hitam yang telah ia ciptakan selama ini.

.

.

.

"Hyungie- kenapa tidak pulang?" Bocah bermata caramel itu begitu antusias melihat seseorang yang ia panggil itu tengah sibuk terduduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Ia sendiri dan memang hanya sendiri. Tak ada satupun yang ingin berteman dengannya. Pakaiannya yang begitu lusuh dan begitu tak terawat membuat siapapun enggan utnuk berkawan dengannya. Namun berbeda dengan bocah bermata caramel itu yang justru begitu antusias dengan bocah tampan yang kerap dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sampah'.

"Aku harus mencari makan dulu. Tapi aku lelah~" Jawabnya dengan nada lesu.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah. Tapi keluargaku belum" Jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pun ikut menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Melihat tingkah polos milik namja imut itu,pemuda tampan itu pun tertawa dan membelai lembut surai hitam milik namja yang sudah 2 bulan terakhir ini selalu berada disampingnya.

"Dasar bocah" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Memang benar,anak mungil itu masih sangat kecil dan begitu imut. Usianya saja masih 6 tahun saat pemuda tampan itu menanyakannya. Ah~ bahkan si mungil itu masih tak pasti saat mengucapkan usianya sendiri.

"Kalau hyungie laper,woonie hyung boleh kok ambil ini semua" Tawarnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan kemudian ia ajukan pada namja itu.

Namja bernama Woonie itu membelalakan matanya begitu lebar. Ia bingung dari mana bisa bocah sekecil ini bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu. Bahkan ia tak yakin bahwa bocah ini mengerti apa yang tengah ia pegang. Menyebut namanya sendiri saja sering lupa. "YA! Darimana kau mendapat semua uang itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Ambil dari tas milik umma" Ucapnya polos.

"Jangan seperti itu bodoh. Itu sama saja kau mencuri"

"Molla~ Kalau aku ingin es klim,umma selalu memberiku ini. Kalau Woonie hyung ga mau ambil,aku nangis aja" Rajuknya dengan nada sedih yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Woonie menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia tak ingin mengambil uang itu,terlebih lagi bocah ini sama sekali tak menerima ijin dari orang tuanya.

"Ambil Hyungie~"

Ia benar-benar bingung. Namun bayangan beberapa keluarganya dirumah yang tengah kelaparan membuatnya semakin bimbang dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada seluruh manusia disana untuk menghilangkan perasaan menyebalkan yang tengah bersarang didadanya.

"Baiklah aku ambil. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya" Ucapnya kemudian.

"EH? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya,tetapi beritau aku terlebih dahulu siapa namamu"

Anak itu memutar matanya bingung. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia cukup kesulitan melafalkan nama miliknya. Yang ia ingat bahwa Kedua orang tuanya dan Hyungnya itu selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan..

"Okkie— Hyung ku kadang suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu" ucapnya antusias.

"Okkie?"

"Ne,Okkie" Jawabnya dengan nada cempreng khas miliknya.

"Nama yang aneh" Ucapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing,secepat kilat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi seceria mungkin dihadapan Okkie.

"Hei,kau lihat bangunan yang besar itu?" Ia pun kemudian menunjuk beberapa bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Ne" Jawab Okkie dengan satu anggukan mantap.

"Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan memberikanmu bangunan yang jauh lebih megah dari itu. Kau tunggu saja. Aku akan mengganti uang ini berkali-kali lipat jumlahnya" Tuturnya mantap.

Tidak mengerti apa yang namja itu ucapkan,Okkie pun hanya mampu mengangguk antusias sambil menatap dalam ke arah mata Woonie.

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu menungguku. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku akan menjadi orang hebat dihadapanmu dan mampu membalaskan dendamku"

"Dendam?"

"Ne. Dendam terhebat didunia ini adalah saat kau berhasil menjadi orang sukses dan mampu berdiri tegap dihadapan orang yang telah menghinamu. Aku akan menunjukan keberhasilanku dihadapan semua orang yang sudah menghinaku. Kau bersedia kan menaruh seluruh kepercayaanmu padaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sendu.

Sekali lagi namja imut itu mengangguk antusias. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti,namun setidaknya ia bersedia untuk berjanji. Berjanji untuk menunggu.

"Hei Okkie-ah" Panggil Woonie saat melihat wajah melamun milik Okkie.

"Ne Hyungie?"

"Saranghae. Nan neomu johaeyo" ucapnya tegas.

"Sama Hyungie~" Jawabnya dengan cepat dan jangan lupakan ekspresi cerianya yang ia tunjukan.

Woonie sedikit meringis mendengarnya. Okkie-nya masih terbilang sangat kecil dan umurnya bahkan terpaut hampir 4 atau 5 tahun dengannya. Tentu ia tak tau apa arti ucapannya barusan "Anak pintar. Kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu" Namja tampan itu pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya,bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kemana?" Ada rasa sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui namja itu pergi. Namun cepat-cepat namja imut itu mencoba menahannya agar ia tak menangis melihat orang yang ia sayangi itu hendak pergi.

"Merawat keluargaku. Mereka sedang menungguku dirumah. Besok datanglah kemari. Kita akan bermain seperti biasanya setelah aku selesai bekerja menjual roti"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok aku akan datang kemari dan meminta bantuan hyung ku agar mengijinkanku kemari"

"Hmm ide bagus. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne. bye~"

Namja tampan itu pun berlari dengan cepat menjauh dari bangku taman meninggalkan sang namja imut seorang diri. Kakinya yang tak memakai alas itu tiba-tiba terasa panas dan sakit saat tak sengaja ia menginjak beberapa kerikil kecil yang berada dijalanan. Langkahnya sedikit ia lambatkan dan ingin segera melihat keadaan kakinya,namun belum sempat ia menaikan satu kakinya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam dari arah yang tak jauh darinya dengan begitu kerasnya menabrak tubuh itu dan..

BRAKKK! Dan kini semuanya terasa menjadi begitu gelap dalam pandangan matanya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara baritone itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan menyendiri yang tengah dilakukan sang namja imut yang kini tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Kemarilah. Lantainya begitu dingin malam ini" Tangan yang memiliki jari-jari mungil itu pun memegang erat kedua pundak milik Wookie kemudian mengantarnya untuk duduk diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Hei bicaralah. Aku tidak marah karna kau menyelinap begitu saja kemari. Aku justru -"

"Woonie –"

"Nde?" Namja berkaca mata itu pun kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Wookie yang masih memilih untuk terdiam.

"Woonie? Kim Jong Woon?" Ulangnya sekali lagi. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Wajah imut itu kini menatap lekat wajah Namja berkaca mata dengan raut muka yang bahkan tak dapat dimengerti lagi apa ekspresinya.

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum manisnya pada Wookie. Sedetik kemudian ia pun mengangguk sambil membelai rambut hitam milik Wookie. Meski tanpa suara,Wookie tau apa arti dari semua perlakuan Namja itu padanya. Dia menangis dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Berusaha meredam isakannya yang sangat sulit ia pendam.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?" Namja tampan itu pun kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Wookie untuk segera memeluknya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama,Wookie pun menyambut tubuh itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dengan menenggelamkan mukanya di dada bidang milik Namja itu.

"Mian - mianhae.. Hikss.. Aku berbohong. Aku hikss – mengingkarinya. Aku berdusta" ucapnya sambil terisak keras di pelukan hangat milik seseorang bernama Yesung.

"Gwaenchana"

"Aniya! Kau tidak boleh semudah itu memaafkanku. Pa – padahal aku sudah berjanji"

"Gwaenchana" ucapnya lagi dengan nada datar dan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku jahat. Aku sudah banyak berbohong. Aku -"

"Daripada itu,lebih baik kau longgarkan sedikit pelukanmu Wookie-ya. Kau bisa melukai Kim Sunghae"

DEG! Kim Sunghae? Mendengar nama asing yang baru saja disebut,Wookie sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu ke arah Yesung. "Ki – Kim Sunghae?"

"Ne? Kim Sunghae. Uri aegya,wookie-ya" Tuturnya dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Namun hatinya tak dapat berbohong. Selebar apapun senyumnya,seceria apapun suaranya tentu saja hatinya terasa sakit jika orang yang ia sayangi tengah mengandung anak milik orang lain.

"Ki -Kim?" Tanya Wookie kemudian.

"Kau tidak suka jika aku memberinya marga Kim? Apa kau akan terus berharap anakmu akan berada di ruang lingkup keluarga Cho?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan. "A -aku" ucapnya terbata.

"Daripada kau hidup tak jelas di rumah Cho,lebih baik hiduplah disampingku. Aku pastikan,di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang bisa membahagiakanmu selain diriku. Tidakkah kau sadar kata cinta yang Kyuhyun katakan selama ini bisa terjadi karna permainan ciptaanmu itu? Kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang nyata? Kau tidak ingin seorang Namja yang mengakui anakmu?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah banyak sekali salah padamu. A- aku.."

"Tenang saja,ada aku yang akan mengakuinya"

"Hikss andwae. Dia bukan anakmu. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku pendusta dan aku mengingkari semuanya" Tangisan Wookie semakin membesar,tangannya sedikit bergetar mengingat semua perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Shh jangan menangis,kau membuatku semakin terluka. Disini tak ada alasan untukku menolak anak itu. Anak itu ada karna Kau dan juga Donghae"

Mata Ryeowook sedikit membulat mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Yesung juga akan mengerti tentang hal ini. "Hyungie -"

"Kenapa? Aku memang sudah tau Wookie-ya. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak anak ini. Appa anak ini ialah sahabatku dan umma-nya ialah orang yang mampu membangkitkan semangat hidupku dan juga daya juang dalam diriku selama ini. Kau pasti tau jika aku mencintaimu kan? Nan neomu johaeyo"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Bingung dengan keputusan yang ingin ia ambil saat ini. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali memilih Yesung,tapi ia takut bagaimana caranya ia berbicara pada Kyuhyun,pada Sungmin.

"Disini aku pun salah kan?" Tanya Yesung.

Ya benar sekali. Dengan perginya Yesung saat itu,Wookie kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa begitu takut dan mengira Woonie-nya sudah mati dan tak akan kembali. Ketika rasa kesepian dan kerinduannya yang begitu membuncah,suatu hari ia bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun. Sosok yang ia anggap sebagai duplikat Yesung. Seandainya ia tak pergi. Seandainya tak ada kejadian seperti itu. Seandainya,Seandainya dan hanya ada kata seandainya...

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan memberimu pilihan dan membiarkanmu berpikir"

Ryeowook terdiam. Kali ini matanya yang sembab menatap lekat ke arah wajah tampan milik Yesung. Namun Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkah keluar menuju pintu. "Jika kau ingin tetap bersama Kyuhyun,pulanglah sekarang. Namun jika kau lebih ingin bersamaku,kau boleh tinggal disini kapanpun kau mau" ucapnya Final.

Yesung pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuh itu berjalan sedikit lemah ke arah dapur guna mencari air untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka Pintu lemari pendingin,tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang seraya berkata. "Aku juga mencintaimu Woonie" Ujar Wookie dengan semburat merah di wajah imut miliknya.

Dan dengan itu Yesung pun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang penuh dengan rasa kebahagiaan dan kemenangan.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"YA! YA! Kenapa baru bangun hmmmm?" Sindir Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun baru terduduk di ruang makan detik ini.

"Kau tau min? Semenjak kemarin malam kau menggantungkanku begitu saja,aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidur jam 1 pagi,kau tau?" Sungut Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit ngambek kemudian mengambil sosis yang tersaji diatas meja makan dan mengulumnya.

"Kau tidur jam 1 pagi dan baru terbangun sekarang? Coba lihat Kyunnie. Ini sudah pukul 6 sore. Kau tidur seharian ini,kau tau?" Semprotnya sambil menaruh tangan diantara kedua pinggangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi siang Min. Aku sudah bangun dari jam 11 siang"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak keluar dari kamar?"

"Aku itu ingin kau datang ke kamar. Aku menunggumu dikamar berharap kau akan datang dan menyambutku. Tapi coba lihat? Kau juga tak ada saat aku bangun"

O—oh sepertinya Uri Kyuhyunnie tengah dalam masa mode ngambeknya pasca ditinggal kabur oleh sang istri. Kyuhyun sibuk mengurung diri dikamar dan mencuri makan saat Sungmin tak melihat dirinya mengendap menuju dapur. Dirinya begitu berharap istrinya akan datang ke kamar melihat keadaannya kemudian meminta maaf dan setelah itu melakukan yang 'iya-Iya' menurut versi otak mesumnya. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri malas masuk kedalam karna ia takut akan diserang lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

DEG! Sungmin sedikit tegang melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lambat memakan sosisnya. Ia bahkan tak menggigitnya. Ia hanya mengulumnya keluar masuk keluar masuk seakan tengah menggoda Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya. "Makan dengan benar atau kubuang sosis itu" ancam Sungmin.

"Kenapa Ming? Kau pasti berpikir jika saat ini aku bagaikan tengah mengulum juniormu dengan keras kemudian menghisapnya,mengeratnya dan -" ucap Kyuhyun dengan dirty talknya.

"Hyaaaa Kyuhyun babo. Cuk-"

"Aku pulang~"

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar begitu lemah dari arah belakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mengenal suara itu pun sontak berdiri dan mendekat ke arah sosok imut yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. 'Eh benar juga ya. Wookie pergi dari kemarin malam dan sekarang baru pulang setelah malam lagi. Kenapa tumben sekali aku bisa lupa dengannya ya?' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Wookie.

"A-aku itu - "

"Wookie sedang reuni Kyu. Kan kemarin malam sudah kukatakan seperti itu" Jawab Sungmin kemudian.

"Selama itu? Pergi pada waktu malam hari dan pulang di malam hari juga?"

"Ahh itu karna aku begitu merindukannya Kyu. Dia teman ku dan aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya" Jelas Wookie sambil memasang senyum canggungnya.

"Ermmm begitu?"

"Sudah,sudah. Lebih baik kau segera mandi Kyu. Kau bau" Ucap Sungmin sambil pura-pura menutup hidungnya.

"MWO? Jinjja? Aishhh padahal aku sudah sangat tampan begini. Bukankah tak perlu mandipun aku itu sudah harum?" Meskipun masih menggerutu,Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya masih terdiam dan saling berpandangan lekat. Namun Sungmin yang terlihat malas kini memutar tubuhnya dan bergerak menjauh dari Wookie.

"Ada tiga orang dirumah ini Hyung. Dan salah satunya kupastikan akan segera pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Wookie tiba-tiba dengan nada datar. Sesungguhnya dia bingung ingin memulai pembicaraannya darimana,dia sendiri pun pribadi orang yang tak bisa merangkai kata-kata. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata perpisahan yang pantas. Tak lebih.

Sungmin menggeram mendengar ucapan Wookie. Ia pun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Wookie berdiri. "Kau baru saja datang dan ingin mencari masalah denganku lagi?"

Ryeowook tersentak mendengarnya. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk seperti itu. Seseorang yang akan pergi yang ia maksud ialah dirinya,bukan seseorang yang Sungmin asumsi-kan saat ini. "Bu - bukan. Maksudku—"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau masih begitu berharap jika aku harus pergi dari rumah ini eoh? Seharusnya kau sadar. Seharusnya hanya aku yang menjadi istri Kyuhyun. Bukan manusia tak berguna sepertimu" ucap Sungmin sedikit kalap.

Ryeowook mencoba bersabar mendengarmya. Ia sudah diberi bekal semangat khusus oleh Yesung jika sewaktu-waktu ia salah berucap. Dan kuncinya adalah sabar. Keras dilawan dengan sesuatu yang keras juga tidak akan cepat berakhir.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu. Kenapa kau itu sok tau sekali sih Sungmin Hyung kkkkk?" Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit keras dengan mengimbuhkan suara tawanya di akhir ucapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menghina Sungmin,dia hanya ingin berucap seperti itu agar ruang lingkup dingin itu dapat tercairkan dengan mudah. Namun sepertinya Ryeowook berucap sesuatu yang salah hingga justru membuat Sungmin semakin marah. Sungmin justru mengira ucapan Wookie barusan ialah sebuah tabuhan genderang perang yang baru saja ia layangkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sok tau? Kau merasa dirimu itu paling benar? Dasar manusia pembohong,pendusta. Pandai bersilat lidah" Hujat Sungmin berulang-ulang.

Tidak bisa. Ryeowook paling benci jika ia dihina. Siapapun itu meskipun pelakunya ialah Sungmin yang notabenenya ialah mantan kakaknya yang ia sayangi itu. "Hyung,aku sudah mencoba untuk bersabar. Tapi kau tak mau mendengarkanku"

"Mendengarkan apa? Mendengarkan kebohonganmu? Hahaha kau ingin mengumbar apalagi Wookie-ya? Setelah cincin itu,kau ingin berkata apalagi? Lidahmu itu benar-benar pandai dan terlatih. Hidupmu memang penuh kebohongan" Sungmin begitu kerasnya mengatakan semua itu. Hatinya sudah tidak kuat. Cukup sudah ia bertahan hampir satu tahun lamanya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Cukup! Aku bilang cukup! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya kau juga berpikir bahwa posisimu itu juga bagaikan Benalu di keluarga Choi"

Urat-urat kemarahan seketika muncul di pelipis Sungmin. Kemarahannya benar-benar berada di puncak. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali mendorong pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

"Dasar Brengsek. Mulutmu perlu ku sobek eoh? Dasar manusia jalang. Murahan!" Baru saja Sungmin hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Ryeowook,tetapi tiba-tiba tangan itu terhenti sejenak saat melihat tangan milik orang lain tengah menahan pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan min?!"

.

.

.

**Next Chapter –**

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya hah?"

"Tidak ada yang kubela. Tapi bicaramu sudah begitu kasar pada Ryeowook"

"Aku mengerti! Sepertinya memang aku harus pergi dari tempat ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wowww drama keluarga yang sangat menakjubkan,Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ka - kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Lee Donghae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu seorang Presdir. Tapi kelakuanmu seperti seorang fans yang begitu frustasi memikirkan idolanya yang seakan hilang ditelan bumi"

"Aku memang Frustasi umma. Aku gila. Mana bisa aku tersenyum jika Sungmin saja tidak ada di sampingku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chakkaman! Apa kalian kembar?"

"Ne ahjuchi"

"Jeongmalyo? Lalu siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku SungKyu,yang ini MinHyun dan ini KyuMin"

"MWOYA?"

**#TBC#**

A/N : Annyeong. Maaf baru dateng setelah hiatus beberapa minggu ya. Wah jujur saya sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tapi untuk chap ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin. Sesuai janji saya kan? ^^ Wah tidak terasa akan beberapa chappie lagi FF ini akan END. Mungkin 2 chap lagi ^^

Terima Kasih untuk semua readers yang masih mengikuti karya saya hingga saat ini. Untuk para reviewers yang begitu baik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal milik saya.

Mari saling menghargai. Saya harap SIDERS mau memberikan sepatah katanya untuk saya di kotak review. GamsaHAE. ^^

.

.

.

(Pemalang, 2 Mei 2013 . 10.22 P.M)

Follow me : Im_YesungWife

WeChat ID : xb858580


	16. My Happiness was Coming!

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**.**

.

**Previous Chapter-**

"Cukup! Aku bilang cukup! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya kau juga berpikir bahwa posisimu itu juga bagaikan Benalu di keluarga Choi"

Urat-urat kemarahan seketika muncul di pelipis Sungmin. Kemarahannya benar-benar berada di puncak. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali mendorong pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

"Dasar Brengsek. Mulutmu perlu ku sobek eoh? Dasar manusia jalang. Murahan!" Baru saja Sungmin hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Ryeowook,tetapi tiba-tiba tangan itu terhenti sejenak saat melihat tangan milik orang lain tengah menahan pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan min?!"

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

Sungmin begitu terkejut melihat suaminya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tangannya yang terayun diatas entah kenapa sedikit bergetar ketika melihat wajah mengerikan itu. "A-aku.."

"Katakan! Kau ingin melakukan apa dengan tangan ini nanti?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Aniya! Aku tidak akan mengajukan tanganku jika tidak ada yang memulainya Kyu"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau selalu ingin berbuat kasar pada Wookie-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit ia lembutkan.

Dengan kasar Sungmin menjatuhkan tangannya dan menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah,maksud Sungmin hyung-" Wookie pun mendekat kearah mereka dan bermaksud untuk menengahi,namun suaranya yang justru terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan justru tidak terdengar dan tenggelam dengan teriakan Sungmin.

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Menempatkan ku seakan aku ialah tokoh antagonis yang tengah mengganggu kehidupan harmonis milik kalian"

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tidak terima mendengar tuduhan dari 'istri' manisnya. Ia sedikit menarik nafas kemudian menjawab ucapan milik Sungmin

"Bukan begitu Ming. Kenapa kau mudah sekali naik darah? Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau selalu dengan mudahnya mengangkat tanganmu apalagi hendak menamparnya"

"Kurasa itu pantas untuk manusia yang begitu mirip dengan Slut. Memberikan dirinya pada orang yang jelas telah menjadi milik orang lain" Ucap Sungmin dengan keras.

"SUNGMIN!" Refleks dan keluar begitu saja nada tinggi milik Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terkejut mendengar Sungmin berbicara seperti itu barusan. "Darimana kau belajar kalimat itu eoh? Kau-"

"Selalu dan selalu saja membelanya" Ucap Sungmin sambil menahan isakannya. "Salahkah jika aku memberontak untuk posisi yang selama ini aku peroleh? Salahkah jika aku berkata kasar pada manusia yang seharusnya tidak berada di rumah ini sedari awal. Salahkah aku membencinya yang telah merebut posisiku. Dan ia juga dengan beraninya memindahkan keberadaanku dari hatimu?" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyeka air matanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Sungmin yang tengah menangis dihadapannya. Ia sadar. Amat sangat sadar jika selama ini ia begitu berbeda memperlakukan Sungmin jika dibandingkan ia memperlakukan Ryeowook. Otaknya selalu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk selalu dan selalu ada untuk sosok mungil bernama Ryeowook itu.

Sedangkan Ryeowook yang semakin sadar kini justru memilih untuk terdiam dan duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai sambil menahan isakannya. Ini sungguh berat. Malam ini ia berusaha untuk mengaku. Tapi ia tidak sanggup jika harus seorang diri menghadapi semuanya. Ia butuh Yesung. Ia benar-benar butuh sosok itu saat ini juga.

"Mianhae jika aku memperlakukanmu tidak adil selama ini. Tapi entahlah,tubuhku begitu merespon apapun yang diperintahkan oleh otakku dan itu selalu menjurus pada Wookie" Jelasnya sambil menundukan kepala.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak saat ini. Rasa marah,kecewa,benci kini begitu terasa dalam hatinya. Tangannya tergepal keras menahan ledakan emosi yang kapanpun bisa terjadi. Dihembuskannya pelan nafas yang baru saja ia hirup kemudian mengulanginya berulang kali dengan cepat. Kentara sekali jika Sungmin tengah mengatasi rasa emosinya yang membuncah.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya hah?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Mendengar 'istri' manisnya itu melontarkan pertanyaan ke arahnya,Kyuhyun pun mendongakan kepalanya kemudian menatap lembut ke arah Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang kubela. Tapi bicaramu sudah begitu kasar pada Ryeowook"

Lagi dan lagi. Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun akan selalu berbicara seakan ia membela Ryeowook. Jika saja ia berada di samping mereka sedari tadi,mungkin Kyuhyun akan tau apa penyebab 'istri' manisnya itu menjadi se-emosi ini.

"Hikss..Hikss mianhae Kyuhyun. Kumohon jangan salahkan Sungmin Hyung. Aku-aku lah yang salah" Ryeowook berucap sambil menahan isakan keras yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membuat pengakuan saat ini tapi entah kenapa rasa lelah dan pusing yang melanda secara tiba-tiba pada tubuhnya membuat bagian perut buncitnya terasa sangat sakit. 'Tidak. Kumohon jangan sekarang' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit.

Bukannya ia bodoh tentang keadaan ia dan juga anaknya. Ia paham dengan usia kandungannya yang memasuki bulan ke-9 ini ia harus beristirahat dengan total. Namun dengan hadirnya Yesung yang baru saja datang 'kembali' dalam hidupnya itu benar-benar membuatnya rela tak beristirahat selama beberapa hari guna mencari informasi tentang namja berkacamata itu.

"Ada apa Wookie-ah? Kau ingin berbicara apa?" Kyuhyun datang menghampiri istri pertamanya yang tengah meringkuk diatas dinginnya lantai rumah mewah mereka. Direngkuhnya kedua bahu itu bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri.

Melihat kebaikan hati Kyuhyun tak urung membuatnya mengalihkan wajah untuk menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah itu sambil sesekali tersenyum sendu pada Kyuhyun. 'Mianhamnida, aku menyakitimu. Bukan kau yang salah Kyuhyun-ah' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungmin merasa jengah melihat mereka berdua yang kini saling memandang satu sama lain. Karna kesal,tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja dan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuh Ryeowook. Alhasil karna perbuatannya itu,Ryeowook yang semula telah sedikit terbangun dari posisinya kini harus terjatuh lagi ke atas lantai.

"Arggghh" Pekik Ryeowook saat pantatnya mencium dinginnya lantai. Memang tidak terlalu keras karna Ryeowook baru terbangun dari posisinya sekitar 3 cm saja dari lantai. Tapi itu tetap terasa menyakitkan untuk seseorang yang tengah hamil tua seperti dirinya.

"Ming! Kau itu kenapa eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada keras. Namun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya,kini ia kembali lagi berjalan ke arah Wookie hendak membantunya berdiri.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Matanya terasa sangat panas melihat moment mereka berdua. "Aku mengerti! Sepertinya memang aku harus pergi dari tempat ini"

Mendengar ucapan keras Sungmin,Kyuhyun sontak memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu Ming?"

"Kau jahat. Kau melupakanku. Kau melupakan janjimu yang akan mengenalkanku dengan umma mu sebagai istri satu-satunya yang kau miliki. Kau berbohong jika hanya ada aku di hatimu. Kau jahat karna dengan mudahnya menuruti isi otak bodohmu dan melupakan aku yang menurut mulut mu itu ialah pemilik mutlak hatimu. Kenapa kau lupa? Kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin benar-benar kalap saat ini. Ia benar-benar sudah berada di puncak kesabarannya. Ia pun juga manusia seperti Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook. Meskipun wajahnya bak seorang malaikat,Sungmin tetap lah manusia yang mempunyai batas kesabaran normal.

"Ming,jujur saja aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini"

"Tidak mengerti kau bilang? Kau baik-baik saja Kyu. Dokter mengatakannya padaku jika kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak amnesia,kau tidak GILA!" Teriaknya meskipun tak dapat ia pungkiri ia merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya.

Suasana hening seketika. Yang terdengar saat ini ialah bunyi detik-detik jam dinding dan juga deru nafas mereka yang saling beradu. Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Yesung agar ia cepat datang saat itu juga.

"Ming,aku-"

"Wowww drama keluarga yang sangat menakjubkan,Cho Kyuhyun!"

3 Pasang mata itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka. Mata Ryeowook sedikit membulat melihat kehadiran Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya,ia tidak terlalu mengenal sosok itu. Tapi dalam ingatannya itu,ia merasa telah bertemu dengan orang tampan bertubuh tegap di hadapannya saat ini. Dan sepertinya-

"Ka- kau?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Lee Donghae!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia bingung ada apa gerangan kedatangan Donghae yang masuk begitu saja dalam rumahnya tanpa permisi dan tepat pada saat genting seperti sekarang.

"Mau apa kau? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu begitu juga dengan Sungmin" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Donghae sedikit mendecih melihat tingkah dingin Kyuhyun. Namun ia tetap menggandeng Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa mengekor dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "Masih dingin seperti biasa. Kau lupa jika kita dulu pernah bertemu kemudian bergulat karna berebut Sungmin?" Sindirnya sambil mencoba mengais ingatan Kyuhyun.

'Bergulat? Dulu? Karna Sungmin?' Gumamnya dalam hati sambil merangkai satu persatu kata dalam otaknya.

"**YA! Dasar anak Autis. Lawan aku. Anak manja sepertimu tidak pantas dengan Sungmin"**

"**Huh. Dasar ikan bodoh. Sungmin itu punyaku"**

"**Kalau begitu kemari. Kita bertarung. Siapa yang menang,dialah pemilik Sungmin selamanya"**

"**Hentikan! Kalian ini sama-sama bodoh. Kalian pikir aku ini barang hah?"**

DEG! Ingatan baru mulai satu persatu muncul dalam memory otaknya. Meski bayangan wajah itu tidak terlalu jelas,namun ia dapat mengingat ucapan mereka dengan sangat jelas. Seketika kepalanya menjadi terasa pening luar biasa. Kyuhyun terus dan terus meremas rambutnya setelah beberapa ingatan mulai berganti satu persatu dengan sangat cepat. "Kenapa denganku? Kenapa banyak sekali bayangan di otakku yang belum pernah ku lakukan?" Desis Kyuhyun masih tetap meremas rambutnya.

Donghae dan Sungmin sedikit meringis mendengarnya. Hati Sungmin sakit melihat keanehan pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Donghae kini mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Kau salah. Semuanya sudah pernah kau lakukan. Tapi kau melupakannya. Kau itu pemalas Kyuhyun-ah" sindir Donghae.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika aku dan Sungmin pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau jahat juga rupanya Kyu. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Selama ini kau bukannya tidak ingat, tapi kau saja yang tidak mau mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan otak Jenius mu itu?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Donghae, matanya ia alihkan kepada sosok manis yang ia ketahui bernama EunHyuk tengah berdiri sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"A-Aku hanya tidak ingin tau" Jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin tau?" Tanya EunHyuk tiba-tiba.

Semua yang berada disana pun kini terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri yang merasa tertekan dengan pandangan itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Karna aku pikir itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Atau kilasan kejadian yang menurutku sama sekali tidak penting untuk di ingat" Jelasnya hingga mampu membuat mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ini!" Dengan cepat Donghae melayangkan sebuah Vas Kaca yang sudah sedari tadi ia bawa dan mengarahkannya ke pelipis Kyuhyun.

PRANGG! Darah segar langsung merembes di salah satu pelipis Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun terluka, tak kuasa untuk menahan isak tangisnya lebih keras. Ia pun mencoba berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum ia sampai di tempat Kyuhyun, langkahnya terhenti akibat adanya seseorang yang tengah menggenggam lengan berisi miliknya dengan erat. Ia pun menengok dan sedikit terkejut siapa gerangan yang tengah menghambat jalannya.

"Yesung Hyung. Kau-?"

"Tetaplah disini. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak bisa. Dia terluka"

"Sekali ini saja egois lah untuk dirimu sendiri"

Sungmin pun mengalah. Matanya ia arahkan kembali pada Kyuhyun yang berada jauh darinya. Melihat Kyuhyun terluka benar-benar membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang kini tengah menangis hebat. Tak tega melihat Dongsaeng manisnya menangis, ia pun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan kami, ne. Kami terlalu ikut campur urusan kalian. Menangislah jika itu satu-satunya yang bisa meringankan bebanmu saat ini"

Semuanya masih memandang kea rah Kyuhyun yang duduk memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Hyukkie yang merasa tak tega pun kini ikut menghampiri Hae. "Kau itu sedang apa? Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" Hyukkie berucap dengan sedikit nada takut di dalamnya.

"Gwaenchana. Ini akibat karna ia bilang dia tidak peduli. Jika dengan cara halus tidak bisa, kenapa tidak gunakan cara kasar? Aku saja bisa tersadar karna pukulan telak Yesung hyung saat itu, lantas kenapa aku tidak bisa memberikan pada dia untuk membuatnya sadar?" Jawab Donghae santai.

"Tapi itu justru akan membuat luka baru di Kyuhuyn"

"Luka fisik kan? Bukan luka di hati? Ia meremehkan ingatannya sendiri Hyukkie-ah. Kau sendiri yang bilang,jika manusia sudah mengalami apa yang kau dan Ryeowook lakukan itu tidak ada cara penyembuhannya kecuali ia berusaha mengingatnya sendiri"

Eunhyuk sedikit malu mendengarnya. Memang benar inilah yang ia takutkan. Ia takut karna kebingungan mencari obat untuk Kyuhyun. Jika pun melakukan terapi,Eunhyuk tentu akan dicurigai jika secara langsung memintanya pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Itu sama saja membongkar keburukannya bersama Wookie. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ialah penderita itu sendiri yang harus menyembuhkan dirinya. Namun Kyuhyun sering meremehkan dan mencoba melupakan potongan-potongan memori masa lalunya itu.

"Arghhhh Jeongmal apeuda!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Seketika kilasan-kilasan yang sempat ia lihat dulu kini muncul dengan jelas di otaknya. Berbeda dengan dulu saat ia tak mampu melihat wajah sosok yang berada dalam ingatannya. Kini bahkan terlihat dengan jelas antara dirinya dengan sang istri manisnya.

"Su-Sungmin?" Gumamnya dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

Donghae jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya. Ia sendiri merasa malu. Bukan Kyuhyun yang salah. Tapi ia dan juga beberapa manusia yang berada di sana lah yang secara tak langsung bisa disebut dengan pelaku utama "Aku mengerti Kyu. Bukan kau disini yang salah. Kami semua pun ikut andil dalam permasalahan" Ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya kea rah Donghae. Menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tau. "A—apa?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Kau lihat istrimu yang disana? Yang tengah hamil 9 bulan itu?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengarahkan jari tangannya kearah Wookie.

Semuanya pun kini mengalihkan pandangan kea rah Wookie yang masih terduduk bersimpuh di lantai. Yesung yang merasa Wookie-nya begitu tertekan sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan kemudian berjalan kearah Wookie kemudian memeluknya erat. "Shhh gwaenchana. Ada aku disini" Yesung mencoba menenangkan Wookie dengan memeluknya dan menepuk punggunya pelan. Sama seperti dulu yang selalu ia lakukan saat Wookie menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Itu anakku Kyuhyun-ah"

JDERR! Bagaikan tersambar petir berulang kali mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi Hyukkie yang sarat akan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Ka-Kau!" Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri namun sakit dikepalanya membuat ia kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Ya, aku ayahnya. Itulah kesalahan yang aku buat,Kyu" Donghae berucap dengan raut kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang parau. Dia merasa seperti di khianati dari belakang.

"Aku akan memberitahumu,tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kali ini aku serius Cho, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengikuti satu persatu ingatanmu,kenapa kau bisa meremehkannya? Kena-

"Sudah Kukatakan Jika Aku Tidak Peduli dengan itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Ia malas jika ia sudah mengatakan hal sama sebelumnya dan harus di ulangi kembali disaat ia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban baru.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Ia merasa sakit tepat di bagian hatinya. Hati yang sedari dulu telah tersayat,kini harus menerima luka sayatan yang jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya hanya karna ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti Kyu. Mungkin aku memang tidak lagi penting untukmu" Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangan kepada kelinci manisnya, dalam hati ia begitu merutuki ucapannya. Bukan ia tidak peduli, bahkan saat ini Sungmin akan selalu menjadi orang yang ia pedulikan lebih dari siapapun.

"Min,aku-

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu. Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu saat ini juga"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang tersadar pun kini berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan berlari mengejar Sungmin meski dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu sudah sedari tadi ia lupakan dan terus mencoba mengejar Bunny-nya di depan. Ditembak puluhan peluru pun jika Bunny-nya pergi dari hadapannya, ia masih sanggup untuk berlari.

"Ming-Tunggu. A—aku mohon tunggu"

Langkahnya begitu tertatih saat mengejar Sungmin karna pandangannya yang kini mulai semakin menipis. Jikalau dia dalam keadaan sehat,ia yakin pasti saat ini juga ia telah membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya mengingat Sungmin yang tengah hamil sehingga ia tidak bisa berlari terlalu kencang.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar melihat Sungmin terlihat berdiri di depan halte bus. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, namun kakinya tak sengaja tersandung batu besar hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas kerasnya aspal jalan dan membuat lengannya terluka karna tergesek dengan aspal itu. Namun ia tak menyerah sama sekali, ia kembali bangkit dan melupakan rasa sakitnya saat melihat Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam bus.

"Andwae! Andwaeeee. Ming dengarkan aku dulu. Ming- Mingggg" Teriaknya kalap tepat di belakang bus yang tengah berjalan dengan cepat. Kurang nya penerangan jalan yang ia tengah lewati saat ini, Kyuhyun pun kembali jatuh tersungkur diatas kerasnya aspal. Membuat lengannya semakin terluka parah karna refleks melindungi wajah miliknya itu. Benar-benar perjuangan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada sang istri.

"MINGGGG.. SUNGMMMIIINN!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris melihat kepergian Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memotong lidahnya yang telah membuat Sungmin terluka.

Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu. Ia mengaku bersalah karna selama ini ia mencoba mengenyampingkan potongan-potongan yang baru ia sadari bahwa itu adalah salah satu asset penting untuk kembali mengingat Sungmin-nya. Jikalau ia tau bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin lah yang selama ini muncul dalam ingatannya, ia sudah dipastikan akan pergi ke beberapa tempat yang ia akui sering muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Hikss—Kau salah paham Ming. Aku pun disini terluka. Bukan hanya dirimu. Hiksss"

Berbeda keadaan dari yang Kyuhyun alami. Ke empat manusia itu tetap berdiri di dalam rumah Kyuhyun tanpa mencoba untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin.

"Kau yang dalam keadaan baik Hae. Kenapa tidak mengejarnya?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada yang sangat keras kea rah Hae yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

"Jika aku menahan Sungmin, itu sama saja aku membuatnya bertahan lebih lama dalam kehidupan penuh lukanya"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak segera mengatakannya saja? Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan kesalahanmu saja. Sekarang coba kau lihat. Sungmin pergi dengan membawa rasa benci dan kesalahpahamannya pada Kyuhyun. Andai kau sudah mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Hyukkie dan Wookie, aku yakin Sungmin mau mengerti Kyuhyun. Kau terlalu mengulur waktu Hae. Kau membuat kami semakin terlihat jahat jika begini caranya" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie erat.

Donghae terdiam. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Yesung benar,seharusnya ia langung saja mengatakan kesalahan yang sebenarnya pada KyuMin. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa takut. Entah kenapa pula ia takut karna Hyukkie sendiri ikut bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Arghhhh appooo" Teriakan Wookie begitu menggema dalam keheningan. Ketiga manusia yang sedari terdiam itu kini beralih menatap Wookie. Eunhyuk yang notabene seorang dokter pun ikut menghampiri Wookie yang tengah meringis memegangi perut buncitnya.

"Wookie-ah. Wookie. gwaenchana?" Yesung begitu panic melihat keadaan Wookie yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergetar untuk menghapus beberapa keringat yang berada di pelipisnya.

"Aku memang bukan dokter kandungan. Tapi aku rasa Wookie akan melahirkan" Ucap Hyukkie sontak membuat ke dua namja lainnya membulatkan matanya.

"MWOYA?"

"Disaat seperti ini?"

Semuanya panic mendengar ucapan Hyukkie. Namun Yesung mencoba untuk tenang agar bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik.

"Hae. Kau cepat pergi melihat Kyuhyun Sungmin. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, dan biarkan kami membawa Wookie ke rumah sakit"

"Tapi Hyung,aku-

"Tenanglah. Percaya saja padaku. Aku akan menjaga anakmu juga" ucapYesung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Jika kau duduk begitu saja,aku akan membunuh anakmu ketika lahir nanti Hae" teriak Yesung yang akhirnya mampu membuat Hae berdiri dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

**5 Years Later..**

CKLEKK! Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar milik seseorang. Mulutnya berdecih melihat anak tampannya itu tidur tengkurap tanpa melepas alas kakinya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan jasnya yang semula rapi kini menjadi begitu kusut dibuatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Donghae bilang, hari ini ada Klien yang menunggumu di kantor" Ucapnya sambil menggerakan kaki sang anak.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Namja itu hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang terendam di atas bantal yang dulunya di pakai oleh sang istri manisnya. Wanita itu sedih melihat anaknya yang begitu terpuruk pasca perginya sang istri 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau begitu berbeda. Diluar sana kau begitu bersemangat dan terlihat kuat. Namun ketika kau sedang berada di rumah kau terlihat sangat mengerikan,sayang" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyuhyun.

"Hei,bangunlah. Kau itu adalah kebanggaan kami. Kau tak mau mengecewakan appamu kan? Dia sudah memberikanmu kepercayaan untuk memimpin salah satu perusahaannya Kyunnie"

Namja itu pun sedikit menggeliat sambil menggesek-gesekan wajahnya pada bantal itu. Badannya ia sedikit gerakan karna rasa pegal mulai merayap dalam tubuhnya yang tertidur dalam posisi tak nyaman.

"Oemma tau kau tidak sedang tidur,sayang"

Namja itu pun mendecih kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. "ada apa eomma kemari?"

"Jahat sekali kau. Oemma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Seharusnya kau menunjukan wajah bahagiamu di dalam rumah. Kau membuat oemma sedih"

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis mendengarnya. Ia mengerti bahwa Dirinya saat ini mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda. Seperti apa yang eommanya itu katakan,jika berada di luar ia terlihat begitu kuat,tegas dan semangat. Tetapi jika berada di rumah ia sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yang begitu pemurung dan suka berdiam diri di kamar istri manisnya.

"Astaga. Kau mencetak banyak sekali foto Sungmin" Gumam sang oemma ketika matanya melihat wallpaper kamar yang semula berwarna pink kini tertutup dengan foto Sungmin yang sangat besar dan berjumlah banyak. Jangan tanyakan dengan keadaan kamar Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas kamar itu jauh lebih seram dari kamar ini.

"Kau itu seorang Presdir. Tapi kelakuanmu seperti seorang fans yang begitu frustasi memikirkan idolanya yang seakan hilang ditelan bumi" Canda nya saat melihat sang anak kembali menampilkan senyum sendunya.

"Aku memang Frustasi umma. Aku gila. Mana bisa aku tersenyum jika Sungmin saja tidak ada di sampingku" Ucapnya kemudian. Tak dapat lagi ia pertahankan air mata yang sedari tadi bertahan dalam kelopak matanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menumpahkannya saat ini juga.

Sang eomma pun kini memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. "Eomma mohon bangkitlah. Oemma yakin suatu hari kalian pasti akan dipertemukan kembali" Hiburnya dengan suara yang parau.

"Tapi kapan eomma? Ini sudah 5 tahun. Bahkan semuanya sudah bahagia di luar sana,tapi coba kau lihat aku? Aku hanya seorang korban,umma. Apa tuhan akan selamanya menjadikanku seorang korban?"

"Aniya. Tuhan tidak jahat,sayang. Kau hanya cukup bertahan dan sabar menghadapi semuanya. Eomma yakin sebentar lagi Kyunnie. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Percayalah dengan eomma,nak"

Namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memeluk eommanya dengan erat. Tangisannya semakin keras namun sedikit terndam di balik bahu milik oemmanya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengikuti perkataan oemmanya. Bertahan,sabar,dan percaya. Karna selama apapun itu,Kyuhyun akan tetap selalu dan selalu menunggu Sungmin.

Betapa baiknya Kyuhyun saat ia mulai memaafkan satu persatu orang itu. Ia menceraikan Wookie tepat seminggu pasca Wookie melahirkan dan kemudian menikahkan mantan istrinya itu dengan Yesung. Ia bahkan memaafkan Donghae dan mengangkatnya menjadi seorang Sekretaris di kantornya. Dan juga menjadikan Eunhyuk dokter pribadi keluarga Cho. Ia hanya mencoba untuk melupakan dan memaafkan. Ia sadar, ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Seperti Sungmin-nya yang memiliki hati bak malaikat.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Cho"

"Pagi tuan"

"Selamat pagi tuan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Seperti biasa,setiap kali Kyuhyun sang CEO muda itu berjalan melewati para karyawan yang ia pekerjakan, semuanya berubah menjadi begitu tunduk dan patuh padanya. Imagenya yang terkenal begitu tegas entah mengapa membuat beberapa karyawan sedikit menciut takut dengannya. Minus-para karyawati yang sering mencoba bersikap centil dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menengok kea rah sumber suara saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Manusia itu berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa berkas kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kontrak kerjasama. Salah satunya ada yang meminta bantuan perusahaan kita untuk membantu perusahaannya yang sedang terlibat masalah"

"Meminjam uang maksudmu?"

"Ya begitulah. Kudengar Perusahaan Itu sedang terkena masalah sabotase yang dilakukan oleh karyawannya sendiri"

"Kenapa harus Perusahaanku. Urus yang lain saja" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tapi ia menawarkan barang produksi terbaru perusahaan mereka Kyu"

"Apa bedanya dengan Perusahaan ini,Hae. Barang perusahaan kita sudah pasti lebih bagus. Batalkan saja"

"Kyuhyun-ah,tapi-

BRAKKK! Belum selesai ucapan sang sekretaris itu selesai,tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia melongok kea rah depan dan seketika itu ia menahan tertawanya saat melihat jas mahal Kyuhyun kini basah terkena tumpahan Ice Cream.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jasku?" Ucap Kyuhyun kalap.

Namun sang penabrak itu hanya mampu terdiam dan meringkuk mundur ke belakang. "Mianhae ahjuchi"

"Donghae-ya! Kenapa bisa ada bocah di kantorku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada super keras.

"Mo-Molla. Aku tidak ingat jika ada anak kecil sedari tadi"

"Cepat usir dia!"

"Hah? Usir?"

"Ya,tentu sa-

"Hyungie. Gwaenchanaeyo?" Tiba-tiba muncul lagi kedua anak kecil menghampiri bocah super imut yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Oh geez. Apalagi ini. Aku alergi bocah nakal seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk jidatnya.

"Sungkyu-ya. Ahjuchi ini malah-malah cama Minnie"

"Eh? Waeyo Oppa?" ucap salah seorang bocah cantik bermata bulat dan berpipi chubby.

"Es klimnya tumpah hyunnie. Huweeeee" Bocah itu tiba-tiba menangis dengan sangat kencang hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae panic dibuatnya.

"Ya! Uljimma. Aishhh Donghae. Cepat cari ummanya. Biar aku mengurusi bocah ini"

"Eh? Tapi rapatnya?"

"Sebentar saja! Aku benci melihat bocah yang berisik seperti dia!"

Kyuhyun sedikit meremas rambutnya ketika melihat bocah imut itu menangis. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah saat mendengar tangisan itu semakin keras menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Maafkan ahjusi ne. nanti akan ahjushi belikan yang lebih banyak lagi"

Seketika tangisan itu mulai mereda. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap imut dan menatapnya bak seorang anak kucing yang meminta ikan asin pada tuannya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Nde. Maka dari itu kau harus diam" Perintahnya telak.

"Yeyyyyyy allaseo" Jawabnya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak aneh.

Kyuhyun mulai menghembuskan nafas leganya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam melihat ketiga anak itu berloncat-loncat bersama dihadapannya.

"Eh Chakkaman! Apa kalian kembar?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba saat melihat lebih teliti ke dalam wajah mereka bertiga.

Sang anak yang baru saja menangis itu kini memandang ke arah Kyuhyun,calon pentraktir Ice creamnya "Ne ahjuchi"

"Jeongmalyo? Lalu siapa nama kalian?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut setelah melihat wajah mereka lebih intens. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Lalu sang anak yang terlihat memiliki wajah tertua itu kini menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku SungKyu,yang ini MinHyun dan ini KyuMin"

"MWOYA?" Seketika matanya membulat mendengar nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

#TBC#

4000 Word saya ketik sudah. Maaf jika kelamaan. Saya agak malas melihat SiDers yang begitu baik hati membaca FF saya. Saya suka melihat satu persatu SiDers mulai muncul karna keterlambatan saya memposting. Maaf jika saya egois. ^^

Duduk di depan computer,mengetik dan memeras otak itu sangat sulit. Saya hanya meminta review itu saja. Jika tidak suka,tidak usah baca. Tapi jika mengikutinya dan membaca dari awal tolong berikan saya sebuah Review sebagai alat penyemangat untuk saya.

Terima kasih^^ Big thanks untuk semuanya.

**Jangan lupa untuk membaca FF baru saya "Key of Heart", kisah cinta antara Cyborg (robot) dengan sang Master yang angkuh.**

**Jo's FB: Justian Kevinius Namja ELF (Pengedit dan Publish FF)**

**Twitter saya: Im_YesungWife**

**WeChat ID: xb858580**

**TENGKYU.**


	17. He's Back!

Tittle : That Should Be Me

Pairing: KyuMin,YeWook,EunHae

Rate: T

Warn: BL,YAOI,M-PREG

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling memiliki. Tapi Sungmin juga milik saya. Yang jelas mereka milik Tuhan,orang tua,nenek,kakek dan sapa aja dah.. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Saya hanyalah yeoja yg Fujoshi dan M-Preg akut

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ . Yang ga suka YAOI atau sesuatu di FF ini tinggal klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas aja dah. Gampang kan?**

**.**

.

**Previous Chapter-**

"Nde. Maka dari itu kau harus diam" Perintahnya telak.

"Yeyyyyyy allaseo" Jawabnya sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak aneh.

Kyuhyun mulai menghembuskan nafas leganya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam melihat ketiga anak itu berloncat-loncat bersama dihadapannya.

"Eh Chakkaman! Apa kalian kembar?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba saat melihat lebih teliti ke dalam wajah mereka bertiga.

Sang anak yang baru saja menangis itu kini memandang ke arah Kyuhyun,calon pentraktir Ice creamnya "Ne ahjuchi"

"Jeongmalyo? Lalu siapa nama kalian?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut setelah melihat wajah mereka lebih intens. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Lalu sang anak yang terlihat memiliki wajah tertua itu kini menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku SungKyu,yang ini MinHyun dan ini KyuMin"

"MWOYA?" Seketika matanya membulat mendengar nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

**++_++ That Should Be Me ++_++**

"MWOYA?" Seketika matanya membulat mendengar nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

Ketiga bocah itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang ermmm well bisa dikatakan cukup berlebihan.

"Ahjushi kenapa berteriak?" Tanya si cantik dengan rambut hitam berkilau dan berkuncir dua itu.

Kyuhyun yang sadar ekspresinya yang terlalu berlebihan pun kini merapikan jasnya dan berdehem pelan. "Ermmm gwaenchana. Ahjushi ingin tanya,kemana orang tuamu eoh?"

"Tadi Mommy bilang mau pergi ketemu sama Ahjushi yang punya tempat ini"

"Maksudmu bertemu denganku? lalu dimana Daddy kalian? Kalian datang bersama kan?"

"Aniya. Kata Mommy, Daddy kami cudah mati" Sahut si imut Kyumin.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar penuturan dari bocah itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya kini berubah menjadi sedikit tidak enak. "Ermmm mianhae. Ahjusi tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkan kalian dengan Daddy kalian itu"

"Gwaenchana. Sungkyu juga belum pernah-"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Belum selesai si Sungkyu berbicara, kini Kyuhyun sudah harus dikejutkan dengan suara keras yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Kyuhyun membalikan posisi berdirinya dan menghadap ke arah sumber suara dimana kini terlihat Lee Donghae yang tengah berjalan sedikit berlari ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Banyak yang sudah kutanyakan dari Karyawan sampai Office boy tapi tetap tidak tau siapa orang tua mereka"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya kini beralih ke arah 3 bocah imut yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei,kemana orang tua kalian? Jangan membuat Ahjushi bingung. Ahjushi harus rapat sebentar lagi"

"Molla~ Tadi cih Mommy culuh nunggu cebental di mobil. Tapi Minnie liat es klim teluc Minnie beli deh. Habic itu Minnie kecini mau cali Mommy" Jawab Kyumin sekenanya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria. Rasanya tangan mereka sudah berkedut seakan ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby Kyumin.

"Aishhh lebih baik kalian pergi saja sendiri. Tidak apa kan pergi ke bawah dan mencari mobil Mommy kalian?" Suruhnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi Sungkyu cape~ Tadi habis ngikutin Kyumin hyung yang lari kesini naik tangga bareng Minhyun" Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan urusanku,bocah" Jawab Kyuhyun cuek dan berhasil membuat muka imut ketiganya mengkerut.

"Jangan begitu Kyu. Bagaimana kalau kau membawa mereka menuju tempat parkir. Aku yakin pasti Ummanya tengah panik mencari anak-anaknya" Usul Donghae hingga mampu membuat Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku repot-repot membawa mereka menemui Mommy nya?"

"Lalu kau akan berpikir untuk membiarkan mereka lebih tersesat di dalam perusahaan jika kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Lihat sekarang! Bahkan mereka sudah berhasil ke lantai ini. Bagaimana-"

"Ya Ya Ya. Arraseo. Kau terlalu banyak bicara,membuatku semakin malas saja"

Meskipun berkata ketus,tetapi kini Kyuhyun berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin kugendong? Tetapi hanya dua orang" Tawarnya pada ketiga bocah itu.

"Minhyun/Kyumin" Dengan cepat kedua bocah itu menaikan tangannya dan langsung menyerbu Kyuhyun.

"Sungkyu kenapa tidak mau digendong?" Tanya Donghae pada bocah bernama Sungkyu.

"Shireo~Sungkyu sudah besar. Biar Noona sama Hyung saja yang digendong"

"EHH?" Kyuhyun dan Donghae membeo bersama. Mereka bingung dengan sebutan 'Kakak' yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Sungkyu.

Namun Kyuhyun mencoba tak peduli. Dia kemudian menggendong Minhyun di tangan kirinya dan Kyumin berada di tangan kanannya sedangkan Sungkyu hanya mengekor di samping Kyuhyun.

"Coba beritahu ahjushi. Siapa kakak tertua diantara kalian. Sungkyu kah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada ketiganya.

Namun kedua makhluk dikedua tangannya menggeleng bersama dengan kompak. "Kyumin oppa. Oppa yang paling tua kata Mommy" Celoteh Minhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmalyo? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan untuk berbicara saja Kyumin masih belum bisa. Dilihat dari manapun pasti Kyumin yang paling muda"

"Aniya. Minnie itu Hyung nya Cungkyu,Oppa nya Hyunnie" Jawab Kyumin sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Minhyun anak kedua? Tidak kusangka, Sungkyu yang terlihat lebih besar dan bersifat lebih tenang justru anak terakhir diantara kalian" gumamnya dengan nada yang sedikit pelan.

Mereka kini telah sampai pada lantai dasar dan bermaksud menuju tempat parkir untuk mencari mobil Umma mereka. Namun Minhyun sedikit menggeliat dan memberontak di gendongan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun heran menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kalau nanti ketemu Mommy berarti Hyunnie ga bisa ketemu Ahjushi lagi" Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Kyuhyun sambil bermanja-manja di hadapannya. "Ahjushi harum sekali,ahjushi juga tampan. Kalau sudah besar, Minhyun ingin jadi pengantin Ahjushi"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kecup kepala Minhyun tanpa sadar karna melihatnya yang begitu menggemaskan. "Tidak bisa Hyunnie~ Ahjushi sudah memiliki seseorang. Dan selamanya akan selalu ada orang itu"

"Uhh tapi pasti dia ga secantik Hyunnie"

"Geurae. Hyunnie jauh lebih cantik,maka dari itu-"

"Mommmyyy"

Belum selesai ia berbicara pada Minhyun, Kyumin langsung memberontak di gendongan Kyuhyun sambil menyebut kata 'Mommy'. Refleks Kyuhyun menurunkan Kyumin tanpa melihat sosok Mommy yang baru saja dipanggil oleh bocah imut itu.

"Ahjushi, itu mommy Minhyun" tunjuknya pada sosok yang kini tengah melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat sosok ibu yang baginya sangat tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Tangannya sudah terarah kepada sosok itu begitu juga dengan matanya yang kini berubah membulat tak percaya.

"Mi-Ming?" Ucapnya sedikit tergagap.

Namun sosok yang baru saja dipanggil Ming itu hanya terdiam mematung melihat Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya sehingga sukses membuat amarahnya kini membuncah.

"Kemarikan Minhyun!" Perintahnya sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok itu. Sosok namja yang begitu manis dan juga cantik yang selalu terbayang-bayang dalam ingatannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang takan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh manusia siapapun didunia ini. Manusia yang berhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat dari segala arah hidup Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris menitikan air matanya saat teringat kalimat ummanya sebelum ia berangkat menuju kantor tadi pagi. Ini benar-benar keajaiban sekaligus kesempatan yang diberikan oleh tuhan untuknya.

"Mi-Ming? Cho Sungmin?"

Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Rasanya ia sedikit kesal mendengar nama itu terdengar kembali dalam telinganya. "Sepertinya anda salah orang. Namaku Vincent Lee. Dan kemarikan anakku sekarang!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yang mengaku bocah dalam gendongannya saat ini ialah anaknya. Jika ia berkata bahwa Minhyun ialah anaknya,bukankah itu berarti bahwa mereka itu-,

"A-anak? Me-mereka anakmu?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya detik ini.

Pemuda imut itu tak menggubris kalimat Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk merebut Minhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh mungil Minhyun seakan enggan untuk melepaskan bocah cantik nan imut yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Katakan padaku! Apa mereka benar anakmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Kembalikan Minhyun! Dia anakku. Mereka bertiga anakku. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Jawabnya dengan nada tak kalah keras dari Kyuhyun. Ia tetap mencoba menarik Minhyun dari kungkungan kuat Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu berarti aku-"

"TIDAK! Cepat lepaskan Minhyun!"

Mereka berdua kini tetap pada posisinya. Pemuda imut itu tetap menarik Minhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap memeluknya dengan erat dan sesekali menyingkirkan tangan pemuda dihadapannya. Karna takut jika pemuda itu akan membawa Minhyun, ia pun dengan cepat berlari menghindari sosok imut itu dengan membawa lari Minhyun yang hanya bisa melihat Ahjusi kesayangannya berlari memasuki kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Brengsek! Ya!" Namja imut itu menggeram melihat salah satu anaknya diculik tepat dihadapannya sendiri oleh orang asing berwajah tampan itu. Yahhh memang tidak sepenuhnya orang asing.

"Myungsoo! Tolong jaga Kyumin dan Sungkyu. Jangan sampai mereka kabur lagi seperti tadi. Aku akan mengambil Minhyun dari orang gila barusan dan kalian tunggu disini" Perintahnya pada Pemuda berwajah tampan yang masih terpaku melihat kejadian barusan.

"Sialan! Mau apa dia dengan Minhyun!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan menggendong Minhyun kini memasuki ruang kerjanya dan segera menyembunyikan Minhyun tepat dibawah meja kerjanya. Setelah itu ia mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku Ensiklopedia tebal yang berada di rak buku miliknya. Menumpuknya hingga kini Minhyun sedikit tak terlihat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hyunnie~ kalau Mommy Hyunnie datang kemari,Hyunnie tidak boleh bersuara ne?"

"EH? Waeyo ahjushi?" Tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum manis kemudian mencium pipinya dengan lembut. "Ahjushi akan membawamu ke rumah ahjushi. Kau tau? Disana akan ada banyak sekali coklat,permen dan apapun yang kau mau. Termasuk PSP" Ucap Kyuhyun bermaksud mencoba membujuk sosok manis dihadapannya.

"Jinjja? Uhhhh Hyunnie mau~" Jawabnya dengan nada melebihi kata semangat dan anggukan.

"Nde. Kalau begitu Hyunnie harus diam. Yaksok?"

"Yaksok"

Kyuhyun mencoba tidak panik. Ia pun berdiri kemudian merapikan jasnya sambil meneliti satu persatu berkas yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia pun kemudian mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi kebesarannya sambil membaca beberapa berkas itu.

"Sendbill Corporation? Tumben sekali perusahaan ini meminta bantuan dana kepadaku. Bukannya mereka juga tak kalah sukses dari perusahaanku ini?"

Kyuhyun pun kini membuka satu persatu data tentang Perusahaan Sendbill. Dibacanya dengan teliti dari awal berdirinya perusahaan hingga penyebab perusahaan mereka kini mendapatkan rugi yang besar. Yang Kyuhyun ketahui dari dulu ialah Perusahaan Sendbill itu sama besar dan suksesnya dengan perusahaan miliknya. Maklum saja jika ia tidak tau siapa pemilik Perusahaan itu karna ia memang tidak pernah menjalani kontrak kerja sama dengan mereka. Tangannya terus dan terus membuka beberapa lembar berkas-berkas penting dihadapannya hingga akhirnya ia terkejut saat melihat pada halaman terakhir. Halaman pengesahan dari CEO Perusahaan itu.

"Vi-Vincent Lee?" cicitnya sambil pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat hingga seringaian sinis khas miliknya kini mulai terpampang jelas di wajah tampan itu.

TOK! TOK ! TOK! Bunyi ketukan pintu itu berhasil membuat sang CEO muda bernama Kyuhyun bangkit dari kegiatan melamunnya. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang ada di luar sana.

"Silahkan masuk"

CKLEKK! Pintu itu terbuka dengan sangat lambat oleh seseorang di luar sana. Namun Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat pemikirannya barusan 100% benar. Orang itu berada disana dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Memang benar orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan kini masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kembalikan anakku!" Tanpa basa-basi apapun, pemuda itu langsung meminta anaknya yang baru saja diambil oleh Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun kini semakin berkaca-kaca dibuatnya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat nya bermaksud untuk memeluk sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kedua tangannya membentuk gesture pertahanan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir saja memeluknya. "Cepat katakan dimana Minhyun!"

"Ming kumohon. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Hikss..biarkan aku memelukmu meski hanya sebentar saja. Sudah cukup Ming.." Mohonnya sambil menahan isak tangis yang hendak meluncur dari bibir tebalnya.

"Minhyun ada dimana? Aku yakin ia ada disini" Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun, pemuda yang kerap kali di panggil Kyuhyun dengan nama Sungmin itu pun kini mengitari seluruh sudut ruangan kerjanya.

"Dia aman berada denganku Ming" Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit parau.

"Bagaimana dia bisa dalam keadaan aman jika ia kini tengah bersama orang asing?" Sungmin terus mencari Minhyun dimulai dari belakang sofa,kamar mandi,hingga belakang rak buku milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan orang asing. Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Suamimu Ming. Suami Lee Sungmin" Teriaknya kemudian menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mendekap tubuh itu dengan paksa.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mengenalmu Cho!" Sungmin mencoba memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun,tangannya sedari tadi memukul keras dada Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mencakar punggung Kyuhyun. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa pelukan itu sedikitpun mengendur,bahkan semakin erat setiap Sungmin mencoba untuk memberontak. Akhirnya Sungmin mencoba untuk mengalah. Tangannya ia jatuhkan dan tubuhnya ia pasrahkan untuk menerima pelukan hangat yang sejujurnya sangat ia rindukan itu.

'Dasar bodoh. Kau bodoh,Sungmin. Lagi-lagi kau tidak bisa bersikap tegas padanya' Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Ia begitu membenci dirinya yang selalu dan selalu kalah dengan Kyuhyun. Salahkan saja hatinya yang terlalu mencintai sosok yang masih berstatus suaminya itu.

"Kita sudah berpisah" Ujar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin. Diraihnya kedua bahu Sungmin dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat hingga mampu membuat Sungmin sedikit meringis dibuatnya. "Tidak! sampai detik ini kau tetap istriku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menandatangani surat perceraian itu. Bahkan aku sudah membakarnya Ming" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang setelah Sungmin kabur dari kehidupan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sempat mengirimkan surat cerai itu seminggu setelah ia pergi. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut ialah persoalan tentang Kyuhyun yang belum menandatangani surat itu. Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan lega yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkannya lagi nanti"

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar ucapan dingin Sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengarnya. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menandatanganinya Ming"

"Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan semuanya ke Pengadilan"

"Dan jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan membawa kabur Minhyun pergi selamanya dari hidupmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tau tentang mereka. Mereka anakku kan? Aku appa mereka, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil mencengkram bahu Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Ia tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Kau jangan salah paham. Mereka bukan anakmu!" Jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

Kyuhyun mendecih melihatnya. Ia tau, Sungmin bukan seseorang yang pandai berbohong. Mata Foxy-nya yang berkelit ke kanan dan ke kiri itu saja sudah membuatnya mengerti apa jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Jika mereka bukan anakku, kenapa kau memberinya nama seperti itu? Kyumin,Minhyun, dan Sungkyu. Kontras sekali seperti nama kita" Kyuhyun berkata dengan ekspresi sinis ke arah Sungmin. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram bahu Sungmin kini ia lepas dan beralih duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kepala Minhyun sedikit menyembul dari bawah meja kerjanya saat mendengar keributan antara Mommy dan Ahjushi tampan yang baru saja ia temui. Kyuhyun yang melihat pun hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian berbisik agar Minhyun kembali masuk dan bersembunyi didalam.

"Apa kau kemari bermaksud untuk mempertemukanku dengan anakku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Segera saja Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang baginya sangat salah dan begitu berbanding terbalik dengan maksud awalnya. "Jika aku tau perusahaan ini milikmu,aku juga tidak sudi untuk meminta bantuan kepadamu"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengendurkan ekspresi kesalnya barusan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat menuntaskan segala masalahnya dan kembali bersatu dengan Sungmin juga dengan anak-anaknya.

"Kau butuh bantuanku kan?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir-pikir sejenak. Ia tau sifat Kyuhyun itu seperti apa. Jika ia ingin membantu seseorang pasti harus ada sesuatu hal yang mendukung pula keinginannya.

"Katakan apa maumu Cho" Tantang Sungmin dengan suara keras.

Kyuhyun pun menyunggingkan Evil Smilenya pada Sungmin. Istrinya itu benar-benar mengerti apa yang tengah ia inginkan saat ini. "Pulanglah! Hiduplah denganku dan bekerja sama membesarkan ketiga anak kita"

Sungmin menggeram mendengarnya. Sudah ia duga jika Kyuhyun memohon agar dirinya kembali kedalam kehidupannya yang dulu. "Jangan bercanda. Aku-"

"Atau aku tidak akan membantu masalah yang terjadi pada perusahaanmu Ming" Ucap Kyuhyun tepat pada sasaran.

"Brengsek! Kau memang keji!"

"Membunuh pun aku siap jika memang itu kemungkinan terbaik untuk mendapatkan apa yang telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku"

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya"

"Kau lah yang seenaknya. Kau pasti tau jika dana yang kau butuhkan ini benar-benar sangat besar bagi perusahaan manapun. Kudengar, semua perusahaan sudah menolak untuk membantumu Ming"

Sungmin mendecih mendengar kenyataan itu. Berulang kali ia mengutuk dan menyebut nama seorang Karyawan yang berkhianat padanya dan menyabotase Produk perusahaan hingga berhasil membuat Perusahaan itu nyaris bangkrut.

"Kau ingin menggaji karyawanmu dengan apa? Kau akan secara tidak langsung akan membuat menderita Karyawanmu beserta keluarganya. Dan satu lagi. Jika kau bangkrut, kau akan memberi makan anakku dengan apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memanas-manasi Sungmin.

"Aku masih bisa sendiri. Aku masih bisa mengatasi semuanya"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Ego dan juga hal lain begitu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tangannya bergetar dan mulutnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Biarkan aku merawatmu Ming. Sudah cukup aku membuatmu menderita selama 5 tahun ini"

"Kumohon jangan mempersulitku. Kembalikan Minhyun. Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Kau lah yang membuat semua ini semakin sulit. Kau hanya tinggal menerimanya dan kembali hidup denganku. Minhyun sudah pasti akan kembali jika kau bersamaku. Percuma jika kau mencarinya sekarang,karna aku menyembunyikannya di tempat tersembunyi"

Namun Sungmin tidak menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun, dia terus mengedarkan pandangannya menuju seluruh sudut ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Matanya sedikit ia picingkan saat melihat satu sudut yang belum ia periksa sedari tadi. Baru saja Sungmin hendak menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring membuatnya lupa dengan tujuan awalnya.

"**Mommy. Kyumin lapal~ Mommy lama cekali"**

Sungmin sedikit tertawa mendengar suara manja dari anak sulungnya yang memang paling manja itu. "Ne sebentar Baby. Mommy akan segera kesana"

Setelah melihat Sungmin menutup sambungan teleponnya, Kyuhyun pun mendekat ke arah Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ini alamat rumahku. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir sejenak" Kyuhyun menaruh secarik kertas di dalam saku mantel Sungmin.

Sungmin yang memang sedari tadi terkejut pun kini hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Ia sedikit mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong jaga Minhyun. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai melukainya sedikitpun" Ucap Sungmin sedikit ketus dan setelah itu ia beranjak untuk menutup pintu ruangan miliknya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia mulai memasuki rumahnya sambil menggendong Minhyun. Sedari tadi senyumnya itu tak henti-henti ia hilangkan bahkan saat ia tengah mengendarai mobil sekalipun.

Ke tujuh manusia yang berada di rumah itu pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah dia bocah yang tadi?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun sambil menggendong seorang bayi namja di punggungnya.

"Ya begitulah. Kalian sudah lama disini?" Tanyanya pada ke empat manusia dewasa dihadapannya.

"Nde. Kasian rumahmu jika dibiarkan terus kosong" Jawab si Namja berkacamata yang juga tengah bermain dengan seorang baby namja.

"Bilang saja jika kalian memilih rumahku untuk arena bermain anak kalian. Kalian pasti malas kan jika anak kalian mengacau dan membuat kotor rumah kalian" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu permen besar di atas meja kemudian diberikan kepada Minhyun yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ermmm tapi dia siapa Kyu?" Namja imut yang tengah sibuk mengurusi baby namja nya yang masih berumur satu tahun itu pun tak urung ikut bertanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai ke arah 4 orang dewasa didepannya. Membuat ke empat manusia itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang semakin menyeramkan.

"Kalau aku bilang bocah ini anakku dan Sungmin. Apa kalian percaya?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik...

"Mwoya/Uapa/Hwhat/Nde?" Jawab mereka dengan kompak dan tentu saja dengan tingkat keterkejutan tinggi.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mengerikan melihat respon ke empatnya. Minhyun yang berada di gendongannya pun sudah menggeliat bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan permennya. Nampaknya ia mulai kelelahan.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Yesung hyung,urusi saja Sunghae dan Ryeosung mu. Dan Donghae-ya, perhatikan anakmu baik-baik. Jangan terus menerus bengong karna perkataanku. Eunhae mu bisa jatuh lagi" Kikik Kyuhyun hingga berhasil memecahkan suasana penuh kejutan akibat perkataannya.

"Sungmin kembali?" Ucap mereka berempat kompak,-lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam sambil menyeruput Coffee Latte-nya diruang tengah. Sedari tadi ia begitu gelisah. Ia begitu merindukan putrinya. Namun disatu sisi ia masih begitu enggan jika harus bersatu kembali dengan suaminya.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengendap ke rumahnya kemudian menculik Minhyun? Hahhhh sejak kapan otakku jadi kriminal seperti ini?" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Melihat Mommynya yang begitu gelisah, Kyumin dan Sungkyu pun datang dan menghampiri Mommy mereka.

"Minhyun kemana cih mom?" tanya si Kyumin sambil menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Ermmm Hyunnie~ Itu.."

"Mommy, ahjushi tadi itu siapa? Kenapa Minhyun dibawa pergi?" Si Sungkyu yang begitu dewasa dan penuh pengertian itu kini berganti bertanya pada ibunya.

Namun Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindar dari tatapan manja sang anak.

"Mommy~ Cebental lagi kan Kyumin cekolah"

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya. Sedetik kemudian ia membelai lembut rambut hitam Kyumin dan Sungkyu. "Lalu?"

"Temen-temen Min punya Mommy cama daddy. Tapi kok Kyumin Cuma punya Mommy cih?"

Sungmin meringis pelan mendengar ucapan polos Kyumin. Dibelainya lagi rambut lembut sang anak sambil sesekali menciumi keduanya. "Ermmm,nanti Mommy pikirkan lagi sayang"

"Emang Mommy mau pikil apa? Mau mikil cali Daddy ya? Emang daddy itu dijual cama cepelti pelmen?"

"Hahaha memangnya kau pikir Daddy itu sebuah barang yang bisa kau beli di toko eoh? Mereka juga manusia sayang. Mereka yang paling bertanggung jawab melindungi keluarga"

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu,Sungkyu ingin punya Daddy,Mom"

"Ne. Kyumin juga. Pacti enak cekali. Mommy kan jalang dilumah"

Sungmin semakin gelisah mendengar celotehan kedua anaknya. Bibir merahnya tak henti-hentinya ia gigit saat mendengar pemintaan sang anak.

'Haruskah..?'

**#TBC#**

Maaf karna tetap tidak bisa di END di chap ini. Pasti nanti kesannya terlalu terburu-buru. Bahkan saya merasa chap ini juga terkesan terlalu terburu-buru karna saya sendiri sedang dalam keadaan gugup menulisnya. Well saya menulis ini diam-diam meskipun besok saya semester. Bandel sedikit tak apa lah? -,-

Terima kasih untuk responnya yang sangat baik di chap sebelumnya. Saya suka jika banyak REVIEW masuk makanya saya akan update lebih cepat dari sebelumnya meskipun saya tau ini masih bisa dibilang lelet ^^

TERIMA KASIH banyak untuk responnya. Walau jumlah Viewersnya masih tidak sebanding,tapi setidaknya ada perubahan. Saya suka dan sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH ^^

Tenang,saya usahakan CHAP depan END. Insya Allah.. saya juga tidak sabar untuk segera menuntaskan FF abal saya satu ini.

**Jangan lupa untuk membaca FF baru saya "Key of Heart", kisah cinta antara Cyborg (robot) dengan sang Master yang angkuh.**

**Jo's FB: Justian Kevinius Namja ELF (Pengedit dan Publish FF)**

**Twitter saya: Im_YesungWife**

**WeChat ID: xb858580**

**TENGKYU.**


End file.
